Inheritance of Hatred
by ravarath
Summary: SasuNaru. In the midst of war, Naruto has only one goal: to bring Uchiha Sasuke home. And to that end, he will risk it all to retrieve the one person closest to his heart.
1. Lineage

**A/N: I haven't written anything SasuNaru for a while, and this idea came to me as I was reading the manga. I consider it to be a lot more serious than my other works, so don't expect a lot of humor or silly antics. **

**The setting is about chapter 531 and onwards. Since this is my take on what's going to happen during the war and with the main characters, I guess this story will be non-canon (or AU?) from there on out. Basically, think of this as a how-I-would-want-Naruto-to-turn-out fanfic. ^_^ Spoilers for those who haven't read up to chapters 53X in the manga.  
**

.

.

The sun hung low in the dusky amber sky, glowing dully against the harsh, ruined landscape. In the distance, the dark sea churned restlessly, disturbed by falling bodies and fighters splashing through its waters. Shinobi lined the cliffs and desolate outcroppings of rock, raining steady showers of kunai, shuriken, and jutsus through the air. Wind whipped through their shouts and cries, rendering words indistinguishable. Wave after wave of White Zetsus surged over the terrain, clashing with the shinobi joint forces.

A few kilometers away, a young teenager crouched hidden in one of the few remaining groves of trees not yet demolished by the fighting. His fists were clenched at his side as he watched the gathered ninjas battle Madara and Kabuto's infernal army. Every part of Naruto longed to jump in the fray and aid his friends and comrades…but he had to deal with a greater threat.

Reluctantly, he turned his gaze to the southwest. Somewhere there, within a day's journey, Madara and Kabuto were at the rear of their army, waiting while scores of clones and resurrected shinobi whittled away at the five nations' forces. And with them…was Sasuke.

Readjusting the straps of his backpack, Naruto looked over the land before him, eyes picking out a path to take that would avoid most detection. With a slow inhale of breath, he quickly gathered the chakra to the soles of his feet, preparing to start his-

He darted to the side just in time, a tiny flare of chakra and the rush of air his only warning as a heavy rope net fell where he'd been crouching just a split second before. The blond ducked into a roll to get a little more distance between himself and whoever his adversary was.

The mesh of the net crackled with energy, flashing an electric blue. A chakra net, obviously designed to prevent the target from escaping. He instantly reached towards his hip holster, withdrawing three shuriken. Besides the net still sparking in the dirt, he couldn't detect another chakra signature in the vicinity, so whoever it was trying to capture him was reasonably skilled. Naruto strained his ears for any hint of sound, stilling his body. Maybe it'd be a good idea to enter Sage Mode to try and find-

"Hold it."

He froze as he felt the chill of cold steel graze the nape of his neck, the imminent threat clear. However, the deep and calm voice that spoke was familiar. "Kakashi-sensei." It wasn't a question.

"Yo." The silver-haired Jounin lowered his kunai. "Going somewhere?" His student didn't reply, nor did he need to. Kakashi understood well what Naruto was probably feeling right now. Just a few hours ago, scouting parties had reported back with information about Madara's base. While the other generals had been more concerned about a plan of attack, Kakashi knew his students well, and had feared Sakura or Naruto – especially Naruto- would go after Uchiha Sasuke themselves. Clearly, his suspicions hadn't been far off base. "I know what you're trying to do, Naruto. And as your team leader, I want you to stop and come back with me. That's an order."

The young blond sighed. He'd expected this, but had hoped he could elude his teacher long enough to escape. "Sasuke is my responsibility, Kakashi-sensei. I can…stop him."

They both knew he'd meant to say _I can save him_. But it was a hope that had grown terribly feeble over the past few months, to the point where Naruto and Sakura no longer voiced it. It was a hope that Kakashi had all but lost. He'd already lost one protege, and he was not about to let another throw away his life.

"Don't do this, Naruto. It's not worth it." Naruto was looking to the side and away from his gaze, but Kakashi knew he was listening. "You may not want to keep hearing this, but it's critical that you get it. You have to understand that Sasuke is a product of the shinobi system we live and function in The Uchiha, his family, were killed as a result of Konoha's crimes, it's true. But they did their fair share of murder and evil too over the generations. And unfortunately, Sasuke has chosen to side against us. Don't go after him, Naruto. He is not the Sasuke we used to know anymore. Madara has taken advantage of his hatred and lust for vengeance." He sighed, running a hand absently over his Sharingan, obscured by his hitai-ate. Close by, the sounds of war raged on: screams and bloodcurdling yells, the sharp tang of metal on metal, bodies moving and hitting earth. It all coalesced into a dull roar of noise that persisted day and night, until silence was simply a fading memory.

Naruto finally turned, his expression determined as he faced his team leader. "I can do this, Kakashi-sensei. And I know you think it's me doing too much to keep a promise to Sakura…but it's more than that." He sighed, brow furrowing in thought. "In so many ways, I could've been like Sasuke is now…He might not think so, but he's like a brother or a part of me that I can't give up on. The way I see it, if someone like me who everyone used to hate can be happy, then he should too!" He pounded a fist into his other hand, punctuating his statement. "I'm the only one who can take his hatred and anger, so it's my job and no one else's."

Somewhere back at headquarters, the Kages were probably just discovering the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki's disappearance, no doubt with apprehension and anger. But for those who knew Naruto, it was hardly surprising. Keeping the blond in the dark about the war had been hard enough, but preventing him from taking action once he found out was near impossible. Especially when it came to his former teammate. He'd overheard enough to realize what was going on around him, and to find out their information on Sasuke's whereabouts.

"What if the Sasuke you find isn't worth saving," the Jounin said quietly. "Would you still risk your life for him?" Naruto glared back at him, clearly not accepting the possibility. "Naruto, there are so many things you don't understand about him."

The blond scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like the Sharingan."

"So what, it copies-"

Kakashi slowly uncovered his left eye, the three black tomoe swirling slowly against a blood red eye. "I'm not referring to what it does. I'm asking you if you know what it _means_." At Naruto's blank and confused look, he continued. "In many ways, this eye is a gift. It can give you great power, help vastly in battle. It sees everything and forgets nothing. But make no mistake," he slid the hitai-ate back over his eye. "the Sharingan is the curse of the Uchiha clan."

"I don't get-"

"Listen to me, because I need you to understand this in order to understand Sasuke. Do you know how the Mangekyo Sharingan is achieved?"

Naruto shrugged, slightly put off by the conversation. "You train really hard?"

"It requires that you kill your best friend." Kakashi observed with grim satisfaction that the color had drained out of Naruto's face. "Great power at great cost. But using the Mangekyo too much will eventually make the user go blind." He stared straight at his student, making sure the message sank in. "And the only way to prevent that…is to take another's Sharingan and implant them into yourself." By now, Naruto's face was slightly green with horror and disgust, but it was necessary that he know. "You kill your best friend for power, and you slaughter your kinsman to keep it. And today, their clan barely exists anymore because of it. In many ways, the Uchiha bloodline exemplifies a lot of what is wrong in the ninja world: greed, power for the price of innocence. They leave behind a legacy of bloodshed, of horror, and of hatred. And Sasuke has inherited it…" Surreptitiously, the Jounin reached a hand into his side pouch, fingers closing loosely around a coil of thin rope. "Naruto, you shouldn't waste your life to try and save him."

A part of Kakashi empathized with Naruto's need to confront and try to retrieve his former rival. He'd seen that hope in Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya when it came to Orochimaru. And for a while, Kakashi had also held on to the small hope that Sasuke was redeemable. But seeing his ex-student's actions and attempts to kill Sakura had virtually squelched that belief. Team Kakashi's failure weighed heavily on his conscience, and the Jounin regarded it as his own personal duty to take out the defector, and not Naruto's.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave here, Naruto. Let's get you back to HQ and-"

Both men moved within milliseconds of each other. Kakashi's hand flashed, whipping the rope forward in a wide arc. His other hand formed a seal, channeling chakra into electricity through the rope coils. It was best to end this quickly, before Konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja came up with a plan.

Naruto ducked just in time, hitting the ground as he felt the weapon skim the hairs on his head with a sharp hiss. The Jounin had probably loaded it with enough energy to stun and render him immobile. Obviously, he'd decided an unconscious Naruto would be easier to haul back to Tsunade. Well, couldn't have that. Kakashi had retrieved the chakra net, whirling it in his hand to gain momentum for a throw. Thinking fast, Naruto lobbed two smoke bombs into the air, straight at the Jounin's head.

Instinctively, the older man lashed out with the net, blocking the projectiles from striking him. Instantly the two shells burst, releasing large plumes of dust and smoke and obscuring Naruto from view. _Nice try, but… _ Undeterred, Kakashi pushed up his hitai-ate, the fearsome Sharingan spinning rapidly.

_There_.

This time, Naruto was a moment too late, stumbling as the electrified rope coiled around his legs, forcibly lashing them together. Fumbling, he launched the three shuriken at the Jounin, aiming for his hands. A split second later, the chakra net slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and tipping him backwards.

Kakashi easily sidestepped the shuriken attack, not bothering to turn as they shot past him and landed uselessly in ground a few meters away. He waited half a minute as Naruto thrashed angrily on the ground, movements eventually slowing to a stop. "Sorry Naruto, but it's for the-"

With a sharp pop, the body lying on the ground abruptly disappeared, leaving only traces of smoke and chakra.

_Shit_. It was a shadow clone. The Jounin spun around, searching with his Sharingan. In the distance, he could make out faint bursts of chakra as Naruto sped away. Grudgingly, he had to admit the kid had a good head for strategy. He'd used the smoke cloud to hide as he'd made a shadow clone, and then transformed himself into a shuriken. Kakashi's attention had been focused on the capturing the clone, who'd thrown the real body. One thing was for sure though: the Fifth was going to chew him out.

With a sigh, he pressed a finger to the short-range communicator affixed to his vest collar. "Communications team, come in." He waited for the affirmative squawk before continuing. "I have a message for Hokage-sama."


	2. Memories

_**A/N: I referenced Narutopedia for the quotes and the alternate names for jutsus.  
**_

* * *

.

Naruto ran steadily onward, constantly looking behind him, feeling with his chakra. It seemed he'd lost Kakashi for now, but he didn't expect that to be the case for long. And once Tsunade got wind of his escape, it would be more than just one Jounin after him. He sighed, casting his eyes to the wide open sky. His friends would be worried and probably angry...but he could no longer stand by and let Sasuke blaze a one-way trail into darkness.

_"I spared your life on a whim, nothing more."_

The memory of that encounter weighed heavily on his heart. He refused to believe that Sasuke could cherish only revenge and killing. After all, dark as his heart had become...he'd spared Naruto's life once before. If it was a whim, then Naruto believed it was a whim born out of a deeper part of Sasuke that was still compassionate, still the Sasuke that once leapt unhesitatingly into harm's way to save him. However small or suppressed that part might be, he was determined to bring it back home to Konoha. Back home to him.

_"Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me."_

It infuriated him to recall how Sasuke had tried not once but twice to kill Sakura. And for his female teammate and Kakashi, it was a sign of how far gone the Uchiha had become. Already, Naruto felt the same sort of despair creep over his hopes, but he firmly repulsed it. Besides, hadn't they known someone who in the not-too-distant past had been just the same way as Sasuke was now? Hadn't Gaara once cared only for murder and bloodshed, for darkness and pain? Hadn't he cursed the people and family around him, holding nothing but contempt for their lives? And now it was Gaara who'd assumed the mantle of Kazekage, it was Gaara who rallied his troops into battle to protect his village, his friends, and the Jinchuuriki. Surely if someone who'd had so wretched a childhood and worldview could change and be redeemed, then all was not lost with Sasuke.

_"I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims."_

It seemed a lifetime ago now that his younger self had declared that he would one day be a hero, acknowledged by all his peers. But he would not buy the status of hero with Sasuke's blood. It was not his ninja way. Jiraiya and Nagato had made it clear to him that the present world system had too many flaws; peace paid for in lives only brought more hatred. Families and friends were torn apart for a fleeting calm that always broke.

Thinking about his late godfather and teacher brought a bittersweet smile to his face. The perverted old man had believed in him, and he fully planned on making him proud. On reflex, Naruto's hand went into his back pocket, fingering a small book Jiraiya had given him not too long after he took the young boy on as a student.

* * *

_He squinted down at the small, leather-bound booklet Jiraiya had tossed at his head. The infamous Toad Sage was once again conducting 'research' and had only offered the book when Naruto whined for some actual training._

_"Here, read. Learn something."_

_"Ero-sennin! What the heck is this supposed to be?" The book had definitely seen better days; it was worn and dog-eared , parts of the cover spattered with years-old stains._

_Jiraiya didn't turn, his face firmly pressed up to a small hole in the bathhouse wall. The women's bathhouse. "It's a book of special jutsus written by a former student of mine."_

_Special jutsus? That piqued the young blond's interest. Flipping through the first few pages, his eager expression quickly fell. "This is just a bunch of scribblings and useless seals."_

_The white-haired man rolled his eyes, casting an exasperated look back at his latest protege. "What are you calling useless, idiot? That's a record of unique fūinjutsu found in no other country!"_

_Naruto blinked, face blank. "__Fūinjutsu?"_

_Jiraiya turned fully away from his 'research subjects,' dumbfounded. "You really are a talentless boy. How did you graduate from the Academy, idiot!" He snatched the book away from an indignant Naruto, ignoring his yells of rage. "__Fūinjutsu is the art of sealing, you moron! You can seal away chakra, living things, or weapons with the right type of jutsu."_

_"Eh, that sounds boring." The young Genin crossed his arms huffily. "Teach me a cool jutsu! Wah-" He yelped as the book was suddenly thrown at his head, clipping him in the temple. "What the hell, you perverted old man?"_

_"I'm not teaching you anything else until you read some of that book. You never know when you might need to know something about seals." With a final glare at his student, Jiraiya turned back to his previous activity of peeking, pointedly ignoring Naruto._

_"Che..." He opened the cover again, squinting at the narrow script on the inside. Apparently the author was someone named..."Who's Minato Nami-something?"_

_"Namikaze, idiot. The Fourth Hokage."_

_Instantly, Naruto's eyes lit up. "Holy crap! This was the Fourth's book?"_

_"Sure was. So you better start reading."_

* * *

He smiled down at the battered little volume with fondness and a bit of nostalgia. When he'd first received it, he hadn't known that Jiraiya had given him a book written by his father and mother. It contained a record of some of *Uzushiogakure's carefully guarded sealing techniques, from simple methods of storing weapons to jutsus that could completely seal away a person's chakra. He kept it with him always, treasuring it as a memento of his family: Minato his father, Kushina his mother, and Jiraiya his godfather.

It also contained some of the Fourth's theories and musings. Minato had apparently been especially intrigued by the tale of the Sage of the Six Paths, and did some research into the legend. Ever since his encounter with Nagato, Naruto had read his father's writings over and over, in hopes of finding an answer to a derelict and crumbling shinobi system. He'd pored over it so many times he practically knew the story word for word...

* * *

_Long ago_,_ the world was torn endlessly by never-ending war. Years of fighting and years of destruction left the people desolate and full of despair. It was during this terrible age that a lone man, a priest, appeared. He traversed the world to spread the word about his religion: *ninshu. He taught listeners about chakra, and encouraged them to spread wisdom and harmony. He performed many heroic deeds and inspired people with his genuine hope for peace. He was the Sage of the Six Paths.  
_

_In the time of the Sage, the world was tormented by a horrendous and powerful demon: the __Juubi__,__ the Ten-Tailed Beast. It was an abomination of foul energy, capable of mass carnage and destruction. For generations, it plagued the world with its terror and mayhem. Finally, the Sage of the Six Paths confronted it._

_After a long and awful battle, the Sage was able to subdue the Ten-Tails, which he then sealed into his own being to trap its terrible power. This victory elevated the Sage to a god-like status in the shinobi world, and people hailed him as a savior._

_However, the Sage knew that the seal would break upon his death; a more lasting way to contain the Juubi was needed. He ultimately used his great power to divide the beast's massive chakra into nine separate parts, and these became tailed beasts that were scattered throughout the world. As one final safeguard, the Sage then created a enormous prison of rock with his *Chibaku Tensei technique, burying the bodily remains of the Juubi within it and then casting the great sphere of stone into the heavens. This created the moon, and the Juubi lies entombed in its depths to this day. The Sage left behind a tablet chronicling the tale of the Juubi for his descendants to one day read. Only those who possessed eyes like that of the Sage- the fabled Rinnegan- were able to read the tablet in its entirety. Men possessing lesser eyes- like the Sharingan- can only read parts of it._

_Towards the end of the Sage's life, he knew his dream of a lasting peace was still far from being obtained. Thus, he entrusted this mission and his legacy to his two sons: his older son inherited the Sage's powerful eyes and boundless chakra, while his younger inherited his father's body and strong will. Though brothers, the two were as different as night and day: the brash, older brother asserted that only great power would bring about peace. His kind, younger sibling disagreed, and believed that love would bring about peace. As he lay dying, the Sage appointed his younger son as his successor, causing his other son to become hateful and jealous. He attacked his brother, thus beginning the war that spanned throughout their lives and the lives of their descendants. _

_Descending from the younger brother is the Senju clan: a powerful lineage of ninjas that were renowned for their mastery of all areas of the shinobi arts, earning the reputation as 'the clan with a thousand skills.' _

_Their rivals were the Uchiha clan, descended from older son of the Sage. Like their progenitor, the Uchiha bloodline was blessed with fearsome, powerful eyes: the Sharingan. And like the two brothers, the Senju and the Uchiha warred for generations.  
_

* * *

Naruto sighed, deep in thought. It was disquieting to see how a clan's quest for dominance and power had grown to infect and plague the shinobi world today. Though Uchiha Itachi had all but killed off his clan, the Uchiha's darkness was still prolonged into the present by Sasuke and Madara. Kakashi had been right: it was a lineage of despair and emnity. Sasuke sought vengeance against Konoha for his brother's and his family's deaths, but he failed to recognize his own kinsmen's contributing role in bringing about those sad events. Their massacre was tragic, but Naruto did not agree with Sasuke in that they were totally blameless for all that had happened.

But would Sasuke listen to him? After all, as an Uzumaki, Kushina had said they were related to the Senju. It was almost poetically inevitable then that they would fight.

_"What if the Sasuke you find isn't worth saving? Would you still risk your life for him?"_

He didn't think for an instant that Sasuke couldn't be rescued from his current state. Self-doubt was something Naruto refused to allow into his life. So he would follow Sasuke. And with his own two hands he'd drag his ass back, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"You lost him? How the hell did he get away from you?"

Kakashi grimaced as Tsunade's voice rang sharply in his head. He had to admit, it was slightly embarrassing for a shinobi of his caliber, but now was not the time for his grievances. "I apologize, Hokage-sama, I underestimated him."

He heard her sigh resignedly, mumbling something about 'a team of idiots.' But fortunately, they knew Naruto's destination. All was not lost.

"Okay Hatake, I'm sending you a backup team. Bring Naruto back to HQ at all costs. I don't care if you have to knock him out or cut off his legs. Bring. Him. _Back_."

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:**

-_Uzushiogakure_: Hidden Whirlpool village, where Uzumaki Kushina and the Uzumaki clan originated from. No longer exists, as it was destroyed by war.

- _Ninshu_: the Shinobi Sect. Teachings of the Sage of the Six Paths. Later became known as ninjutsu.

- _Chibaku Tensei_: Technique used by the Sage and Nagato. Uses gravity to amass objects from all directions into a sphere. Called Planetary Devastation in the anime, or Catastrophic Planetary Construction in the Viz manga.


	3. Breach

**A/N: I kept getting sidetracked writing this chapter. _ I always double check my quotes and events by either re-reading the manga or Narutopedia, and I tend to get so engrossed I forget to finish writing...lol. I decided to work in a bit of chapter 535 in here, so this will be spoilerish for people not caught up. Then again, I've been saying that every chapter...**

* * *

Team Ten watched the man in front of them unfold a large map, laying it flat on the sandy ground. Ino turned at a small sound behind her, spotting two more shinobi approaching. She waved as Sai and Sakura quickly ran the remaining distance and stopped amidst the group.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura briefly smiled at her friends, more out of habit than anything. They'd all been called off the battlefield abruptly by their division commanders without explanation and sent to the rear of the army's position.

Seeing her team leader up close for the first time in days, the pink-haired kunoichi was shocked to see how tired he looked. His spiky silver hair was more disarranged than usual, and the Jounin's skin was noticeably paler. But his eyes were still bright and alert, sparked with determination. He motioned for the group to come closer, clearing his throat.

"We don't have much time, so I'll be brief. Naruto has left headquarters." He paused as the young men and women around him gave cries of surprise and alarm. Kakashi waved off the questions that instantly were directed at him. "He's gone after Sasuke."

Closing her eyes, Sakura drew in a shaky breath. _Naruto, you idiot_, she thought wearily. Frankly though, she wasn't surprised at all by this, but had hoped her friend would have learned to not be so rash. And the shinobi joint forces couldn't spare any fighters as it was, especially with Madara's army outnumbering them.

Tapping a spot on the map, Kakashi started speaking again. "Our scouts indicated Madara's base to be around here. It's a forested area that dips into a canyon, so they'll be underground." He slid his finger a few inches back. "Naruto evaded capture this morning, just an hour ago, and was following the slope-line down here. I estimate he'll find Madara's hideout some time tomorrow afternoon."

Shikamaru leaned in closer, studying the map. "We're going to intercept?" He traced a finger over a thin wavy blue line, indicating a body of water. "Along the river?"

Kakashi nodded. "Right, Shikamaru. Naruto chose a route that is more heavily forested, probably to avoid detection by Madara or Kabuto. And luckily for us, that will slow him down a bit. We'll be following this river inland. It'll probably be more closely watched by our enemies, but it's a more direct route towards the base. With any luck, we'll be able to get Naruto back before he gets there." He straightened up, gazing briefly at each of them. "Bring him back at all costs. We cannot allow Naruto to be captured." Here, he looked sharply at Sai and Sakura. "Do not hesitate to incapacitate him if it'll help you bring him back. Hokage's orders."

Sai nodded, expression blank. Beside him, Sakura bit her lip, but also nodded in understanding.

Kakashi turned to the young man standing next to him. "Any suggestions, Shikamaru?"

The dark-haired Chuunin nodded, pointing at groups of three. "I suggest we split into two groups, and travel separately towards the hideout. We'll stay in range for our communicators, but let's send one team slightly ahead." He paused a moment, running quick calculations through his head before pointing to a spot on the map. "Likely, we'll intercept Naruto around here tomorrow morning. We should have my team as the further back team, and Team Seven will loop forward then back." He nodded at his teammates. "We have a good chance of grabbing him with either my Shadow Bind or Ino's Mind-Body switch. If we lose him, he'll most likely head further south, where Team Seven will be waiting." He looked to Kakashi, who nodded in agreement. "So we'll have two chances to catch him. Choji, Ino, and I will do our best but...you know how Naruto can be." He let the words sink in before stepping back a step.

With a flick of his wrist, Kakashi rolled the map back up, slipping it back into his side pouch. "Right. Set your radio frequencies to channel 3, and let's move out."

* * *

As the sun set slowly in the hazy sky and cast long shadows over the grass, Naruto stopped for a short rest by the river. Scooping up a handful of crisp, chilly water, he quenched his thirst quickly. With a sigh, he dried his wet hands on his pants. The last of the sun's rays glinted off the surface of the water, lighting up his rippled reflection. Seeing the hitai-ate tied to his forehead and the engraved leaf emblem shining, he thought of his other teacher who'd tried to stop him.

_You're like a little brother to me. _

The emotion that suddenly came welling up made him blink several times, deeply touched. Iruka had been the first person to acknowledge his existence as a person, rather than just the vessel for the Nine Tails. When he was young, he hadn't realized that the scoldings and strictness the Chuunin had constantly issued towards him was born out of a brotherly affection. And though he was running away now, Naruto knew that he would eventually return to his family: to Iruka who was so much like an overprotective older brother; to Sakura who was as close as a sister to him; to Kakashi, who was much like an eccentric uncle that hid a noble heart. And to the rest of his friends, who made up his Konoha family.

But this family was incomplete. Sasuke- whom he cared for closer than a sibling or a lover- was absent from their home. The one he'd chased for so long had never before seemed so far off...but Naruto believed he had enough hope and love to break through whatever hatred Sasuke had inherited. And if he didn't, then the very least he could do was die with Sasuke and spare future generations from their suffering. After all, meeting his parents had made one thing clear: life was precious, and worth sacrificing to save. And as the son of Minato and Kushina, he refused to let even one salvageable soul slip away.

Straightening up, he brushed some dirt off his knees. Evening was falling quickly over the land, and Naruto debated whether he should continue his journey or stop to rest. On reflex, he drew in a quick breath, focusing his concentration and allowing the Nine Tale's chakra to flow forth. Bright yellow light flared and swept over every part of his body, creating a flickering, flame-like shroud. Instantly, his awareness rushed outwards, heightened by the surge in energy. far off, he could feel the maelstrom of chakra bursts surrounding the area where the brunt of the fighting was taking place. Ghostly signatures that were the Zetsus fell one by one as his friends pushed attack after attack forward. But more kept coming.

For a fleeting moment his desire to find Sasuke wavered, replaced with the yearning to just turn back and help his friends and fellow shinobi in the war. But thinking of his friends reminded him of Sasuke, who he could not allow to join the fray.

He didn't need any more blood on his hands.

Naruto looked up suddenly, peering directly behind him. Six distinct chakra signatures were moving steadily towards his location. With his Nine Tails augmented perception, he could easily make out the members of Teams Seven and Ten. Clearly, Tsunade had picked Team Ten as backup for Kakashi for their unique array of abilities. He frowned, releasing the fox's chakra and allowing it to recede back into its seal. They were here sooner than he'd thought; guess there was no time for a break. And while Naruto was fairly certain he could overpower whatever method they planned to use to restrain him, he preferred to save his energy for his upcoming confrontation with Sasuke.

After all, he doubted the Uchiha would come quietly.

* * *

A small speck in the darkening sky, the owl soared gracefully along on the cool winds. Its keen amber eyes easily spotted the orange-clad youth standing still by the river. It watched as the boy suddenly flared with unusual yellow light, looking behind himself. After a minute, the light faded, and the young shinobi resumed his quick pace away.

Taking all this in, the owl suddenly jerked, faltering in mid-flight. It plummeted several feet before the bird seemed to regain its senses, flapping wings with a sharp screech.

Hundreds of feet below, Ino's eyes slowly opened as her consciousness quickly returned to her own body when the Mind-Body Switch disengaged. Her legs moved unheeded beneath her in a rapid run, keeping her in pace with her teammates. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

He nodded at her, allowing the shadow controlling her body's movements to shrink and withdraw. "Did you see Naruto?"

As an answer, Ino quickly fingered on her communicator. "Kakashi-sensei, it's Ino." She waited a moment for the Jounin to answer. "I spotted Naruto, but I think he detected us. Should we change our plan?"

Static buzzed lowly for several minutes. "We're very close to the enemy base. Whatever new strategy we may come up with, there isn't enough time to put it into motion. Stay on your current course."

The blonde girl looked over at her dark-haired teammate, silently asking his opinion. Shikamaru frowned, but shook his head. No, Kakashi was right.

"Affirmative. Team Ten out."

Not too far off, Kakashi was running past trees and leafy foliage, Sakura and Sai close behind. His sharp eye could see that Sakura's expression was troubled after Ino's report. Already, there was a kink in the mission. But it couldn't be helped. He pushed his hitai-ate up an inch, taking a quick look around them before sliding it back down. No enemy scouts so far.

_A lowlife outsider like you has no right to go around showing that eye off!_

The Sharingan in his left socket twinged at that memory. Kakashi sighed, reflexively squeezing the bridge of his nose to alleviate the headache oncoming. Obito, he thought solemnly, what would you do in my place? The Copy Ninja wondered if it was merciful that his best friend had died so young, and not lived to see the tragedy that his family had become. Kakashi hadn't had time to pay a visit to the memorial stone before leaving Konoha, so he looked now into the soft evening sky, offering up a silent prayer.

_Save us from this history of hatred._

* * *

_Fatigue and overexertion burned at his limbs, at his eyes like hellfire, making every movement labored. But he stubbornly stood his ground, leveling a cold gaze at the yellow-haired boy walking closer and closer._

_"Our battle will be inevitable, if you really do attack the Leaf." Naruto stopped less than a foot away, standing effortlessly on still water. "So keep your hatred, let it fester...and hit me with it full force." He raised a hand, reaching out and taking Sasuke's._

_The Uchiha tried to jerk out of his grip, but his hands refused to obey. Exhaustion seemed to weigh down his muscles like molten iron, rendering him immobile. He could only watch as his ex-teammate pulled his hand close to his chest, placing the palm directly over his heart, as if indicating to Sasuke where to aim his strike._

_"I'll bear the burden of your hatred...and we'll die together!" And Naruto smiled, an expression that was both pitying and determined. "I'm coming for you, Sasuke."_

He opened his mouth then, to scream at him, to make him understand that his quest to save him was foolish. But his lungs filled with stale air, and Sasuke jerked awake. The coarse blanket that had been covering him fell away, piling noiselessly on the ground. His breaths came in short pants as the dark-haired young man sat up in the darkness. Just a dream...

_Goddamn Naruto and his obstinate ways_. And his smile...it infuriated him the most. Partly because it never wavered, but also because it reminded him of someone else.

Physically, Naruto was the exact opposite of Uchiha Itachi; he was loud, bright, and ostentatious while his brother had been reserved, dark, and burdened. But when the blond smiled, it was in a way that was hauntingly similar to his dead brother's all those years ago when they had been young: confident, but tinged with pity towards Sasuke. And that was what piqued his anger, the pity. Because he didn't want their pity; he wanted them to suffer and bleed and cry out in anguish as he had all those years after the slaughter of his clan.

He slowly felt his face, fingers tentatively tracing the bandages covering his eyes. Itachi's eyes had been successfully transplanted into his own sockets, and Sasuke could feel a new sense of vigor flowing from them. He estimated his recovery to be nearly complete, and the first thing he aimed to do was find Naruto and wipe the smile from his face.

Because that smile always managed to cut straight into his soul, to a part of himself he'd spent years trying to choke off. Because he could always clearly see the undying affection in those blue eyes, directed towards him. And he didn't want it; he'd stopped wanting it the day he found out his family was dead on a whim of Konoha's leaders.

It was as if the Mangekyo Sharingan let him see the merciless truth of the world: since its awakening, he could clearly see the line between the Uchiha and everyone else, and they were clearly battle-lines. To them, the Uchiha were the outsiders, treated with barely veiled fear and distrust. More than ever now, Sasuke saw that distinctly.

Except Naruto. The blond always knew exactly how to get under his skin and through his cold exterior, chasing after Sasuke with dedication born of something the dark-haired boy didn't know how to name. And when their eyes met, he could always see a fondness that refused to be changed or altered, and that disquieted him. Vengeance was a frosty sanctuary he'd taken refuge in and hidden his lifelong pain, but Naruto threatened to change that. Starting with his maddening smile...

Sitting up caused his recently-operated on eyes to throb, and Sasuke lowered himself back onto his bed, fighting against sleep for a few minutes.

He didn't want to see that smile tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, it's Sasuke! Mwahaha.**


	4. Strength

**A/N: You might have noticed I generally call jutsus by their Japanese name; usually there will be a note at the end for the English translation. This is because I often dislike what jutsus are called in the English manga or the anime (like, Ino's mind-body switch is called _Art of the Valentine_ in the Viz manga. Wtf?) Sorry if this confuses anyone.**

**Sorry for the short chapter; it's a really busy time of year! Hopefully back on schedule by next week. Thank you for your great reviews!  
**

* * *

"Go Choji." Shikamaru murmured softly into his communicator. He was crouched under the shadow of a overhanging willow tree, keeping an eye on his friend.

Next to him, Ino peeked out nervously. "I hope this works."

The dark-haired Chuunin didn't reply, pressing his hands together to form a seal.

Naruto jerked his head to the side, hearing the dry crack of a branch tread upon. Instantly he took long steps back, turning his body around while pulling out a pair of kunai. The knives had scarcely left their holders before an enormous palm swiped the air in front of him, trailing visible chakra. Choji's attack clipped him on the shoulder, sending Naruto spinning backwards from the blow.

"Sorry about this, Naruto," the large boy said regretfully. "But it's for your own good." Winding back his other hand, Choji funneled chakra to it for another _Cho Harite_.

Naruto gritted his teeth, pushing himself up off the ground. "Get out of my way, Choji. I don't want to have to fight-" He gasped, feeling a sudden force hold his body in place. Rolling his eyes to the side, he could just see a long, thin black line trailing from his shadow and back towards the forest.

Shikamaru dug his feet into the loose soil, locking his limbs. "Go Ino. I don't know how long I can hold him."

The blonde girl was already pressing her fingers into a seal, taking aim. "_Shintenshin no jutsu_." Immediately, her eyes fell closed, and her body slumped over next to her teammate.

For a moment there was the sensation of falling, and then Ino opened her eyes again. She looked down at her hands- Naruto's hands- still bound by the dark shadow pooling around her feet. Even as she watched, they were receding quickly back towards their caster, freeing her movements. Choji instantly stopped his attack, recognizing the effect of the mind-body transfer. "Hurry Shika," she called back over her shoulder, in Naruto's voice. "Before it wears off."

He readjusted Ino's limp form, leaving her safely hidden in the bushes. As he ran up to Choji and Naruto's body, he flicked on his communicator. "Kakashi-sensei, we captured Naruto. About to perform the jutsu."

"Copy that, Shikamaru. We're almost to your location." The tiny speaker buzzed for several seconds before switching off.

Shikamaru quickly leaned down, tracing a rough circle in the dirt around Naruto's feet. "Keep the effects of the genjutsu within the circle. We only need it to hit Naruto."

Ino lowered Naruto's body to the ground, sitting directly in the center of the circle. "Make it fast, I can only hold this for a few more minutes."

Choji nodded, and the two of them both raised their hands. "Dragon," they chanted simultaneously. "Bird, Tiger-"

Their voices faded for a split second, and Ino's eyes widened. She felt the strangest sensation of a rushing wind, blowing hot gusts of fear into her mind. It was almost like the mind-body transfer but who could-

**_who dares...to trifle with me_**

Horrified, Ino grimaced as she felt the demonic presence of the Nine Tailed Fox sweep forth, pushing at her consciousness. It seemed to burn and chill at her mind all at the same time, forcing past her technique and breaking down her hold on Naruto's body. Her chakra flared erratically as she tried to fight it off, tried to scream out a warning to Choji and Shikamaru-

_**GET OUT**_

With a flare of searingly painful energy, Ino was forcibly expelled from Naruto's mind by the Fox-

Oblivious to what had happened, her two teammates completed the final seal, and prepared to cast. "_Nehan shoja_-"

Back in her own body, her eyes snapped open as she inhaled a shocked breath. Dizziness and nausea surged up strongly after the mental lashing she'd received from the Nine Tails, but Ino forced herself to stand. Wincing, she pushed herself out of the foliage, yelling, "Guys, watch out!"

"-_no jutsu_."

With a gasp, Naruto opened his eyes. Seeing the two standing before and behind him, the jinchuuriki quickly rolled out of the circle, sweeping his left leg backwards as he did so to knock down Choji and Shikamaru. He cleared the circle just in time, jumping to his feet. Shikamaru cursed, realizing what had happened. He hurriedly started to perform the genjutsu release, forming a seal to focus-

"Shit!" Choji's falling body slammed into his, knocking him down. By a rather unfortunate twist of fate, his friend had already fallen asleep from the technique, and his considerable girth pinned Shikamaru effectively. Including his hands. He struggled momentarily before their own genjutsu took hold, forcing him into a deep slumber.

Ino groaned as they both fell limply to the earth, completely knocked out. Naruto was already tearing away at a breakneck speed, too far for her to launch any attack. Dazedly, she dropped to her knees, rubbing her temples in pain.

A minute later, Team Seven burst into the clearing. Kakashi sighed frustratedly when he saw no sign of Naruto, but found most of Team Ten incapacitated. "Ino, what happened?"

She sat up, fighting back the nausea still swirling. Sakura gently supported her, helping her to her feet. "Naruto got away. C-Choji and Shikamaru got hit by-" Suddenly, her eyes rolled back, and Ino slumped cold into Sakura's arms.

"I-Ino?" Sakura shook her friend urgently. "What happened? Is she hurt?"

Kakashi knelt down, lifting his hitai-ate for a moment to examine the blonde girl with the Sharingan. "She's not injured, but the chakra flow is irregular around her brain and the nerves there. It looks like it's causing extreme nausea and preventing proper energy flow." The Jounin glanced back towards Choji and Shikamaru, who Sai was attempting to awaken. "I'm guessing she tried her Mind-Body Switch on Naruto, while the other two did the sleeping technique. She probably could suppress Naruto's mind, but the Nine Tailed Fox's presence was too much for her." He placed a hand on her forehead, probing with small bursts of chakra. "The fox gave her a pretty rough beating." Kakashi frowned, but patted Sakura reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I think she'll be okay."

The pink-haired girl looked worriedly down at Ino. "Can you heal her?" A physical wound she could handle, but Sakura had no idea how to fix a mental injury.

Kakashi shook his head. "Mental healing is a delicate task, and I'm no specialist in that area. I think we better leave that job to Tsunade-sama." He got to his feet, calling over to Sai. "They waking up?"

Groggily, Choji and Shikamaru were sitting up, aided by Sai, rubbing identical bruises on their foreheads. Choji looked up first, starting to apologize, but Shikamaru waved off any comment. Looking further ahead of them, Sai squinted into the distance. "Kakashi-senpai, we may still be able to catch Naruto in time if we hurry."

Considering, the Jounin looked from unconscious Ino to the rest of his squad. He couldn't leave her here, nor would it be safe to bring her along as they approached the enemy encampment. Which left only one other option. "Choji," he said finally. "Take Ino and bring her back to headquarters. She needs to be examined by Hokage-sama."

Choji started, surprised. "We're splitting up?" His expression clearly indicated his protest to the plan.

Shikamaru shook his head at him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No choice, Choji. Ino needs help. We can't bring her with us like this."

The larger boy looked between his two closest friends, reluctant to leave the retrieval effort. But he nodded. Their familial ties and friendship were of the utmost importance to him, and he was sure their bossiest teammate would do the same for either of them. As he picked up the blonde girl in his strong arms, Choji smiled halfheartedly at his dark-haired best friend. "Bring Naruto back safely."

* * *

_And your strength is my strength now...brother_

His hands trembled slightly, very slightly as Sasuke slowly unwound the bandages covering his eyes. Pinpricks of pain shot through his head as light touched on his eyelids, illuminating them for the first time since the surgery. But he ignored this, methodically unwinding and dropping the wrappings one by one until they all lay in a unkempt pile at his feet.

Eyelids fluttered, hesitating, before opening slowly. Searingly bright light flooded his sight, but he forced his eyes open. His vision swam as tears welled up from the burning sensation, wetting his lashes. Madara had told him to rest a while more, but Sasuke felt fresh strength circulating his being, and refused to lie idle any longer. Slowly, gradually, the overwhelming brightness faded to a bearable level, and his vision focused blearily on the mirror in front of him.

_Forgive me Sasuke...it ends with this_

He reeled back. _Fuck!_ With a sharp crack, his right hand instinctively snapped forward, driving into the mirror's center and splintering the glass. His breath hitched as his reflection shattered into hundreds of pieces, littering the floor with opalescent shards. Each and every one of them reflected his pale, drawn face. _And Itachi's eyes_.

His brother's eyes had haunted him by day and by night for years since the massacre, and Sasuke had thought he'd never see them lit with life again. But unmistakably, horribly, they stared out from his own sockets. True, he could still see the crimson star-like design that had been his Mangekyo, but it was bisected now by three black arcs. He dropped his gaze, spotting a large piece of glass lying by his feet. For a fleeting moment, the low light and the distorted glass made it seem like it _was_ his brother looking back at Sasuke, rather than himself. Curtly, he crushed the glass under his heel with a grunt. _It shouldn't be like this_.

His strength felt augmented, but the effect was ruined by the sight of his dead brother's gaze, even if it was his own now. It was nauseating to a degree, but Sasuke forced himself to push past it. Tendrils of doubt and regret welled up softly, buoyed by the memories of his brother. He shook his head briskly, refusing to acknowledge them. Madara hadn't mentioned this sort of after effect, so it was probably all in his head...

All the same, he turned away from the broken mirror. Picking up a long black jacket, he shrugged it on over his clothes. It was rather damp and chilly in Madara's underground hideout, but the shivers running up his spine had nothing to do with the temperature. He gritted his teeth, frustrated at the weaknesses he found himself experiencing.

_I wanted to be just like you, and I kept chasing you, wanting to be just as strong, just as cool_

An uncontrolled thought pushed its way through, echoing quietly in his mind. _Would you do this to be strong...Naruto_. Almost as if bidden, his hand stung, and the dark-haired boy looked down. He was slightly surprised to see blood dripping down his fingers, starkly red against his pale skin.

Deftly, Sasuke seized a strip of white cloth, wrapping it around the wound tightly.

He would heal soon enough.

* * *

-**_ Cho Harite_**: Mega Palm Thrust/Human Jackhammer/Super Slap. Taijutsu move used by Choji.

- **_Shintenshin no Jutsu_**: Mind Body Switch Technique/ Art of the Valentine/ Mind Transfer jutsu. Yamanaka clan's signature technique.

-**_ Nehan Shoja no Jutsu_**: Temple of Nirvana technique/ Feather Illusion jutsu. A genjutsu that causes everyone in a specific area to fall into a deep sleep. This was the jutsu Orochimaru used during the Chuunin exams to make everyone fall asleep.


	5. Haunted

"_Ninpou: Sumi Nagashi_." Bursting from the scroll with a crackle of energy, the black ink strokes twisted in the air, taking on the form of a dozen serpents. Tapping two fingers onto the ground, Sai directed the ink creatures underground.

Kakashi rushed past him, close on Naruto's tail. "Grab him, Sai," he barked, forming seals in quick succession: tiger, hare, boar, dog. "_Doton: Doryūheki._" He thrust his hands downwards, funneling chakra into the dry earth. Immediately, the ground started to shake violently, splitting the flat surface with deep cracks.

Naruto gasped, barely stopping himself in time as an earthen wall rose up abruptly before him. Quickly, he focused chakra to his hands and feet, jumping up and grabbing onto the rough wall. But before he'd even scaled several feet, he felt a strange wet sensation encircling his ankles. Kicking out ferociously, he looked down. Sai's ink serpents had erupted from the ground, stretching up and wrapping around his ankles in agile coils. Cursing, his hands scrabbled against the wall as the mass of snakes weighed his body down. As he struggled, more and more ink creatures slithered forth from their artist's scroll, collectively dragging Naruto back down.

He managed to grab a kunai out from his holster, stabbing at two of the snakes wrapped tightly around his ankles. The blade cut easily through them, severing their heads with a spurt of black ink. Within seconds though, the liquid shimmered and reformed into a whole snake. "Crap." Naruto yelped as he landed back on the ground with a thump, flailing around the writhing mass of ink snakes. Sai and Kakashi approached, each holding an identical scroll. Sakura followed close behind, looking aggrieved.

Panting, Naruto looked each of his teammates determinedly in the face. "Guys, let me go. I can stop Sasuke once and for all."

"Naruto, you have to stop _this_." Sakura also pulled out a scroll from her pouch, setting it at her feet. She looked sadly from her blond friend to the ravine close ahead. Where Sasuke was waiting. Once more, the original Team Seven was so close together physically, but never before had they been so far apart. "This isn't worth your life! You have to let him go…" She faltered, voice catching. "W-We…have to let him go."

Looking her straight in her bright green eyes, clouded with torment, Naruto's gaze softened, not quite pleading. He'd followed her stare as it wandered back towards where their missing teammate was."Sakura-chan, what if it was you in there? Or me?"

Brusquely, Sai moved in front of Sakura, interrupting. "From what I've seen, Naruto-kun, the bonds you make for yourself are impressively strong." He knelt and planted his scroll in the ground several feet away from Sakura's and behind Naruto. "But if Sasuke does not reciprocate, then what good is the strength of your bond? It's much like two people holding a length of rope taut between them. All it takes is one person to release their hold for it to fall to the ground." He nodded at Kakashi, who set his scroll on the opposite side. "On your command, senpai."

_Shit_, Naruto thought, recognizing the characters written on the three scrolls. It was a multi-point chakra cage, a barrier method that required at least three shinobi to activate. It drew on their respective chakra and nature affinities, creating a container that would be resistant to several types of elemental assaults. He knew it also consumed a lot of the activators' energy; the fact that Team Seven was willing to use such an extreme measure to restrain him spoke volumes. Left with no other option, he stilled, focusing his concentration.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly, realizing what was happening. "Shikamaru," he snapped over his shoulder. "Hold him down, buy us time." Even as he moved into position to complete the barrier points and Shikamaru activated his technique, he knew it was too late. Bright, fire-like flares of chakra were quickly flashing forth, totally enveloping Naruto's form body. Upon contact with the Nine Tails' chakra, the ink serpents began to disintegrate, falling away from his limbs.

A long, pure black shadow wove nimbly along the ground, headed straight for Naruto's feet as he started to stand. Momentarily, it bonded itself to the blond's own shadow, freezing him in place. However, Naruto easily dispelled it now with a slash of chakra, severing the hold.

Suddenly he gasped, whirling. There was a flash of hostile energy behind them, moving too fast. "Get down!" Instinctively, he dropped flat to the ground, grabbing Sakura's hand in the process. Milliseconds later, a deafening hiss filled the air, sending shock waves resounding in all directions. Large vipers snapped forth, at the place where Naruto and Sakura had been only seconds earlier. Unlike Sai's creations, these green-scaled snakes were formidable and clearly malicious, venom dripping from their bone-white fangs.

"I missed, but I expected as much from you…Naruto."

Lifting his head, Naruto scowled at the newcomer. "Kabuto."

The dark folds of his cloak rippled as Orochimaru's former right-hand man stepped forward, the sunlight glinting off the metal of his glasses. He flicked his hand, and the vipers instantly slither back towards their summoner, disappearing into the shadows of his coat. "I can't say I'm surprised you came. After all," he said, snake-like eyes flickering to take note of the Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. "We have Sasuke-kun." Anger flashed across Naruto's face, much to Kabuto's amusement. "Still a touchy subject I see. Well, I recall promising you a proper fight once I gained proper control over this body. I hope you've improved since last we met, Naruto-kun. Otherwise," he shifted slightly, his sinewy tail whipping out threateningly into view. "You won't be defeating anyone today, much less Sasuke."

Naruto started to move forward, rage evident in his eyes. Kakashi immediately grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. "Wait, Naruto." He glanced from Kabuto to his team behind him. Escape was no longer an option; he doubted Kabuto would let them walk away so easily, nor would Naruto come willingly. They were probably closely matched even if all five of them fought against their adversary. However, the Jounin was also aware that they had other, more important objectives than defeating Kabuto. And they could not be achieved if their squad was incapacitated.

"Let's be smart about this." He shrugged off his back pack, tossing it to Shikamaru. "You three, fall back." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but he firmly cut her off. "Fall _back_. We've discussed this." Kakashi looked to Sai and Shikamaru, who nodded grimly in understanding.

Naruto looked confusedly at his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I have your back. Now," the Jounin took a step forward, fully facing Kabuto and pushing up his hitai-ate as he did so. "Let's go."

* * *

Slowly, meticulously, he wound the white strip of cloth around his wrist, just tight enough to stay in place. The low candlelight flickered in a small draft, throwing long shadows over Sasuke's body and the rest of the room. His eyes had adjusted to being in use again, only slightly uncomfortable from the implantation. But he was certain it would get better soon…

And yet, these eyes- his brother's eyes- seemed to have a will of their own. Perhaps it was an after-effect of the surgery, perhaps it was a result of their powers combining uneasily. Whatever it was, Sasuke grimaced to constantly hear echoes of a voice he'd hoped to never hear again.

___People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define reality_  


His fingers clenched, but Sasuke forced himself to relax, to ignore the insistent whisper that rose up inside his troubled mind. Tersely, he tied off the wrapping with a knot, snapping off the excess with a sharp pull. Normally, he pushed all these painful memories of his brother aside during his waking hours; that way, the gnawing agony became bearable. At night though, in the realm of dreams and nightmares, Sasuke found himself terribly vulnerable. Night after night, he'd relived all the bloody memories of his past since Itachi's death. It was a suffocating cycle of remembrance and pain, fraying his sanity. And though he was a good enough shinobi to not let it show, it chilled him to his very core. Now it seemed Itachi had come back to haunt him through his eyes. Because all he had to do was look into the mirror and see his dead brother, blood-red eyes letting him only see hatred and anger.

_But what does it mean to be correct or true, Sasuke? Merely vague concepts … their reality may all be a mirage _

A part of him wondered if this was worth it. There was an undeniable new strength circulating within him now, but at what price? Would Itachi's words chase him for the rest of his days, always repeating lowly, unstoppably in his head? it caused him to vaguely remember a time, too long ago, when all had been right in the world. When he'd had a mother, a father, and a brother. A family.

But of course, that was before Itachi splattered their clan's blood on the walls of their home, wiping that time away forever. The day Sasuke awakened his Sharingan, and began to see the awful side of humanity.

_Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_

"I don't care," he ground out, throwing the remainder of the wrappings against the wall with more force than necessary. This was the worst time for such a distraction to manifest, what with the war in full motion and the shinobi nations nearly crushed. And Naruto…

Naruto was coming for him; that much was certain. He felt it like a creeping sensation, a rising anticipation in the very marrow of his bones. It'd been years since he defected from Konoha, but the blond chased him with as much fervor as he had the first time. To this day, the dark-haired boy couldn't understand the utter devotion Naruto directed his way; he certainly did not think he merited it nor had he asked for it. Even Sakura and her girlish crush had given up. But not Naruto.

Frustrated, Sasuke picked up his sword, pushing aside his reminisces. Such thoughts didn't help him, and they only got in the way of his focus. He needed nothing more than his hate, his rage, for that was his power. And with it, he would once and for all wipe away the pitiful existence of those who'd wronged the Uchiha.

___Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death_

"Shut up." He glanced at the broken mirror, the splintered glass multiplying his reflection. Itachi had always been the brooding type, never clearly one way or another. Even in death, Sasuke was confused as to what kind of man his brother truly was. He was a many of many faces, none of which Sasuke believed to be real. He would wax poetic about reality, but had shrouded his entire persona in illusion.

And anyways, a terrible death was a small price to pay for revenge. If he deserved death for raising his hand against Konoha, then Sasuke reasoned it was only just that he get retribution for the slaughter of his clan first. That was the only truth that mattered anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

_1. Ninpou: Sumi Nagashi- _Ninja Arts: Ink Flush/ Super Ink Imitation Style: Wild Tentacles

2. _Doton: Doryūheki: _Earth Release: Earth Style Wall/Mud Wall.


	6. Battle

**A/N: Eek, this isn't coming along as quickly as I'd like. I know perfectly well how I want the plot to go, but it's writing the action/fight sequences that slow me down. It takes a while because I like to be accurate in what technique is used and how it is described, and writing action isn't my forte, I think**.

* * *

A feral grin widened Kabuto's lips, revealing yellow-tinged teeth. "Why Kakashi, you make it sound like taking me down is a simple task." He shifted his footing, the hood falling away from his head. "Though it's Naruto and the monster locked inside him that Madara wants, I would be more than happy to study you." His hands slipped out from the long sleeves of his cloak, giving off a bright blue glow as he focused energy there for the chakra scalpel technique. "What a treasure trove of information your eye must contain."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly, the Sharingan spinning menacingly. "I wonder what's the point of all your experimentation, Kabuto. After all, for all your study and tests, you still lack the most essential aspects of a good shinobi." Lightly, his fingers gripped a kunai, pulling it smoothly from his right leg holster. "You were a spoiled brat then and still are to this day."

The medical nin sneered at the barb, biting into his pale thumb. "The man you are is nothing compared to the being that I have become." Blood dribbled down from the pierced flesh as he bent towards the ground. "_Kuchiyose_-"

"_Bijū Rasengan_!" The air vibrated and thrummed with concentrated energy as Naruto aimed the dense sphere of whirling black chakra at Kabuto, moving in the blink of an eye. The sheer momentum vibrated loudly like the roaring of an oncoming wave, sending shock-waves outwards. Nine Tails chakra trailed in its wake like a fiery comet's tail, hissing with destructive power as it burned.

His target tried to dodge, jerking to the side, but was moments too late. The attack clipped Kabuto on his abdomen, gale-force rotation sending both of them flying in opposite directions. Cloth and skin were shredded instantly, bright red blood spurting from his side as Kabuto slammed into the ground several meters away. His dark eyes flashed in anger and pain as he pushed himself up, pressing a hand to his injury. Opposite him, Kakashi coolly flicked his hand, calmly dispelling the genjutsu of Naruto standing next to him. Grudgingly, he had to admit it was a clever ruse. "Perhaps you deserve your reputation after all." He pressed his palm to the gushing wound, pumping chakra quickly into the torn flesh. Immediately, the bleeding slowed as skin knit itself back together and ruptured blood vessels were repaired. Kabuto stopped as soon as the worse of the damage had been sealed; if that was an example of the arsenal of attacks the jinchuuriki had up his sleeve, he would have to conserve his energy.

Naruto groaned, slightly dizzy from the maneuver as Kakashi helped him back to his feet. "I think the chakra ratio is still off." Killer Bee had warned him that even the slightest mistake in the combination would make the Tailed Beast Rasengan hard to control. Combined with the immense weight of the concentrated chakra, and it was proving to be a difficult technique to aim precisely. He let the bright chakra withdraw, fading back behind its seal.

"Well, we have other options." He stepped to the side, squaring off as Kabuto made to stand. The other man seemed to be holding back, unwilling to fight at full force. Most likely he had to preserve a threshold of chakra in order to maintain his control over the shinobi he'd resurrected with his _Edo Tensei_. Definitely to his and Naruto's advantage. "_Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu_." With a snapping crackle, an electric blue current burst from his gloved hands, following his finger motions. It spun erratically between the three ninjas before taking on the jagged shape of a hound, baring fangs sparking with deadly voltage. The smell of singed atmosphere filled the air as the beast reared its head and charged, claws carving deep gouges into the earth.

"_Suiton: Suijinheki_." Inhaling deeply, the gray-haired man performed a quick succession of seals, exhaling out and transforming the chakra into a torrent of water. It quickly expanded upwards, forming a constantly shifting liquid wall in front of its user. Sparks and drops of water flew in all directions as the two jutsus collided, drenching the three men moving swiftly around each other and pooling on the ground.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Three clones appeared, circling around the original. Leaping backwards from the spray, Naruto smashed two smoke shells in front of him, the resulting cloud obscuring the four Narutos from view.

"You're becoming too predictable, Naruto." As the wave began to collapse, Kabuto looked to both sides, scowling. Kakashi had disappeared-

Without warning, a sharp pain suddenly flared from his serpentine tail. He whipped around, hissing angrily as the kunai embedded into his appendage dug in deeper, pinning it in place.

"_Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu_." A gloved hand erupted from the dry ground, seizing onto Kabuto's ankle. "_Suirō no Jutsu_." The many puddles of water on the field suddenly shimmered, slipping through the dirt like a sentient creature and collecting around Kakashi's hand in a rapidly expanding orb to form a watery trap.

Snapping his arm up, Kabuto managed to yank it free from the Water Prison before it fully engaged. "_Sen'ei Tajashu_." The dark cloth of his cloak's arm was torn into tatters as a swarm of snakes hurled out from his sleeve, flashing tapered fangs and encircling the Copy Ninja's fist. "Careless, Kakashi," he hissed as the hand quickly withdrew back into the ground, causing the water cage to collapse back into harmless splatters of water. Kabuto flicked his fingers, and the summoned snakes immediately clustered around the hole left in the earth. "Kill him." He flinched, senses screaming a warning as he tried to turn-

"Eat _this, _you bastard!" Naruto's eyes glared determinedly across the field, irises yellow from the sage energy powering his movements. He stood between two identical shadow clones, massive amounts of chakra gathering between their hands fast being shaped into deadly form. "_Fūton: Rasenshuriken!_" A deafening, bell-like screech wailed through their ears as he threw the chakra shuriken. It whistled through the air, whipping up fierce gusts as it shot out quicker than the eye could follow.

_Fuck_, he thought desperately. The snakes gathered in front of Kabuto, but he already knew they'd be no good as a shield. His body instinctively jumped to the left, expelling chakra from his heels for extra lift. But as the _Rasenshuriken_ approached, a burning sensation snapped at his tail, pulling him back down like a anchor. _Kakashi's damn kunai_-

An unearthly howl of pain rose as the four spinning energy points chewed into Kabuto's left leg, slicing through sinew and bone easily like a hot knife through paper. His summons disintegrated, instantly overpowered by the onslaught. On impact it expanded, cratering the ground around the medical nin as violent wind chakra exploded out and cut into his lower body. His stance faltered, the destroyed leg buckling under his own weight. As he fell to the ground, Kabuto focused chakra to his lower regions. His right leg had gone numb from the attack, and the shooting tendrils of pain splintering up his calf and thigh told him that his chakra pathways had taken extreme damage; the left leg was horrifically severed from the knee down. "_Shōsen Jutsu_," he forced through gritted teeth, pushing forth healing energy as quickly as possible. He managed to staunch the blood flow, just as Kakashi and Naruto started to circle closer.

_No choice_, he thought angrily, slamming his left hand down into a puddle of his own blood. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu._"

* * *

Fingers lightly tracing the earthen walls, Sasuke made his way slowly down the dark hallway. He didn't need to hold on to the wall, but did it more for something to occupy his mind and hands, if even for a few moments. Though the lighting was minimal, he had no problem seeing to the end of the corridor; his new eyes were impressive indeed.

_Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me_

These eyes were _his_, his alone. He repeated it like a mantra in his mind, forcing aside the cold voice that kept rising up like a waking nightmare. He refused to accept the voice to be real; it was merely an after-effect of the surgery and too little sleep. It was just a weakness within him that he had to put down and coerce into silence. It was just an obstacle that came with his new, greater power. It was _not_ his dead brother whispering things he didn't need to hear and spreading doubt into his being…

"I thought I told you to rest."

Sasuke turned his head a few degrees, sparing a glance to the masked man standing behind him. "I'm fine," he said curtly, taking his hand off the wall.

Madara shook his head, brushing past the younger Uchiha. "Don't rush it, Sasuke. Or you'll be useless when you go beat down your little rival."

The dark-haired boy's eyes flashed at the mention of Naruto, but Madara was already walking away. "Where are you going?" He wasn't particularly concerned about where the man was headed, but the comment about the blond had hit too close to home.

Madara didn't turn, his low voice bouncing hollowly off the wide open space. "The Eight Tails and Nine Tails have finally come into play. Be a good boy and finish healing while I take care of them."

He watched wordlessly as Madara disappeared from view, fading easily into the shadows. So Naruto had entered the war at last. Sasuke had half-expected himself to sense it, but Madara undoubtedly had more accurate detection methods than him. And yet…

The Uchiha followed the hallway to the very end, where the way split into two staircases. One led up towards the outside, while the other went back down into the private chambers, including his room. For a few moments, he stood deliberating in the dark. The constant humming of sound in his head was wearying, and the thought of rest was quite tempting.

_there's no rest for the wicked, little brother_

With an irritated grunt, Sasuke trudged briskly up the stairwell. If he tried to rest, Itachi and his damnable words would just follow him and disturb his sleep. He could rest later. For now, all Sasuke wanted was a breath of fresh air.

* * *

**A/N: Jutsus referenced- (wow, lots of jutsus today lol)  
**

1. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Technique.

2. Bijū Rasengan: Tailed Beast Rasengan.

3. Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu: Lightning release- Lightning Beast Running technique.

4. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei- Summoning: Impure World Resurrection/Reanimation.

5. Suiton: Suijinheki Water Release: Water Encampment Wall/Barrier.

6. Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu – Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique.

7. Suirō no Jutsu: Water Prison technique.

8. Sen'ei Tajashu: Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands/ Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes.

9. Fūton: Rasenshuriken – Wind Release: Rasenshuriken.

10. Shōsen Jutsu: Mystical Palm Technique/Healing Jutsu.


	7. Nine Tails

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_." Roughly, the gray-haired ninja slammed his hand down into a pool of his own blood, pumping out a burst of chakra to activate the summoning contract. Black script appeared, scrawling a circle around his palm before vanishing into the dirt. "Come forth, Nidaime Manda."

Kakashi leapt backwards as the ground shuddered violently, grabbing Naruto by the back of his jacket. "Get back."

With sharp cracks, the earth split deeply in front of them, sending rocks and pebbles flying into the air. From the furrows, a colossal serpent's head rose out from the chasms of the ground in front of its summoner. Opening its fanged mouth, it let loose a thunderous spitting hiss, saliva dripping from it's incisors as it reared up. The long coils of its scaled body slid heavily out into full view, the tail forming a protective circle around the injured Kabuto. It weaved its hooded head and neck back and forth, steely rolls of layered flesh thumping the floor powerfully. Four arm-like limbs extended from its hood, each ending with sharply tapering talons that clenched in anticipation.

Stopping a safe distance away, Kakashi stared thoughtfully up at the enormous reptile. It was easily as large as small mountain, towering over the trees of the forest around them. Clearly, Kabuto had done a number of nefarious experiments and cloning to produce such a monster. He doubted anything he himself could summon could subdue the beast. Beside him, Naruto cursed under his breath frustratedly. The Jounin knew Naruto could probably call on his own summons to fight Manda, but such a large-scale battle would surely not escape Madara's notice. Which left the Copy Ninja with only one final option...

He brought his hands together into a tight seal, channeling his chakra into his left eye.

Naruto looked at his teacher, alarmed. "Kakashi-sensei, I can-"

"No, Naruto. We're lucky to have avoided Madara so far. Just-"

"Oh crap!" Both shinobi scrambled back, jumping out of the way as Manda dove towards them, snarling ferociously. Its jaws snapped shut on thin air, just barely missing Naruto by seconds. Chunks of soil flew into the sky as it crashed down, rearing back up immediately.

Behind his giant summoning, Kabuto pushed himself into a sitting position, scowling. His legs were not responding to the healing chakra he sent washing over them, despite trying several different techniques. Naruto's attack had done more damage than he'd expected, severing almost every single chakra pathway in his lower body. Moreover, his present energy levels were getting dangerously low, especially after summoning Manda II and the healing attempts. "Looks like a stand-off, Kakashi," he called out over the writhing of the enormous snake. "I propose a trade."

"No deal, Kabuto. I doubt you have anything we're interested in," The Jounin answered tersely, concentrating. The Mangekyo took time to activate, and the ferocious serpent circling in front of them didn't help things.

"Maybe not to you, but I'm sure Naruto would be interested." The gray-haired man panted, reaching a hand into the folds of his cloak. Manda continued to prowl impatiently in front of him, waiting eagerly for the signal to kill.

"If you mean Sasuke, I can get him myself!" Naruto yelled back, scowling.

"No, Naruto. I have something I'm sure you'd be interested in." He held aloft a small vial, shaking it lightly. It was filled with a dark crimson liquid, sparkling brightly in the noonday sun.

Squinting at the small object, the jinchuuriki furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell is that supposed to be."

With a bark of laughter, Kabuto held the glass container in between his thumb and index finger. "Isn't there someone you've always wanted to talk to, to embrace?" He smirked, a sinister expression. "I can make that happen, with my wonderful _Edo Tensei_." When the blond ninja still looked confused, he went on. "In my canvasses through Konoha's cemeteries, I came across many long-dead men who had been great shinobi in their day. But the most interesting thing I found was an unmarked grave on the far edge of Konoha's borders. Can you guess who that was, Naruto?" His eerie smile widened at the horrified expression that suddenly lit Kakashi's face. "Let me give you a hint: her hair was still as red as the blood of hers I hold here."

For a long moment, Naruto's expression was frozen as understanding hit him like a tidal wave, causing a myriad of emotions to rush forth in a violent storm. His jaw dropped open in disbelief and shock, fists clenching tight.

_Mom_.

As a child, he'd spent many hours wondering who his parents were, sometimes walking quietly through the resting place of Konoha's fallen in the vain search for a shared name. He thought he'd at last found peace with his orphan status after finally speaking with his mother and father for a few precious moments. But the thought of Kabuto digging up Kushina's remains, desecrating her grave to extract a DNA sample to use as a summon...it brought a maelstrom of murderous rage bursting to the surface of his control, brushing aside caution and restraint. "Y-You _bastard_!"

Kakashi recoiled as a vicious aura exploded from the young ninja, surrounding Naruto with a cloud of angry red chakra. "Naruto, calm down-"

His warning was lost as Naruto surged forward towards Kabuto, a shroud of frothing fiery crimson flowing thickly forth. The mere shock-waves knocked the Copy Ninja off his feet, such was its potency. "Give it back!" he roared wildly, as demonic tails started to form from the chakra wrapping his body. "Give it back, you fucking bastard!"

"Now now, Naruto-kun." The medical nin sneered sadistically. "That's no way to strike a bargain." Before Naruto could even get close, Manda whipped its steely tail forward. The blow caught Naruto mid-chest, sending him flying backwards into the ground.

He immediately jumped back to his feet, ignoring the splitting pain from his ribs. "Shut up!" By now, any semblance of discipline had vanished from Naruto, replaced with unquenchable anger. The red chakra crackled as he moved, three fox tails extending behind him. His eyes had become thin slits, tinged with bloody color. Clawing at the ground with his nails, he leapt determinedly towards Manda and Kabuto.

With a hiss, the summon easily butted him aside with another slash of its tail. It snapped its teeth menacingly, undaunted by the small ninja charging at it. This time, Naruto felt several of his ribs crack, sending sharp jabs of pain through his abdomen as he landed heavily on the ground.

_**Foolish boy, you're going to get us killed over something trivial**_

The blond started as the Nine Tailed Fox's low growl penetrated his mind, radiating disapproval. He pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing. _Stay out of this, you dumb fox_. _You wouldn't understand._ Naruto forced himself to his feet, shaking slightly.

_**That's where you're wrong, stupid runt**_

_What do you_- He flinched, feeling a flare of energy spark inside. _What are you doing_? The red chakra that had spilled forth in his rage suddenly flickered and changed to a familiar yellow color, evening out into a more controlled form. It grew brighter and brighter until it was a pure white aura, teeming with trapped with energy.

_**Be quiet and let me help you crush that ridiculous worm**_

Kakashi's eyes widened as the chakra levels surrounding his student spiked, completely encompassing Naruto's body and taking on a mammoth size. A split second later, the collected energy exploded, deeply cracking the ground and sending a white cloud of smoke hurling into the atmosphere. As it slowly cleared, a chill ran down his spine as he beheld a sight he hadn't seen in sixteen years: the towering form of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

_**You can thank me later**_

Naruto clenched his hands experimentally. They were now in the form of sharp claws, easily the size and breadth of large boulders. Nine long, red-orange tails whipped the air heavily behind his fox body, stirring up stiff gusts. He felt monstrous strength flowing through his sinewy animal limbs, enough to casually knock over trees and mountains and-

Manda screeched shrilly, forked tongue licking the air agitatedly. It dove forward, aiming for the Fox's neck.

Opening his jaws, Naruto let loose an earsplitting roar, spitting out hot air and energy in a single caustic blast. It easily deflected the oncoming snake, sending it crashing into the trees behind them. Before it could rear back up, he slammed a heavy paw down on its body, pinning the writhing mass to the ground. Chakra whirled from his claws, burning at the scales touching his paw as Manda hissed in agony.

Kabuto grimaced as Naruto effortlessly tore at Manda with immense swipes of his claws, severing the snake's head within seconds. There was no saving the snake now. He'd have to create another clone back in his lab. But that was a worry for another time. For now, he needed to retreat and recover before attempting to capture Naruto. Taking advantage of the jinchuuriki's distraction, he hurriedly started forming hand seals to conceal his movements-

"I don't think so." The sharp blade of a kunai pressed to the soft skin of Kabuto's throat, and his eyes darted to the side to see Kakashi standing firmly behind him. "I'd prefer to take you in alive, Kabuto. The Kages would really enjoy interrogating you. However, I won't hesitate to bring in just your corpse if you give me reason to." The medical-nin seemed to debate whether he could complete his jutsu before Kakashi reacted, but the Copy Ninja seemed to sense his thoughts. Brusquely, he brought his left foot slamming down on Kabuto's injured one, grinding hard.

He shrieked as red-hot pain shot up his leg and through his entire body, bringing stinging tears to his eyes. The sensation was almost unbearable, splintering his reserve and draining the fight out of his form. "A-All right! Stop!" Kabuto panted through gritted teeth, biting his lip in agony as Kakashi roughly removed his foot.

Behind them, the Nine Tailed Fox kicked aside Manda's mangled carcass, turning to glare threateningly down at Kabuto. Bending over slightly, Kakashi tore the glass vial of blood from the man's grip and slipped it into his pocket. "This is the difference between us as shinobi. The man you are today may be stronger and less human," Kakashi gestured over his shoulder to the rest of his team. "But you lack courage and empathy. Why would Madara agree to work with such a cretinous person like you?"

Kabuto glowered darkly at the older man, warily eying Naruto as he shrank back into his human form and approached. "You know nothing about me, Kakashi."

"Maybe." The Jounin took a step back as Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru circled around the defeated man. They each took out a barrier scroll from their packs, driving them a little ways into the loosened soil. "But I know that a man who hides behind summons and immoral techniques and horrific experiments can never compare to a ninja who possesses a brave heart and compassion for his fellow shinobi." He retreated back one more step, putting a hand out to stop Naruto from jumping at the medical nin. "Do it, guys."

Simultaneously, the other three made shallow gouges to their thumbs, drawing red drops of blood to the surface; these were pressed to their respective scrolls. The ink characters inscribed on the paper sparked as the blood sacrifice was accepted, chakra instantly sapped from Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru as the barrier activated. "_*Mitsumata no shōheki_," they chorused together, forcing the scrolls fully into the ground.

Instantly, an opalescent film of shimmering light rose from the three scrolls, swirling in the air before surrounding Kabuto's huddled form. It coalesced into a bright sphere, a rainbow of pastel colors feathering over its shiny surface. Once it had taken on the shape of perfect globe, the chakra solidified into a hard, semi-transparent barrier, completely trapping the incapacitated man within it. While the rest of the team worked, Kakashi quietly slipped the vial of blood from his pocket, handing it wordlessly over to Naruto.

Blinking rapidly, the blond accepted it reverently, studying it for a minute before tucking it into the inside of his jacket. "Thank you, sensei," he said thickly, voice shaking slightly. He wiped the back of his hand briefly across his eyes, before directing his attention back to their prisoner. "What now?"

"Now," Kakashi nodded to the others, and they held the trap steadily between the three of them. " We get some answers." He fixed his gaze squarely on Kabuto's, the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning with dizzying speed as it activated. Illusory chakra, invisible yet potent, flowed from that black and crimson eye, pulling the helpless man irresistibly under its influence.

"Tell me, Kabuto," the Copy Ninja said lowly. "What is your hold over Madara?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

- Kabuto's summon is called Manda II (_Nidaime Manda_), a genetically modified and enhanced clone of the original Manda. For now, he has only appeared in the manga (chapter 513)

- Mitsumata no shōheki: Literally meaning "three-pronged barrier." This is a technique I invented for this story.

- The last paragraph refers to a part in the manga (chapter 490, page 4), when Kabuto shows Madara a mystery resurrected person to convince him to join forces with him.


	8. Conscience

**A/N: If you haven't read up to chapter 512 in the manga, the second and third scenes may be slightly confusing.**

* * *

Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate down, covering the Sharingan eye once more. Kabuto was slumped unconscious in front of him on the ground, still held in place by the barrier. Around him, his team murmured questions, but Kakashi ignored them. The information he was able to glean from the medical nin was alarming; he never imagined such a thing was possible. But if it was true...then there was a good chance they could defeat Madara.

"Sensei?" Sakura looked nervously down at the captive man. With Kabuto in tow, she didn't see how they were going to bring Naruto back with them, especially if he resisted.

The Jounin finally looked up. "Okay, we have to get Kabuto back to headquarters. I'm sure our interrogators will be able to get some valuable information out of him." Moreover, perhaps they'd be able to find a genjutsu to trick the man into dispelling the technique reanimating all the dead shinobi on the front-lines. That advanced of an illusion was not his expertise.

"What about Naruto, senpai?" Sai looked pointedly at the blond jinchuuriki, who scowled in response.

With a sigh, Kakashi looked at his student, who was standing rigidly in place. "Naruto, it's imperative that you return with us. If Madara manages to get both you _and_ Bee-san, then the world is his. It's as simple as that."

Not surprisingly, the blond shook his head vigorously. "Kakashi-sensei, you guys _need_ to trust me. I couldn't live with myself if I just walked away right now!" He pointed emphatically behind them, towards Madara's base. "I won't abandon Sasuke to that evil bastard! I'm going to save him and bring his ass back to Konoha, even if it kills me!" He lowered his voice then, speaking just to Kakashi. "Yamato-sensei is in there too; I sensed him when we were fighting Kabuto. If you won't help me bring back Sasuke, at least save Yamato. After all," Naruto dropped his gaze. "Didn't you always teach us...that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash?"

His dark eye widened slightly, and Kakashi was reminded of another young, determined shinobi who also had refused to quit, once upon a time. Obito's eye twinged, as if in reminder to the man of a lesson hard learned. He wondered if this was how his father felt the day he decided to save his friends at the price of victory for Konoha. His very core felt torn between the two mainstays of existence: duty to his country and his devotion to his comrades. And yet, Naruto's words hit a vulnerable nerve. Because the boy was right: he, too, probably couldn't live with himself if he just turned and ran from this place.

"All right," he finally acquiesced quietly, closing his eyes. Tsunade was going to kill him for this. Sai started to protest, but he waved it away impatiently. "But if this goes south, we all get out of here ASAP, understand?" Sakura and Shikamaru looked nervously at each other, uncomfortable, but didn't argue.

Naruto nodded hard, unable to restrain his relieved expression from spilling out.

"Good. Then here's the plan." Kakashi nodded at their prisoner lying on the ground. "The three-point trap needs to be bound to at least one person in order to still work. Sakura," He looked to their only remaining medic. "That will be you." Kakashi could clearly see the hurt and defiance in her green eyes, but the Jounin knew it to be the only way. Sakura was a good shinobi, but she lacked the strength of will to properly fight against Sasuke. Even now, he suspected she still carried romantic feelings for the traitor, and they would only work against her if they confronted the Uchiha.

"The rest of us," He continued, giving Sakura an apologetic yet stern look, "Will split into two groups." In precise movements, the silver-haired man nicked the skin of his left thumb on a kunai, letting several drops of blood well up before he tapped the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu._" With a popping sound and a puff of smoke, two ninken appeared: a small brown pug and a gray-furred dog. Both wore Konoha hitai-ates and blue vests emblazoned with Kakashi's trademark heno-heno-moheji seal.

"Pakkun," he said to the brown pug. "You'll accompany Sai and Shikamaru. The three of you will infiltrate the base and attempt to find Yamato. More likely than not, Madara will have had him incapacitated in some way, so bring him back to Sakura for medical treatment if possible. Keep your communicators on at all times."

"Got it, chief." The little canine strode over to his two assigned ninjas, barking at their heels. "C'mon pups, let's get to it."

As the group moved off, Sakura bit her lip as she watched them go. The kunoichi knew she should fall back and find a safe place to wait it out, but she needed to try once more. However, before she could step forward or even open her mouth to speak, Naruto looked back. Their gazes met, and the jinchuuriki gave her a look that was both pleading and sympathetic. _It's for the best_, he clearly conveyed, once again asking Sakura to put her faith in him and trust it would be all right.

"Okay," she mouthed back, dropping her eyes as she felt tears start to form. As the pink-haired girl maneuvered her prisoner into a shaded spot behind some bushes, she felt nostalgia rush forth fast and heavy. It was only three years previous that Team Seven had emerged from that arduous mission in Wave Country, strong friends. But now it seemed lifetimes ago, a fragile period that could never be regained.

* * *

"I see two entrances, over on the southwest side." Shikamaru gestured tersely. "How do you want to proceed?"

Kakashi looked at both, two dark portals into the underground base. They were about ten meters apart from each other, with nothing distinctive about them. "Pakkun, Shiba," he barked, turning to the ninken. "Can you pick up scents coming from either of those?"

The pug sniffed loudly at the air, his eyes narrowing in concentration. There's a lot of weird smells coming from the first one, I think it's that guy you called Zetsu? It's a bunch of the same odor, like clones." He took another whiff. "And it's faint, but I can smell a bit of that Kabuto person's scent along there too, mixed with some of Yamato's. Seems like he was carrying him."

Next to him, Shiba whined, nose quivering in the air. "Boss, I'm getting only two scents from the second entrance. Both Uchiha."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. He'd hoped to find Sasuke separate from Madara. This complicated things, especially if there were more Zetsus lying in wait somewhere inside. Their group was too small to combat any large number of enemies. "Okay, change of plans then." The Jounin peered forward. "We'll enter as a group through entrance A, Pakkun at the front, Shiba covering the rear."

One by one, the group cautiously made their way through shrubbery. Pakkun moved easily with his small body, nose alert to any new scent and ears perked. Kakashi followed directly behind him, Sharingan peeking out from under his hitai-ate. He flattened his body against the rock wall directly next to the yawning portal, pausing a moment for his team to catch up. Naruto did the same, concentrating on dampening his chakra signature. Stealth had never been his strong point, but so far it seemed to be all right.

A few feet ahead, the ninken pug sniffed experimentally before nodding at its master. Kakashi held out a flat palm and gestured forward, signaling for them to proceed. Naruto darted forward, following closely behind Pakkun. Shikamaru and Sai moved in after a few seconds, with Shiba on their tail. The silver-haired man took one last look around the outside, a final check for any enemies before slipping silently after the rest of the squad.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the staircase slowly, listening carefully to the sound of his footsteps echoing. Any sound was preferable to the relentless voice in his head. It made him restless, itching to go out and do something, anything. He reached level ground again, raising his head towards a pale light.

He'd entered into the main part of Madara's base, a huge cavern carved into the bedrock. Black patterns were painted on the walls, flanking the feature dominating most of the space: Gedō Mazō, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

Sasuke stared up at it, uninterested. While he was aware of its purpose of containing the energies of the Tailed Beasts, he found the gigantic statue to be vaguely disgusting. Its ragged body sat cross-legged on a lotus flower, looking like a grotesquely deformed deity. Shackles hung from its ankles and arms, chaining it into place. The uneven protrusions from its back resembled rough tree limbs, making a crude fringe. The statue's stony surface emanated a faint, eerie glow, filling the area with an ethereal light. Beneath the enormous flower it sat upon extended a thick stem, sprouting up from the depths of the cave. He'd only been there once, and had glimpsed the mindless entity growing at the base of statue. And while he bore no love for the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama , even Sasuke was nauseated by the appalling experiments Madara conducted.

He gazed up at the statue's blindfolded face, its hands held up in wait for the final two Tailed Beasts to be sealed within it. Very soon- if Madara had his way- the Nine Tailed Fox's powers would be added to the collection, and Naruto dead at its feet. Unwittingly, his hands clenched at the thought. It would be a pathetic way to die, the life sucked out of you by a statue. He didn't think that would suit the blond...

Sasuke turned away, unwilling to look anymore at Gedō Mazō. He began to walk back towards the stone stairs, to make his way outside. But then...he felt it.

His Sharingan eyes caught it first, the barest traces of chakra wafting up from the pit beneath the Demonic Statue. It floated lightly towards him like smoke, curling weightlessly against his skin. It was a strange yellow-orange shade, and felt oddly familiar as it mingled with his own chakra. The feel was welcoming rather than hostile, like a breath of warm air. Faintly, he now detected three other chakra signatures lingering in the air, the tiniest trace of a person passing. Evidently, Madara's defenses had not been adequate in keeping out intruders.

Stepping further into the cavern, the Uchiha made his way to the set of stairs winding downwards, to the base of the lotus. His shoes barely made a sound as he descended, hands tracing the damp walls of rock.

* * *

"What the hell?" Naruto looked aghast at the strange column of organic matter. It was a deeply disturbing sight to all of them: The torso and upper body of a man grew out from it, deathly pale and unresponsive. Many hands also extended outwards, circling him like the petals of an awful flower. Yamato had been set in front of the man, and he hung limply in place, either unconscious or dead. "Kakashi-sensei, what...who is that?"

The Jounin looked grimly at the clone, heart heavy. He was surprised Naruto didn't recognize it. The man's face was prominently displayed in the village, on the mountainside. "Shodaime-sama." Or at least, what was left of him. Clearly, Madara had devised some way to clone the long-dead Hokage, producing the shell of a man they now beheld. It disgusted him to his very core to see such a noble individual used in so vile a manner. Suppressing a shudder, he turned his attention to Yamato.

Whatever the flower's stem was made of, it was a soft and malleable material. It glowed faintly, and seemed to be thrumming with energy. Where it touched the unconscious ninja, the stuff stretched to stick firmly to his skin and bind Yamato in place. Even more appalling, a glance from his Sharingan revealed the matter to be parasitic in nature: it was steadily drawing chakra away from the other Jounin's body. "No one touch it," he warned lowly. "It absorbs chakra."

"How do we get him out?" The blond started to take out a kunai.

"Wait, I have an idea." Shikamaru stepped next to Kakashi, pointing upwards. "It looks like Madara manipulated plant cells and Shodaime-sama's DNA to make this, but that means it has earth attributes." He peered closer at the matter clinging to Yamato. "Lightning should weaken it enough for us to get him out. I can use my shadow bind to move Yamato-sensei, and none of us will have to risk touching it."

Kakashi leaned over, holding his hands a few inches away from the pulsing white plant and making a single seal. With a quiet crackle, his fingertips pulsed with a small amount of electricity. Slowly, he let the energy brush outwards, wary of any hidden traps. After a minute, the substance quivered, shying away from the lightning chakra. Steam rose as some of it was scorched, the smell of burnt vegetation filling the air. "Get ready, Shikamaru."

Naruto stood behind the two shinobi, watching tensely. Though blue electricity pricked at his skin, Yamato was still out cold and unresponsive. He needed to be examined by Sakura as soon as-

A sudden ominous feeling prodded at his senses, and the jinchuuriki stiffened. The fox within him seethed, feeling the same sensation like a chill wind cutting into skin. **_Him_**.

"Get down!" Naruto instinctively dove forward, knocking Shikamaru and Kakashi off their feet. The three of them landed in a heap to the right as a sharp crack sounded. Two shuriken quivered in the spot where the two shinobi had been standing milliseconds before, points embedded deep into the hard ground. Pushing himself immediately to his feet, Naruto lifted his blue eyes to meet the stormy gaze of the ninja advancing upon them.

"Sasuke."


	9. Obito

**A/N: I made several revelations here that are decidedly non-canon. They're just some things I thought would work well in this storyline...and to piss off Sasuke =D. This is supposed to be a SasuNaru/NaruSasu fic eventually, but I re-read some chapters and noticed that I write mostly from Kakashi's point of view...lol. Can you guess who my fave character is? XD  
**

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto rose to his feet immediately, mouth slightly agape. Time seemed to freeze for a several heartbeats, surprise stilling his movements.

The dark eyes glaring straight back at him were cold; and yet, he was unwilling to meet Naruto's intense stare. Instead, Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru, Sai, and Kakashi in turn. When he was facing his former sensei, the dark-haired boy smirked. "Back for more, Kakashi?"

The Jounin's face remained impassive as he got to his feet, voice calm. "Don't misunderstand us, Sasuke. We're here only for Naruto's sake. Even so, I doubt that you deserve the faith he exhibits in you." He turned his head the barest amount to the side, not taking his eyes off the Uchiha. "Shikamaru, Sai," He said quietly. "Get Yamato-sensei out of here. Leave Sasuke to us."

Beside him, Naruto looked sharply at his team leader. "Kakashi-sensei, let me-"

"No." The Copy Ninja said briskly, stepping to stand between Sasuke and the rest of his team. Pakkun and Shiba circled in front of their master, hackles rising as they bared their teeth to growl loudly. "Sasuke's failings are my burden too. We'll do this together, Naruto."

Scoffing, Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Then you two will die together." A movement on the ground made him jump, eyes flashing angrily as he dodged the long shadow shooting towards his feet.

"No!" Motions faster than the unaided eye could follow, Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru's hands, interrupting his technique. "You're no match for him. Take Yamato and go." The Jounin stood firmly in front of the young Chuunin, eyes watching Sasuke warily. He gave a quick signal to his two ninken, and the dogs immediately moved to guard the retreating pair.

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru quickly backed off, slinging Yamato's arm over his shoulder, with Sai taking the unconscious man's other side. "Be careful, senpai." Sai murmured calmly, heaving the injured Jounin up with little effort. They moved cautiously back towards the stairs, footsteps echoing dully on the stone floor as Pakkun and Shiba followed closely behind.

The remaining three shinobi stood unmoving, content to just glare evenly at each other for now. Kakashi's analytical mind was already racing, assessing and estimating. He himself had- at most- half of his chakra reserves remaining; the fight against Kabuto and the interrogation following had used up a significant chunk of energy. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have recovered quickly, and was brimming with force. Though, when they were up against Sasuke, even going in at full-strength was risky. And there was something different about the Uchiha. The Copy Ninja's sharp eyes had quickly picked up on the subtle changes. In their previous encounter, he'd observed that Sasuke's gaze had grown unfocused, a sure sign of vision deterioration from overusing the Mangekyo. His attacks had been ferocious, but his aim was no longer true. Now though, those dark pupils were clear, boring into him with unwavering confidence. Evidently, he'd succumbed to the necessity of preserving his sight.

"So you finally went through with it, Sasuke? And here I thought you couldn't fall any further." Kakashi said softly, looking at his former student with undisguised disdain. "For all your defensiveness about Itachi, you are no better than Madara in your quest for power."

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke unsheathed his sword, brandishing it between them. "What would you know, outsider?" His stare flickered to the Jounin's unveiled left eye. "Are you any better than us, showing off that eye you stole from my clan?"

For the first time in a long while, genuine anger flared to life in Kakashi's calm self. "This eye exemplifies the difference between you and me," He returned coldly. "While you seized yours with murder in your heart, I received mine as a dying gift from my closest friend...Uchiha Obito."

Sasuke's stormy glare wavered for a split second, recognition dawning. "Obito..."

Kakashi nodded stiffly. "Yes, Obito. Younger brother to Uchiha Mikoto. The boy that would've been your uncle...had he lived."

Naruto looked at the older man in shock. Kakashi's voice was full of regret, so different from his usual demeanor. "So, your Sharingan-"

"Was Obito's." He said, eyes never leaving Sasuke's face. "During the war, he sacrificed himself to save our team, and passed his eye on to me before he died."

"You're lying," Sasuke spat out angrily. "My mother never said a word-"

"Of course she wouldn't," The Jounin cut him off loudly, a bitter tone coming to his voice. "The clan was outraged that Obito would confer the Sharingan- your family's prized ability - to a non-Uchiha." It was difficult to contain the anger from spilling into his words. Even after all these years, Kakashi found it hard to stomach the injustice heaped on the boy who'd saved his life. "Instead of remembering him as a hero, the Uchiha were ashamed at what he'd done. They forbade anyone to speak his name again. If they would have had their way, they would've erased his name from the memorial stone. But the Fourth wouldn't allow it." Kakashi forced himself to lower his voice, clamping control back down on his emotions. His Sharingan, though, spun with dizzying speed. He could see that Sasuke's chakra was seeping out in cold waves, rage building, but Kakashi wasn't done. "This is the family you would destroy the Leaf over? In my opinion, whatever goodness existed in your clan...died that day with Obito."

"_Shut up! You're lying_!" With enraged speed, Sasuke jerked his left hand forward. A thin javelin of crackling electricity shot from his palm, aimed straight at the Jounin's chest.

Kakashi easily dodged, body flickering out of sight as he moved behind Sasuke. His hands were a blur as they cycled through seals: dragon, tiger, hare. "_Suiton: Mizurappa_." Chakra gathered quickly in his mouth before Kakashi exhaled forcefully, sending a rush of water blasting at Sasuke's back.

Nimbly, Sasuke whipped about face, making the signs of the horse and tiger in a flash. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ ." Compressed chakra shot out, forming a massive sphere of roaring flames in front of him. It collided thunderously with the jet of water, steam and foam swelling into the air. Waves crashed on either side of him, soaking the ground and splashing onto his sandals.

Impatiently, Sasuke clawed at the mist swirling in front of his eyes. Naruto and Kakashi had disappeared from view, but that wouldn't be the case for long. He twisted his head around quickly, scanning the area with the Sharingan. A sudden burst of chakra to his side made him instinctively turn, hurling a shuriken towards it at full force.

_You'd kill them, Sasuke? Do you have it in you...little brother?_

He jerked, aim thrown off from surprise. His breath caught, heart stopping as the shuriken sunk into Naruto's torso with a wet thunk, blood blossoming out. "No-" Before he could move or shout or fully register what had happened, the blond vanished with a popping sound, chakra dispersing into the air._ A shadow clone_.

"_Raiton: Jibashi_." Blue electricity rippled outwards from Kakashi's hands, speeding along the wet ground in the blink of an eye. Any moisture in its path was quickly vaporized, the lightning sharply cracking rock as it darted towards the Uchiha.

"Useless, Kakashi." Twin Mangekyo eyes spun rapidly as chakra was funneled and shaped into a semi-transparent form. The purple energy coalesced to create the towering figure of Susano'o, looming in a protective stance. It lowered its left hand in a flash, deflecting Kakashi's attack effortlessly with the glistening Yata Mirror. "You're just-"

"_Fūton: Rasenshuriken_!" Bursting out of the mist behind Sasuke, Naruto hurtled headlong at his exposed back. His yellow eyes were narrowed in concentration as he manipulated the Sage chakra to encase the Rasengan, giving it a defined, sharp shape. The spiraling wind chakra in his hand gave off a bright glow as he threw the great orb forward with a grunt.

_Shit_. He turned Susano'o just barely in time, its mirror shield emitting a sharp ringing sound as the Rasengan struck its smooth surface. Sparking blue and purple chakra spun erratically into the air, sending shock waves pulsing outwards. To Sasuke's surprise, the Yata Mirror cracked with a sound like the splitting of ice; he grunted as the force pushed both him and Naruto backwards, feet skidding along on the wet ground several meters before he could stop himself. "What the _fuck_," he cursed under his breath, panting from the physical strain.

Kakashi appeared behind the blond, steadying him as he was propelled back. Two shadow clones stood behind them, guarding a third who sat immobile as he gathered additional Sage energy for use. The Jounin's eyes widened at the sight of the damaged shield of Susano'o, clearly splintered by Naruto's attack. His Sharingan had detected the fire chakra that the Yata Mirror had emitted to negate the wind energy; why, then, did it crack?

One of the clones nodded to Naruto, who'd glanced back. "This one's ready." Three identical eyes looked forward at their opponent, thinking similar thoughts. Evidently, Susano'o's ability to block attacks was limited to the physical and elemental kind. The Sage chakra he'd imbued into the Rasenshuriken, though, had been unimpeded and nearly punched through.

Sasuke's breath came in quick, burning pants, the physical and mental pain of maintaining Susano'o increasing with every passing moment. Every fiber of his being seemed to be aflame with agony, the technique draining vigor from all parts of his body. Moreover, it seemed Naruto had managed to produce an attack that could almost breach even the Yata Mirror's formidable defensive power; he debated whether or not to withdraw Susano'o. Though his sight would no longer degenerate from using the Mangekyo, the chakra usage was still brutally exhausting. He dispersed the chakra guardian with a flick of his wrist, relief flooding through his limbs as the strain lifted.

"We have to finish this right away." Kakashi bit down on his left palm, using his finger to draw a circular seal on the pale skin. The longer they prolonged this, the greater the chance Madara would return. He flattened his hand against the ground, completing the blood contract. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ankoku-gai no Inu - Keruberosu_." Scrawled kanji characters appeared on the rock in a black circle around Kakashi, glowing with released chakra before being absorbed into the earth. Requirements fulfilled, a pulse of energy sparked under the Copy Ninja's feet before exploding outwards in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto gasped, nearly knocked off balance by a sudden, immense body appearing beside him. He felt Kakashi's gloved hand seize his upper arm, hauling him up as he rose. His feet came in contact with an oddly soft surface, rippling and shifting underneath them. The blond reached down to grab a hand hold, surprised to find only long shaggy hairs. The smoke began to clear as he looked forward, eyes widening.

They were perched on the back of an enormous three-headed hound, rough reddish-brown fur covering its sinewy body. From each massive paw extended wicked looking claws, which scored the floor with deep gouges. Each fierce head was almost identical with their sharp fangs protruding past its lips and spiky fringe, save for their eyes; each had pupils of a different color. The head to their left had brown eyes, the center bright red, and the right head with golden-yellow eyes. Its central head turned to gaze at Kakashi with one crimson eye, who stood at the base of its neck. "Kakashi-san," He growled lowly, whipping its long tail back and forth. "It's been years since you last called upon us."

The Jounin nodded grimly, patting the heavy fur under his feet for a brief moment. "I'd hoped for it to not come to this."

The giant dog took a step forward, spotting the dark-haired shinobi standing undaunted before it. "But I see the curse of the Uchiha cannot be so easily ignored. So be it." It reared up on its strong hind legs, letting loose a deafening howl as it charged forward.

* * *

**A/N**:** My interpretation of Obito and the Uchiha clan is based on several things, like why Sasuke didn't know that Kakashi had the Sharingan or where it came from? He seemed very surprised to know that there was a non-Uchiha with the ability. As far as I recalled, he was only mentioned in the manga by either Kakashi or in _Kakashi Gaiden_. The fact that I made him Mikoto's brother will play a part in later chapters, but enough spoilers for now.**

**Jutsus**:

1. Chidori Eisō- Chidori Laser Spear/Sharp Spear (attack that Sasuke starts with)

2. Suiton: Mizurappa - Water Release: Violent Water Wave/Water Trumpet

3. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

4. Raiton: Jibashi - Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder / Earth Flash

5. Fūton: Rasenshuriken - Wind Release: Rasenshuriken

6. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ankoku-gai no inu- Keruberosu - Summoning: Underworld Hound Cerberus. (This is a summon that I made up. Since Naruto and Jiraiya were capable of summoning toads of varying sizes and power, I decided to give Kakashi an 'ultimate' dog summon too. Obviously, it's based on Cerberus, the three-headed dog from Greek mythology.)

.

**Yata Mirror:** ("Eight Span Mirror") Shield that Susano'o carries. It it considered one of the three treasures and endowed with all nature transformations. It can change its own characteristics depending on the attribute of the attack it receives, canceling out the technique.


	10. With Blood

**A/N: Yeah so, I changed the summary for this story. For some reason, I woke up, looked at the original one, and completely hated it. *big grin***

* * *

Sasuke stood undaunted before the giant beast charging towards him, locking fingers together to form a tiger seal. He allowed several seconds to pass for the chakra to build up, filling his upper body. "_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu_." With a roar of sound, concentrated fire erupted from his lips in a red-hot blaze. The churning flames shifted into the form of a monstrous dragon's head, giving off enough heat to cause the air temperature around to rise. Tongues of ash and embers trailed behind as it hurtled forward like an awful comet, aimed directly at Keruberosu's head.

The hound's feet clawed at the ground as it halted, raising up its central head. Its fangs started to glow as energy built up in its mouth, burning red as it spun and prepared to release. Keruberosu's left head looked briefly at Kakashi, taking note of his drained appearance. Summoning had obviously taken a lot out of him. The dominant, middle dog barked back at the other shinobi on its back. "Give me some wind, kid."

"Right." Naruto leapt up to perch on its forehead, quickly performing a ram seal. "_Fūton: Atsugai_." The still air in the underground chamber abruptly turned forceful, whistling shrilly as it collected in the jinchuuriki's hands into a compressed vortex.

"_Katon: Hino Kabe no Jutsu_." Keruberosu's head dipped down, spitting out a mass of burning chakra from side to side in a straight line. Naruto's wind attack followed behind it instantly, fanning the flames and causing it to shoot up high past their heads. The combined jutsus created a thick, solid blazing wall of crackling heat between them and Sasuke, obscuring all from view.

The Uchiha crossed his arms in front of his face, bracing as the two attacks collided with a deafening thunder of sound and explosion of force. Burning chakra lit up the area like a storm of fireworks, cascading outwards and raining searing cinders down all over. Hot ash dotted his hair and arms, but Sasuke ignored it. Sweat was running down his back from the sudden spike in temperature, dampening his clothes. Even the rock walls and floor of the large chamber had rivulets of moisture on them from all the fiery heat in the atmosphere. He pumped extra chakra to the soles of his feet to compensate for the slickness, touching fingers to both wrist tattoos as he charged forward. Fūma shuriken were instantly unsealed, hands spinning them deftly, quickly attaching thin wires to them as he jumped up. His fingers flared briefly as he loaded the points with chakra, augmenting each weapon's cutting power.

"Get down!" Keruberosu roared, tossing its middle head back and up as four whirling shurikens whipped out of the haze of fire and smoke, spinning like deadly wheels towards them. The two outer heads twisted inwards, moving to shield its passengers.

"Whoa-" Naruto slid down the hound's neck as it reared up, heaving him off. Kakashi reached out a hand, grabbing the boy as he fell past. "Thanks sensei," he gasped. They both clung on tightly to Keruberosu's shaggy hackles as it abruptly lurched backwards, howling in pain.

Two of the shuriken had missed as the summoned dog dodged, but the balance of them struck its left head, driving deep into the flesh of its lower jaw. Blood spurted out and splattered its matted fur with red flecks as Keruberosu instinctively jerked its head back in agony, keening from surprise. As it did so, the wires connected to the shuriken pulled taut, adding to Sasuke's momentum and yanking him upwards into the air. He landed heavily on its injured head, drawing his sword before it could fully register his position.

The great beast howled terribly as he sunk the blade deep into its neck, severing blood vessels and muscles. Sasuke jumped again as its other heads swung around to face him, electric chakra pulsing in his palm. "_Chidori senbon_." The dark-haired young man flicked his wrist, sending long, razor sharp needles of energy shooting out in a arc. They peppered across Keruberosu's muzzle, piercing it at dozens of points as Sasuke vaulted over its ears.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto scrambled up along the constantly moving neck, dispelling his second clone as he moved. The chakra instantly rushed back into his body, bringing with it the Sage energy that had been collected and increasing his reaction time. The two barely avoided colliding with each other as they both leapt towards the other, eyes blazing. His fist connected with Sasuke's wrist and he grabbed it, twisting the sword out of the other boy's grip. With his other hand, Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha easily caught the blow with his free hand, wrenching his arm to the side. He kicked out with his feet, managing a blow to Naruto's side and knocking him off balance. "Pathetic, _usuratonkachi_. Your taijutsu is worthless as always," he hissed as the blond swung at his head again. Admittedly, the blond was faster than before, but it wasn't anything his Sharingan could not follow.

"What would you know, bastard," the jinchuuriki ground out in reply, managing to snake his hand past Sasuke's and close his fingers around his throat. "You have the stamina of a shriveled old woman." He tightened his grip, forcing his opponent to gasp out. "Shit!" Naruto winced, coughing as Sasuke brought both knees up and slammed it into his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him.

The dark-haired boy jerked himself out of Naruto's grip, trying to push away. He grunted as a kunai suddenly drove into his shoulder, searing pain lancing through his body and throwing him off balance as Keruberosu's body shuddered violently beneath his feet. Blood flowed freely from the wound, staining the sleeve of his shirt and mingling with the perspiration running down his skin. As he slid off the dog's back, he grabbed instinctively at Naruto's ankles, and the two plummeted towards the ground locked together.

Kakashi steadied himself as he took two more kunai out of his side holster, shouting up at the injured summon. "Are you all right?"

The hound groaned in pain, its disabled head feebly moving. "He cut most of the chakra pathways on my left head; it can't attack."

The Jounin leaned over, squinting down into the haze filling the room. The Uchiha was temporarily distracted by Naruto; this might be his only opportunity. Reaching into his tool pouch, he swiftly withdrew a set of seal tags and three _senbon_. Each tag was identical in appearance: perfectly square sheets of thin white paper with an elaborate circular design drawn on in black ink. There was a blank space in the exact center, left open for the addition of the final part of the seal. Using the finger he'd pricked earlier for summoning, Kakashi quickly traced the two kanji, '_seifuku_', onto the paper in his own blood. There was a stinging sensation as the seal automatically drew a small amount of his own chakra, converting it into energy for activation.

This particular seal was a unique technique he'd specifically developed for use against Sasuke; it drew on the fūinjutsu he'd learned from both the Fourth Hokage and from his time in the ANBU. A single seal tag could not completely incapacitate a shinobi like Sasuke; such a feat would require a full-blown sealing ritual performed by at least a squad of people. However, he could temporarily seal off certain chakra vessels, limiting Sasuke's arsenal of ninjutsu. Primarily, Kakashi would be targeting the veins that fed into his optic nerves; shutting those down would effectively sever chakra supply to his eyes for a period of time and disable his Sharingan.

Rolling the paper into a tight cylinder, the Jounin attached it to the slim shaft of a _senbon_. These needles had been crafted from chakra-conducting alloys; they would act as both a projectile as well as a medium through which the seal could travel on to reach the intended target. With quick efficiency, Kakashi had three needles prepared in the same manner within moments. One hand gripping Keruberosu's neck for balance, he leaned out, took careful aim, and-

The stiff wooden shaft of the _gunbai_ struck the _senbon_ precisely on its tip, knocking it out of Kakashi's hand and sending it falling uselessly to the ground below. He recoiled instinctively, only just now sensing the presence that appeared behind him.

Madara smoothly replaced the war fan back into its leather strap, voice echoing hollowly from behind his mask as he spoke. "Your fight is with me now, Kakashi."

* * *

Sasuke stifled a yell as the back of his head slammed onto the rock floor, sharp shards digging into his skin. The fall left him momentarily dazed, eyes blinking up at his surroundings blearily. A hoarse string of curses close by registered in his hearing , and he noted Naruto stirring a few yards away._ Get up._ Pushing himself up with a grunt, Sasuke reached over his shoulder, grasping the handle of the kunai buried in his flesh. Pain flared hot and caustic as he tugged it out, red liquid thickly coating the blade. He tossed it aside impatiently, forcibly straightening to his feet.

"Had enough yet, bastard?" Naruto said roughly, already standing. He winced as he rubbed the back of his skull, tender from the jarring impact with the ground. "I don't want to have to drag your ass back to Konoha in pieces."

And there it was, once again: Naruto's infuriating faith in him and utter refusal to give up on his goal. It pierced his cold demeanor effectively and easily, stirring up emotions that he struggled to contain. Sasuke scowled angrily as he stood, tersely flattening his palm over the wound in his shoulder. A short pulse of hot chakra cauterized the damaged flesh and sealed off severed veins, staunching the bleeding for now. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he ground out tersely. "The only thing I want to do with Konoha is burn it to the ground!" As he spoke, the chakra in his blood-stained hand shimmered. Flowing out thickly, it formed a dense mass of electric blue energy around his fingers that gave off a sound similar to the shrieking cries of a thousand birds. But even as the power swirled in a lethal gathering around his hand, the blue eyes that bored into him never wavered.

"I don't believe that, Sasuke." Naruto quickly produced two more clones, stepping back as soon as he recognized impending attack. "You're not as far gone as everyone else thinks." The _bunshins_ placed their palms over his, manipulating and shaping the chakra circling from his hand.

"Then you're a fool, Naruto!" The Sharingan spun sickeningly fast as Sasuke charged, speed augmented by a burst of chakra and rage. His right hand thrust forward, trailing translucent cobalt tendrils as the Uchiha pushed his _Chidori_ at the jinchuuriki.

_Crap. He's coming too fast_! The _kage bunshin_ to his left grabbed the real Naruto's arm and yanked with all his might, adding his whole weight in for extra torque. They both fell just in time as Chidori tore through the air where they'd been standing barely a moment prior, the high-pitched chirping noise it emitted nearly deafening at this close of a range. As the blond rolled out of the way, his clones crashed into Sasuke, punching and kicking as they tackled him to the ground.

"Hold him down," he said, pushing up a sleeve and sinking his teeth into the skin of his thumb. With his other hand, Naruto ripped down the collar of Sasuke's shirt, drawing a thick vertical line down the Uchiha's spine with his bleeding thumb.

"Easy for you-" One of the clones growled in return, seizing Sasuke's right hand and smashing it against the ground. "-to say."

Abruptly, the dark-haired boy twisted in their grip, forcing his head up far enough for his left eye to come into view. "_Amaterasu._" A trickle of fresh blood slid down his eye socket and cheek as the Mangekyo activated, jet-black flames igniting on Naruto's chest.

"Fuck!" The clone instantly vanished as the unquenchable fire touched it, scorching upon contact.

Partially freed, Sasuke kicked back viciously. His foot clipped the real Naruto on his chin, sending him reeling backwards. A brisk blow to the remaining _bunshin's_ neck and torso connected solidly, causing it to disperse. The dark-haired boy ran a hand down his back as he turned to face his opponent, feeling the still-warm liquid stain his fingers. "What the fuck are you trying to pull, Naruto?" The blond had had a chance to land an attack on him when his clones were jumping on him. Instead though, he'd used the time to attempt to draw something on his back. Why?

Unexpectedly, Naruto gave him a solemn smile. "It's-"

"Naruto!"

He gasped, looking up in time to see Madara materialize behind Kakashi. The ripple pattern on the older Uchiha's mask whirled dizzyingly as he activated his _Jikūkan Idō_, creating a powerful vacuum in the space around him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran forward, all thoughts of Sasuke left behind as Madara turned his technique on the Copy Ninja.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I'm a writer by day, so a lot of times when I come home after a day of typing non-stop, I feel too drained to force any more creativity out. XD  
**

**Jutsus & Stuff-**

1. Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

2. Fūton: Atsugai - Wind Release: Pressure Damage

3. Katon: Hino Kabe no Jutsu - Fire Release: Wall of Fire Technique (I made this one up)

4. Chidori Senbon: Variation of Chidori, manipulated into needle-like projectiles and thrown.

5. Senbon - needles.

6. Seifuku - literally meaning subjugation/ to conquer.

7. Gunbai: non-folding, Japanese war fan made of wood carried by Madara. His has a chain attached to its handle, connecting it to his kama.

8. Jikūkan Idō: Space-Time Migration technique.

.

**A bit about Keruberosu**: Since it has three heads, I thought it would be cool if each one controlled a different nature attribute, corresponding with its eye colors. So, the left head does Earth attacks, the center does Fire, and the right does Lightning techniques.


	11. Crossroads

**A/N: Special thanks to operagirl76 for being a fantastic beta! The comments and suggestions were invaluable, and helped me fix this chapter up. Thank you so much! Also, thank you to tucuxi for looking this over and giving advice on the plot!  
**

* * *

Even as he ran forward with all his might, every step seemed to fall too slow, and the space separating them shrinking too gradually. "Sensei!"

"Truly, the Hatake bloodline is formidable." The air around the Jounin shimmered and became distorted, locked in the technique. His mismatched eyes widened in alarm as he struggled to form seals, fighting against the vacuum draw. "But you are nothing compared to an Uchiha." In a whorl of color and air, Kakashi and Keruberosu disappeared from view as the jutsu completed, energy receding back into Madara's right eye.

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto felt as though he was wading through a churning ocean, pure anger conflicting with sudden grief as his vision and perception narrowed to just one thought: kill Madara. Emotions felt like they were choking him, clouding his thoughts. Chakra burst uncontrollably from his every pore, emitting palpable rage and fury, splintering the ground with each step the jinchuuriki took. Red and black energy began forming a dense layer over his body, vibrating the very air around him. "Let him go!"

Sasuke recoiled in surprise; the sheer energy Naruto was giving off was impossible. Its very presence seemed to burn at the oxygen in the chamber, making it difficult to breathe. Dimly, his mind urged him to attack while the blond was distracted. However, he was aware of a belated emotion slowly rising up within him. He seemed to be absorbing the revelations at a languid rate, information flooding his brain only recognized after a delay. Kakashi's defeat should have brought him a frenzied joy, or some measure of satisfaction at the very least.

Instead, seeing that Sharingan fade away from view brought memories of Itachi rushing back in a flood. The brother he'd hated with all his might for years, who he trained to kill day after day...who sacrificed himself endlessly for his younger brother. Gone before Sasuke knew his true worth. And now, yet another former pillar in his young life unceremoniously taken away, jarring the foundations of his already unstable emotions.

And suddenly, it was that dark night years ago, when he'd stood on trembling feet before the bloody corpses of his mother and father. Forever gone, forever lost. Leaving an eternally cold void within him that refused to be filled or ignored and catalyzing his downward spiral into lost turmoil.

Then somehow, it seemed like he was thirteen again: overshadowed by thoughts of his brother, outshone by a surprisingly strong Naruto...his own strength too feeble to accomplish his goals. And it was Kakashi who had stood over him calmly, coolly, teaching him a lesson he'd pushed away in the past three years.

_In the end, those who tasted revenge were not satisfied. It leads to tragedy._

"Shut up," he muttered, fingers pulling at his own sweat-damp hair. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Everyone crushed, his former friends and teachers slaughtered...

Was this the sweet revenge he'd craved? For it tasted bitter in the back of his mouth, tinged with too many memories and recollections of a more vulnerable time. Unfamiliar regret prodded him insistently like his brother used to, a sharp poke between his eyes with two fingers. Just as he'd done to Sasuke as a small, innocent child; just as he'd done one last time with the final dregs of life in his body.

_You'll only hurt and suffer more, Sasuke. Even if you are successful in your revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness._

He didn't know who was talking anymore: Kakashi or Itachi, it didn't matter. These were thoughts he didn't want clouding his judgment just as his revenge was finally nearing completion. He ought to have felt triumphant: Konoha and the wretched legacy of the Senju would be obliterated, the spilled blood of the Uchiha repaid. But why didn't it fill him up with elation? Why did this angry, aching hole within his soul refuse to relent?

With a dull roar, energy exploded a ways in front of him. Biting back a cry, the dark-haired boy fell as shock-waves rocked the ground, pushing past everything with unblockable force. Naruto's shouts had become nearly incoherent with rage, chakra slashing through the air like a monstrous cyclone around his body as he blazed a fiery path towards Madara.

Dispassionately, Madara took three steps backwards, letting a flare of chakra flow out of the Rinnegan implanted in his left eye socket. Immediately, six figures drifted out from the shadows behind him in a flanking motion, three to each side. Physically, they drastically different from each other: two were female, a few were older while the others younger, one towered over the rest of them. They each also bore different hitai-ates on their garb; Naruto recognized the emblems of Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure among them. Eerily though, each individual had the exact same eyes staring out from their pallid faces: the unmistakable Sharingan on the right and the ripple-patterned Rinnegan to the left.

With a surprised snarl, Naruto halted, looking carefully at the strange, stiff crowd in front of him. Each emotionless face was unfamiliar to him, and yet he felt gravely discomforted by their presence. He'd immediately recognized the Rinnegan eye, reminding him jarringly of Nagato. Surely the coincidence of six bodies was more than just that. "You-" His nails dug into his palm as he clenched his hands angrily.

"Yes," the older man said coldly, gaze sweeping over the bodies blocking Naruto's way to him. "Nagato wasted the gift given to him; I'm just putting it to its intended use."

The blond's chakra flared as he stepped forward, preparing to push his way through to his opponent. Instantly the body in front of him - a tall, blond woman with a Kumo hitai-ate- snapped her hand towards his face. Brilliant blue chakra burst from her fingers as she did so, the energy glancing off his cheek as Naruto dodged. She forced him back several more steps, movements quick and precise, before falling back into a neutral position in front of Madara.

"I see you've gotten much stronger. But do you really think you're a match for your fellow vessels?" The elder Uchiha flicked a finger, directing all six of them to form a line before him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked from face to face with a scowl, his instincts buzzing with warning.

"I'm talking about your fellow jinchuuriki." Madara nodded at each still form in turn. "Rōshi. Fū. Yugito. Yagura. Utakata. Han." His cruel chuckle echoed quietly in his mask, making the sound more menacing. "Quite a set."

Horror mingled with the rage bubbling up inside of Naruto as he looked at each face with a dawning realization. Each of these men and women had been jinchuuriki, just like him. Each had suffered, endured hardships, been despised...all because of the monster locked within them. And Madara had killed them all, sucking out their life force in order to obtain the demonic beast sealed inside. Just as he and Akatsuki had done to Gaara, and intended to do to both himself and Killer B. Even more unjust, the older Uchiha had had them resurrected and turned into mere pawns for his use.

Unmistakeably, something within him snapped.

There were fleeting moments in the past where Naruto had considered reasoning with Madara. After all, he believed no one to be irredeemable: this had held true when he'd met Gaara and Pain. And he still had faith in Sasuke. But any similar opinion towards Madara crumbled at once as he gazed upon the six dead jinchuuriki.

The red chakra surrounding his body fluctuated outwards uncontrollably, shredding at anything in his path. "They called us monsters," he hissed lowly, clenching hands tightly. "But the real monster was you all along. I swear, on my name of Uzumaki Naruto...you will not leave here today."

Sasuke bit down a scream as surges of stinging energy washed over his body, opening long scratches and cuts all over his arms and chest. His eyes could barely make out Naruto's blurred form standing ahead of him, the chakra erupting out forming a near-solid wall of force. Struggling to his feet, the dark-haired teen noted the sudden appearance of six more shinobi. The Sharingan could see the chakra emitting from Madara in long ropes like puppet strings, connecting him to each corpse. What kind of technique was this? Moreover, the elder Uchiha's left Sharingan eye had been replaced by a strange ripple-patterned, pale violet design. It was this new eye that seemed to be the source of the technique, minute chakra bursts visible each time it adjusted and moved a body.

Anger radiated off Naruto in waves, but this new development made him pause. He was severely outnumbered: if Sasuke decided to join in the fight, it would be eight against one. Even if Kakashi was here, the odds were heavily stacked against him. "You'd side with this bastard, Sasuke?" He gritted out, sparing him a glance. Surely the other boy wasn't so blind? "He's just using you for his own plans."

"Sasuke is none of your concern at the moment, Naruto," Madara interrupted.

Even as those words came out, the older man disappeared from view. Sasuke had barely enough time to flinch before he felt Madara reappear behind him, too close and too fast for him to even think about defense before a hand was touching his shoulder. "Sit this one out."

And he felt himself drawn backwards into the very fabric of time, his body falling into disconcerting nothingness as everything faded from view. An odd weightlessness seized him, his being drawn by an irresistible pull that drew him through reality. Countless miles flew by like mere inches; he wasn't sure if hours or mere seconds had passed. Perception was skewed in a manner that left him unable to tell any more. This wasn't the first time Madara had transported him so: like a rag doll borne adrift in a violent wind. No amount of tries would ever make it a comfortable experience.

Like before, his awareness returned to Sasuke bit by bit. He rose to his feet shakily, dizzy from the transition from there to...wherever he was. This separate dimension was a barren stretch: dimly lit by some unseen source of light and extending as far as the eye could see. Cubical platforms rose up from the black depths of a seemingly bottomless pit, geometrically stark and cold. The Uchiha's heart was still racing from the fight, adrenaline pumping furiously through his bloodstream. Being imprisoned here- even if temporarily- was an oppressive feeling. And what if Naruto managed to defeat Madara? Would Sasuke be trapped here until the end of his days? That thought brought a surge of panic rising up in him and caused the Sharingan to spin wildly as he searched for any clue towards escape.

"I wouldn't bother. It seems only Madara can transport us back out."

The unexpected voice came from his left, making him nearly cry out in surprise: _Kakashi_.

Sasuke reached a hand to his belt, grabbing reflexively for his sword. It was only when his fingers closed around an empty scabbard that he recalled Naruto knocking it from his grip. Undeterred, he focused the energy to his left hand, feeling it gain substance and tingle with electrical current. The Jounin didn't blink, didn't rise from his seated position as his former student charged towards him, the sound of Chidori echoing dully in the wide open space.

With a sharp, ringing noise resembling the sound of a gong, Sasuke's hand was suddenly stopped in mid-attack. It was a sensation similar to punching a wall, albeit invisible. For a few seconds, the energy from Chidori burned unsteadily before fading, dissipating into harmless smoke. The barrier, though, remained in place: it was completely solid against his fingers and slick as water. Only then did he notice the ring of seals drawn in a tight circle around Kakashi: they'd lit up as a result of Sasuke's attack.

The Copy Ninja rested his chin on a gloved hand, regarding the Uchiha expressionlessly. He'd suspected that Madara would remove Sasuke from the fight: the teen was hot-headed and difficult to control. Naruto only made such traits worse. "It's called the Seal of Five Birds," he said, seeing Sasuke eye the markings closely. "Not a very useful barrier normally, and pointless against multiple enemies. It will only repel very specific, designated attacks. However, if you know your opponent as well I do..." He let his statement trail away, already knowing the reaction it would invoke.

"You know _nothing_ about me." Sasuke spat out as he moved away, eyes narrowing with unrestrained contempt. He felt the impulse to activate Susano'o, to prove the older man wrong. However, the dark-haired boy knew from the other time he'd been trapped here to not waste energy trying. Madara had layered this dimension with some sort of suppression jutsu: it restricted him from using higher-level techniques that expelled large amounts of chakra, like Susano'o. Every time he'd attempted it, a suffocating sensation would overwhelm his senses, choking off air and forcing him to his knees until he ceased whatever jutsu he was performing. Whether it was a measure to prevent his prisoners from escaping through brute force or simply to coerce Sasuke to rest, it mattered little. He was stuck here until the elder Uchiha deemed it fit for him to come out. Resentment curled hot in his chest at that thought, worsening his already irritated state.

"Well, perhaps I don't know you as well as I thought I did. After all, you aren't the first to throw away their life for revenge. But I thought you were better than to be a mere pawn for a man like Madara."

Baring teeth, Sasuke's fist slammed jarringly into the barrier, shaking his arm to the bone. Pain immediately filled his fingers, but he was too angry to notice. "Shut up! Don't act like you know me!" Chakra spurted uncontrollably from his hand, only to be deflected by the seals. "Not while you sit there and openly flaunt that eye you stole from the Uchiha."

Kakashi stared back evenly, purposefully drawing his hitai-ate down to cover the Sharingan. "The Uchiha barely exist today. Your family destroyed itself over their eyes and power." He didn't pause, voice cold even as Sasuke's energy erupted around the barrier uselessly, pounding relentlessly against the obstruction. "That's the key difference between you and me, Sasuke. Obito's eye grants me a way to power, yet my other eye is ordinary. Your Sharingan gives you strength but blinds you at the same time. You can't walk the righteous path if you can't see it."

"I've heard that a hundred times, Kakashi!" The dark-haired boy's nails dug hard into the shield. "You have nothing but useless morals, and I've outgrown them. They won't stop me from killing you, from killing Naruto, or anyone else who stands in my way."

Wearily, the silver-haired man closed his eyes. "Let's say you kill us. What then? And I mean it, Sasuke. When everyone you want to kill is dead, what are you going to do then?" Abruptly, he gave a bark of mirthless laughter. "Though I suppose it wouldn't matter in the end, should Madara get Naruto."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke pushed away from the invisible obstacle, flexing his sore hands.

"Madara's Eye of the Moon plan. You really had no idea?" For the first time, Kakashi looked up with a small spark of genuine surprise. That explained some of Sasuke's complicity. He'd always thought it odd that the dark-haired boy would go along with such a plan willingly. "He never told you why he was collecting all of the Tailed Beasts?"

"Why the fuck would I care?" Sasuke growled, inclining his chin.

"You should, especially since his Eye of the Moon genjutsu would put everyone under his control. _Including_ you." The older man peered closely at the suddenly quiet boy, choosing his next words carefully. "An infinite _Tsukuyomi_. That's what he has planned for _all_ of us."

Sasuke turned away, thoughts churning. Was this all true? Had he done as Madara ordered only to be screwed over in the end? "You're lying," he whispered hoarsely, refusing to believe his words. In his blind thirst for revenge, he'd trusted the older Uchiha to act in a way to benefit both of them. Was Madara taking advantage of his lack of foresight?

His former teacher shrugged. "It doesn't matter. At this point, all Madara needs is Killer B and Naruto." He raised an eyebrow, intrigued at catching Sasuke flinch at Naruto's name. "He'll die, you know," the man said slowly.

"What?" The Uchiha turned back, eyes flashing.

"Naruto. When the Nine Tails is extracted, he'll die."

"I look forward to it," the teen mumbled in return. But when he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but imagine the blond lying lifeless on the ground, body limp and broken. It was unnerving to see, causing a phantom pain within him he didn't care to name. He couldn't kill him three years ago, at the Valley of the End. His hand had hesitated that crucial moment, a split second away from a fatal blow. He felt the same feeling now as he had then: an unwillingness to snuff out the bright life within the jinchuuriki. They'd beaten each other up as new Genin, fought bitterly, and nearly killed each other. But Sasuke never before acknowledged the unconscious line he'd drawn when it came to Naruto. Sakura didn't matter to him; he couldn't find a shred of remorse at his attempts to end her life. But not Naruto. Why? Countless times he could and should have reached out and snapped the blond's neck or put a kunai through his beating heart...but it wasn't within his will to do so. He wondered if it ever would.

_We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths_

And he hadn't known the kind of person Itachi was until after he was dead and cold on the ground. It was a regret he'd clutch painfully to his soul for the rest of his days. Would it be the same way with Naruto? Would he miss the overly loud and bold remarks the younger boy always threw at him? Would he reminisce on his brusque manner, on his undying faith in him? Would his voice haunt him too?

Kakashi's gaze was boring into him intensely, as if reading him like an open book. He hadn't seen a glimpse of that side of Sasuke in years: unsure and looking too young to be in such a scenario. "You hear Itachi, don't you." It wasn't a question.

The Uchiha exhaled forcefully, almost choking on his own saliva. "How do you know?"

"Because it's not a simple thing, to take another's eyes." The Jounin tapped his forehead protector, above his own Sharingan. "You take a bit of them into your own being, give it new life and allow it to grow. But it's never truly a part of you." Kakashi thought briefly of Obito, of quiet ethereal words floating unbidden in his grieving mind. It was a long while before he learned not to shun them as manifestations of guilt, but to welcome the echoes of a treasured life cut short. Over the years that disembodied voice had faded to gentle whispers, soft nudges of conscience that Kakashi had come to cherish.

"Does it stop?" The words came out before Sasuke could stop them. He regretted them instantly, irritated at his lack of control. Once again he turned away, frustrated beyond words.

The Copy Ninja rose to his feet, looking over the other shinobi impassively. The boy's chakra had ebbed to a slow, faltering flow, hostility all but faded away. More than ever, Sasuke looked as though he was at a crossroads: torn between the path he'd be been running down and the longings of his own lonely heart. "That depends on you, Sasuke." With a flick of his hand and a brief glow of chakra, he dispelled the barrier around himself. The energy shimmered weakly in the air as it collapsed. "I hate repeating myself, but I'm sure you know: We aren't the lucky ones, Sasuke. But we are far from the worst off."

Sasuke didn't need the man to continue, remembering well the words he'd said next, all those years ago.

_Chidori is a power given to you because you've found things important to you. That power is not something to be used against your friends or for revenge. You yourself should know what it should be used for._

Did he know? He'd tried to attain power the moral way: it couldn't satisfy his thirst for strength. All he'd had to show for it was some childish happiness and a handful of friends. And he'd willingly sacrificed all those things in order to defect and seek forbidden advantages. And yet, Naruto chased him regardless, eyes shining with a searing trust that Sasuke didn't think he deserved. Kakashi, too, displayed a lingering sureness in his wayward student: another team leader might have done his utmost to eliminate the Uchiha for the traitor he was. So what exactly did Naruto and now Kakashi see in him to make them so sure? Especially since Madara had been so confident to label Sasuke a true avenger? Whatever ability he had now was surely ill-gotten at best, bought with vengeance in his heart.

Was there too much blood on his hands?

* * *

Naruto coughed painfully as he slammed into the rock wall, breath knocked out of his lungs from the force. He felt at least one rib crack, sending tendrils of pain licking up his side. The injury immediately began to knit itself, though at a slower rate than usual. The majority of his energy was focused into maintaining the Nine Tails Chakra Mode, limiting his healing ability. With a grunt, he pushed off the wall, barely dodging another blast of azure chakra that drilled into the spot he'd been standing in only seconds before.

The towering body of the Two Tailed Cat stalked predatorily in front of him, potent waves of fiery sapphire chakra engulfing it from head to toe like fur. Its mismatched eyes watched the blond ninja closely, tracking.

Madara stood a safe distance away, observing the fight dispassionately. Two bodies lay unmoving on the floor, disabled by some technique of Naruto's. The chakra he'd directed at Rōshi and Han failed to animate either corpse: it seemed the his jutsu's effect had been terminated somehow. But no matter. He still had four more jinchuuriki in play, and the Nibi in particular was rather effective at combating Naruto. It was circling around the boy like a cat cornering a mouse, hissing deafeningly as it prepared another attack. The blond dove out of the way again, dropping into a roll and moving behind Yugito. The elder Uchiha sent a pulse of chakra to Fū, who darted forward to latch onto Naruto's undefended back as the Two Tailed Cat whipped its long tail towards them.

The air practically boiled with superheated energy as the monster cat swung its tail towards Naruto, his attempts to throw off Fū unsuccessful. Gritting his teeth, he quickly made a ram seal and grabbed the green-haired girl by the arm. "_Kawarimi_." Their positions switched instantly with a puff of smoke, propelling the female jinchuuriki straight into Yugito's attack. A vicious slash opened up on Fū's abdomen, the scent of burning flesh filling the air as she fell to the ground heavily. Such a wound would have been fatal to a normal shinobi, but the undead kunoichi started to push herself back to her feet, undeterred.

Unhesitatingly, Naruto thrust his open palm against her exposed back, blood dripping out from the gash he'd opened there earlier with a kunai. He swiftly traced the liquid like ink following a brush, forming a ragged symbol outlined with a circle: the kanji _jiǔ_. Chakra funneled along his arm straight from his core, burning through his pathways as he forced the energy out onto the blood seal. "_Fūinjutsu no jinchuuriki: Kakuan wa o ushi o kai narasu_."

It felt as though his every pore was aflame as the seal activated: it harshly pulled both a chunk of his own chakra and a portion from the Nine Tailed Fox, creating a doubly reinforced binding. Essentially, the combination of both their energies forcibly surged through the target, locking down chakra points and preventing their use. However, the technique consumed a significant amount of power: at full strength, Naruto estimated he could use it five times consecutively at the most. As it was, he'd been expending chakra to maintain Nine Tails Mode as well as healing wounds and using jutsus. Combined with the fight against Sasuke as well as sealing Rōshi and Han, he was sorely feeling the draining effects. Disabling Fū had brought yet another wave of fatigue washing through him. He didn't think he could manage another.

Madara smirked, seeing the blond falter, exhaustion evident. It was time to end this. He redirected his chakra with a blink, concentrating it into Utakata. The Six Tails jinchuuriki lifted a bent, flute-like weapon to his lips, blowing a mixture of air and energy into it. The blower emitted a thick stream of transparent bubbles that whirled like birds into the air, surrounding Naruto. They converged around his head as he struggled to futilely to escape.

Flailing desperately, Naruto clawed at the bubbles that pressed heavily against his mouth and eyes. They acted with a life of their own, combining together to form a larger bubble that completely enclosed his neck and face and began to fill with water. He could feel the chakra-tinged liquid seep into his skin and push down his throat, choking the very breath out of him. Black spots swam around his vision as his oxygen-deprived brain began to shut down, unconsciousness pulling him deep into its chilly embrace.

* * *

**A/N:**

1. **_Kawarimi_** - substitution technique/body switch

2. _**Fūinjutsu no Jinchuuriki: Kakuan wa o ushi o kai narasu**_ (made up) - literally meaning 'Jinchuuriki's Sealing Method: Kakuan Taming the Bull' / Kakuan's 5th Edict On Enlightenment. Refers to the fifth of the "Ten Bull Pictures" that Yamato's _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment (a.k.a. Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss Bringing Hands)_ is based on. Seal reinforced by the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

** I would like to note that in the manga, Naruto had never met any other jinchuuriki besides Killer B and Gaara; in the anime, I believe he's also met Utakata. I chose to go by the manga storyline.**


	12. Kamui

**A/N: Thanks again to my awesome beta, operagirl76! She catches my strange mistakes and lapses in judgment XD. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave some feedback!**

* * *

His lungs burned in agony, the need for air making Naruto dizzy. Water filled his nose and mouth, coating any surface possible and forcing every bit of oxygen out. His vision blurred as the pain in his chest reached an unbearable level, nails clawing uselessly at the bubble enclosing him from the neck up. It was increasingly difficult to form coherent thoughts, reality melding together like raindrops falling on glass as Naruto dropped to his knees, struggling weakly.

Just as he felt the last of his strength ebb from his limbs, his eyes registered Madara approaching, black robes billowing behind him.

The fearsome mask, distorted by his rapidly darkening perception, resembled the hellish countenance of a devil as he gazed down on Naruto in malicious satisfaction. "Looks like I win after all. But don't worry Naruto: you won't be alive long enough to see-" His breath caught, sensing the impossible, feeling an additional presence that _should_ have been gone. Madara knew it was too late even as he moved to dodge, the crackling thunder of chakra shrieking through the air-

Sasuke's hand tore through the man's chest with a sickening organic crunch, liquid splashing out and sizzling as _Chidori_ burned through flesh and muscle. His target shuddered convulsively, muscles pulsing around the foreign hand. Sharingan blazing brightly, the teen grunted in anger as he realized his trajectory was off. Madara had managed to move several inches before they'd collided: the blow Sasuke had intended to pierce through his heart had punctured too far to the left, piercing a lung instead. He could feel strong heartbeats just barely out of reach, defiantly alive and taunting him without words.

"Sasuke." The older man hissed, a rare look of surprise in his eyes. He could feel warm fluid seeping out from his wound, soaking the front of his robes. "How-" The elder Uchiha glanced back to Naruto, understanding striking him like a knife.

Kakashi quickly dropped to Naruto's side, fingertips sparking with red chakra as he hurriedly placed them on the bubble choking the jinchuuriki. Instantly, the orb collapsed, faint wisps of steam evaporating into nothingness. Freed, Naruto inhaled explosively, bracing himself shakily against the floor as he coughed out water and bile. The sweet oxygen rushing back into his burning lungs was a pure blessing, sending relief shuddering through him from head to toe. "Ka-" The blond's watering eyes shot up in disbelief at the Jounin, looking as if he beheld a ghost. "Kakashi-sensei? H-How-"

"No time for that now, Naruto." Already, the Copy Ninja was pulling off both of his gloves and discarding them on the floor. "Listen to me carefully, because we have one shot at this." With terse motions, Kakashi ripped open his tool pouch and drew out nine blank scrolls. Each length of paper was a snowy, pristine white and wrapped tightly into a cylindrical shape.

"A shot at wha-" Naruto's eyes widened in shock, beholding the two Uchihas locked in combat. "S-Sasuke?" His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper, unsure tendrils of hope seeping into his tone.

Grunting in frustration, Sasuke yanked his arm back, staring at the mortally wounded man. A white substance was dribbling thickly out from the hole _Chidori_ had torn open in Madara's chest, looking nothing like blood. Moreover, though he hadn't managed to land a direct hit to his heart, the attack should have been sufficient to bring the older man to his knees, if not kill him outright. "What…" Medically appalling and unnatural enhancements were nothing new to Sasuke: Orochimaru and then Kabuto had both pushed the limits of their own humanity, becoming strange walking blends of man and serpent in their pursuit of immortality. Madara, it seemed, had far surpassed their level of monstrosity. "_What_ the hell are you?"

The masked man chuckled, a low cruel sound in his throat. He pressed a hand to the gory injury, unfazed by the gruesome sight. "I am an immortal presence, Sasuke. And you're foolish to think it is within your ability to defeat me."

Sasuke rolled to the side, gravel digging into his back as he dodged. An enormous chakra paw slammed into the spot he'd be standing on only seconds before, creating a small crater in the ground.

The Two Tailed Cat hissed ferociously, mismatched eyes tracking him closely. Yagura and Utakata moved into view, flanking Yugito's hulking form. Behind them, Madara watched coldly as his kinsman assumed a defensive stance. He'd planned on using the younger Uchiha a bit longer, but it seemed that course wouldn't play out as he'd have liked. Inconvenient as it might be, Sasuke was no longer a useful pawn. The remaining three jinchuuriki under his control advanced upon the younger Uchiha, circling a cornered prey. "Kill him. Bring me Itachi's eyes."

The anger simmering in Sasuke's blood rose to a rolling boil at the mention of his brother's name. "Don't you _dare_ speak his name again." Energy burst out in waves as his Mangekyō activated, spinning in a fearsome kaleidoscope of red and black. The chakra flowing forth quickly surrounded the dark-haired shinobi, coalescing to form the towering, translucent body of Susano'o. The veins near Sasuke's eyes bulged visibly, sweat dotting his pale brow from the mental and physical strain. "You'll pay for manipulating me, Madara." Chakra solidified into a sword and swung forward with a hiss, splitting the air with a roar of sound as he charged.

* * *

Impatiently, Kakashi jabbed the shuriken into the ball of his thumb, drawing blood to the surface. He repeated the procedure to each of his fingers, until a steady flow of crimson liquid collected in his palms and trailed down his arms. Bending over the first blank scroll, the silver-haired man quickly began scrawling a long, convoluted series of kanji, his blood glistening wetly on the paper.

Naruto knelt beside him tensely, watching the fight close by nervously. Every fiber of his being longed to jump back into the fray, but the Jounin had firmly ordered him to leave the fight to Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei, let me-"

"No, listen to me. We need to do this _now_, and Sasuke agreed to hold off Madara." He'd moved on to the third scroll, every passing minute it took him to complete the set of hastily-written characters seeming too long. _They didn't have much time…_

"But _what_-"

"Before, after we fought Kabuto," he gritted out, eyes narrowed in concentration for the task at hand. Kakashi kept his sentences short and brief, focusing most of his energies into finishing the seals. "In his mind…I saw the truth. The Shodai Hokage defeated Madara in their last battle, but he took some of his cells. His own body was too damaged, so he created a clone from Hashirama's DNA, most likely with kinjutsu. It seems he managed to find a way to bind his life force to it."

Naruto's eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and disgust. "But why is it so hard to kill him?"

"Hashirama's genetic trait, the _Mokuton,_ is special because it _creates_ living cells. They replicate and grow to repair any damage. With that power, he's eliminated most of his own human weaknesses." Kakashi's hands ached from the numerous cuts, the outflow of blood sapping him of energy, but he forced himself to keep working. "Essentially, his body now is a modified form of the _Mokuton_."

"How does that help us? And Sasuke-" The blond winced as the dark-haired teen took a hit to his side, stumbling.

"Sasuke knows the risk he takes in fighting alone against Madara." The Copy Ninja realized it was a brutal statement, and caught the look of pain in Naruto's face. However, their only chance at victory lay with the jinchuuriki. "He's doing it for _you_," he added quietly.

"I…"

"Argue with him about it later," the older man interrupted, adding the final character to the last scroll. "Give me your hands." He flipped them both over so that Naruto's palms were facing up. With another trickle of blood for ink, Kakashi drew two identical characters on his hands: the kanji _karu_. "That's done." He took a step back, standing in the middle of the laid-out scrolls and began performing a complicated set of hand signs. One by one, the crimson-colored words began to light up and glow, resonating with energy. "The _Mokuton_ is highly sensitive to positive energy," he said, answering Naruto's other question. "Which means it will react intensely to _Yōton_ techniques."

Understanding finally dawned on Naruto like light filtering over the dark horizon: Kakashi had to be referring to the energy emanated by his Nine Tails Chakra Mode. Whilst training in the isolation chamber within the Falls of Truth, Yamato's _Mokuton_ techniques had responded to the outpouring of Yang chakra, the wooden posts maturing almost instantly into full-grown trees. But would the same effect occur with Madara? Kakashi had always been a cunning strategist, but even he was prone to mistakes. And this was the one situation where a mistake_ could not_ happen.

* * *

_"It's not a simple thing, to take another's eyes." Kakashi tapped his forehead protector, above his left eye. "You take a bit of them into your own being, give it new life and allow it to grow. But it's never truly a part of you." _

_"Does it stop?" _

_The Jounin was surprised to hear the hesitant confusion lacing Sasuke's voice, unsure as an innocent child. It reminded him jarringly of how far too early all of their innocence had been stripped away…_

_He rose to his feet, looking over the other shinobi impassively. Sasuke's chakra had ebbed to a slow, faltering flow, hostility all but faded away. More than ever, he looked as though he was at a crossroads: torn between the path he'd been running down and the longings of his own lonely heart. "That depends on you, Sasuke." With a flick of his hand and a brief glow of chakra, he dispelled the barrier around himself. The energy shimmered weakly in the air as it collapsed. "I hate repeating myself, but I'm sure you know: We aren't the lucky ones, Sasuke. But we are far from the worst off." _

_The Uchiha stood unmoving before him for a long moment, seemingly lost in thought. He only looked up as he felt the older man begin to concentrate chakra together. "What are you doing?"_

_Kakashi pressed his palms together to form a seal, focusing the energy in his body to his Sharingan. "Going back," he said simply. "My team needs me." His other, normal eye looked at Sasuke purposefully calm. _

_And the dark-haired teen understood the implication underneath the underneath: _it was a team he himself had been a part of once upon a time._ "How?" Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, indecision gnawing at his insides. "Take me with you."_

_The Copy Ninja's hands parted to reveal the black and red pinwheel design of his own Mangekyō, spinning slowly in his eye socket. It lent a savage ferocity to his appearance that was intimidating, augmented by the low lighting. Any lingering pity or kindness evaporated from his face, replaced by a serious coldness. "Understand this, Sasuke: I am going back to help my comrades." His mismatched eyes were like shards of ice, as if daring the other shinobi to argue. "If that is not also your intent…" A pregnant pause followed, causing Sasuke to glare back defiantly. "Then I'll leave you here to Madara's whim."_

_"No. I…" He was acutely aware of the choice Kakashi was presenting him with: return and help Team Seven, or stay in Madara's prison, powerless to escape. The inner conflict within his mind was chaotic, years of vengeance-seeking warring with a suppressed desire for camaraderie. There was so much blood on his hands, on his soul…_

_An object dropped at his feet with a metallic clang, making him flinch. It was worn and battered, the steel surface shining dully and familiar. He felt a rush of memories at the sight of it, the hollowness in his heart aching terribly. The carved leaf emblem was bisected with an uneven slash mark, put there by Naruto's own hand when-_

_"He kept that this entire time, as a reminder of the good he believes exists in you." Kakashi glanced down at the old hitai-ate. It'd been left behind three years ago, a memento of the fight that had finally torn his team apart. Perhaps it was meant to be…"What's your decision, Uchiha?" He used the surname on purpose, highlighting the mental obstacle separating Sasuke from the right choices. _

_"I…"_

_The other shinobi didn't respond immediately, but Kakashi didn't expect him to. Sasuke had always been a physically talented individual, but this was a mental challenge that he had to overcome. In the meantime, he kept his back turned to the teen. Whether Sasuke chose to throw in with them or not, Kakashi fully intended to return to aid Naruto…and the key to escape lay with _Kamui_._

_The theory had begun to grow in his mind after their last encounter with Madara, when he'd attempted to use the technique to eliminate their enemy. The elder Uchiha however, had been completely unfazed by the jutsu: "Don't bother, Kakashi. Techniques like that have no effect on me."_

_It caused Kakashi to wonder exactly why that was. Moreover, the similarity between Kamui and Madara's Space-Time Migration intrigued him, to the point where he'd been turning the possibilities over and over in his head since that day. Only one explanation made sense: the two techniques seemed to operate on the same principle of moving objects from one point to another. Kakashi knew that his body could probably never wield the Mangekyō as effectively as an Uchiha. However, that meant Madara would also underestimate his eye's ability._

_It seemed Madara's _Jikūkan Idō_ worked as a two-way channel into this alternate dimension: he could transfer objects and individuals into it as well as out of it. Kamui, then, was just an inferior version of the technique: he'd only been able to send targets out and away from his location. However, since they were trapped in the dimension now, perhaps all they needed was a one-way trip out…_

_Truth be told, the silver-haired man wasn't even sure if it would work. But it would be preferable to sitting and stewing in this oppressive place. He turned his head slightly, glancing back at the young Uchiha. It seemed Sasuke had made a decision__…_

_Slowly, with painstaking movements, Sasuke bent over, picking up his old hitai-ate with slightly shaking fingers. It was heavy in his hands, like the guilty weight on his blood-stained conscience. He lifted it despite the drumming beats of his heart, feeling the press of smooth cloth against his tingling skin as he tied it around his forehead._

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Kinjutsu: forbidden techniques (generally techniques that either cause extreme harm to the user or violate the laws of nature).

2. Mokuton: Wood Release.

3. Yōton_: _Yang Release/Light techniques (e.g. Nine Tails Chakra Mode). Based on the physical energy that governs vitality. Can be used to breathe life into form.

4. Kamui: Kakashi's special Mangekyō Sharingan technique.

5. Jikūkan Idō: Space-Time Migration

6. Karu: Nine.


	13. Izanami

**A/N: Extra special thanks to my beta operagirl76! She catches all those goofs I make and straightens out the story. Much love!**

* * *

Madara stood safely behind Yugito, quiet anger seeping into his mind. The bodies of Utakata and Yagura lay immobile to the side, gruesomely dismembered. A congealed, brackish liquid seeped out from their severed limbs, pooling darkly on the ground. Black fire still licked at their skin, quickly reducing the defeated Paths into sparse piles of ash. Though the effects of the _Edo Tensei_ kept regenerating the damaged body parts, _Amaterasu_'s undying flames continuously burned them through. For now, they were useless to him. Sasuke remained standing, visibly drained but determination evident in both his eyes and his stance. In hindsight, it had been an error on his part to imprison Kakashi and Sasuke together: the Jounin had obviously somehow persuaded the younger Uchiha to switch sides. He'd thought the teen was firmly entrenched on the path of vengeance...but no matter. This was merely a setback. One that Madara fully intended to eliminate.

The wound in his chest had closed up, though the skin was still noticeably uneven and scarred. It would take several additional days of rest for his body and chakra to recover to an optimum level, but that could wait until afterward.

Sweat soaked Sasuke's hitai-ate, dripping onto his flushed face and eyes. Air pumped harshly in and out of his lungs, struggling to fulfill his body's need for oxygen. Every fiber of his being ached to the bone, pain emanating from each individual pore. Susano'o drew energy from his limbs with insatiable thirst, stressing his body to its limits and then some. Its purple-hued form stood at the ready around him, chakra sword scraping along the stone floor.

The Nibi limped before him, its left hind leg severed at the paw by Susano'o's chakra blade. Nonetheless, it was still a formidable foe. It was amazingly swift in spite of its great size, easily keeping pace, much to Sasuke's frustration. Susano'o flickered and flared corresponding to his emotions, shadowing his every movement. With a flick of a hand, he reformed its energy sword into an enormous bow and arrow.

Madara frowned at the change in strategy. Sasuke had relied solely on the sword since the start of their fight. Why was he suddenly switching to a longer range weapon?

Ignoring the stabbing pain in his temples, the younger Uchiha pumped another pulse of chakra into his left eye. "_Amaterasu_." Black flames leapt up in front of him, crackling dryly as they formed a wall. Simultaneously, Susano'o drew back its ethereal bow, notching six glowing arrows to it. His chakra vessels felt raw, overtaxed by the strain from maintaining multiple Mangekyō techniques. For a fleeting second, he chanced a quick look behind Madara, to where Kakashi was preparing whatever plan he'd come up with. Instinctively, his eyes sought out the familiar head of blond hair...but he wrenched his gaze away. This was no time for distractions.

He switched his focus to his right eye as soon as _Amaterasu_ was fully formed, finely tuned chakra threads seeping out to mold the inextinguishable fire. "_Enton: Kagutsuchi._" Erratically shifting fire snapped crisply, solidifying and extending into a forest of sharp points. A shudder ran through him, nails digging into his palm as Sasuke struggled against the exhaustion in his body. Every muscle was coiled tight, quivering with the burning effort of staying upright. _Kakashi better hurry._

He exhaled sharply as Susano'o launched arrows out of its bow in the blink of an eye, screeching through the air like deadly swooping birds of prey. Each one grazed the concentrated inferno held in front of him like a shield, black chakra adhering to every shaft as they sped past.

Gritting his teeth, Madara moved fluidly to the right, reaching out with his chakra and moving the Nibi alongside him. Sasuke had aimed at him rather than Yugito as he'd expected, forcing the older man to go on the defensive. He realized now that the other shinobi had chosen to use the bow for its greater attack speed: Madara barely had time to react. Instinctively, he maneuvered the Two Tailed Cat in front of him as arrows laced with black fire rained down, quicker than the eye could follow.

The barest trace of a smirk moved Sasuke's lips as he watched the arrows strike the final jinchūriki mid -torso, easily piercing through skin. Immediately, black flames flared and licked over the Nibi's body, like a lit match meeting dry tinder. The acrid odor of charred flesh blossomed into the air, sickeningly sweet and noxious. Ashes fluttered all around as the demon cat stumbled, limbs failing under the merciless onslaught of fire. Heavily, it fell to the ground in a crash of dead weight and crackling fire, movements slowing to a complete halt.

Disgusted, Madara jerked his right hand, sweeping the burning corpse away from him. Grudgingly, he had to admit he'd underestimated Sasuke: the teen was putting up a fiercer fight than he'd anticipated.

Susano'o leveled its bow, the light it gave off casting an eerie glow over Sasuke's features.

The older Uchiha could see the budding sureness plain in Sasuke's gaze: his triumph over the remaining Paths had invigorated him mentally, breathing life to a small hope for victory. Perhaps he thought the worst was over... but Madara knew better, knew different. "You're a foolish child, Sasuke." He straightened, robes fanning out as he moved. "You have no idea what you're up against." And with that, he vanished.

_Shit_. The dark-haired shinobi whirled around, extending his awareness outwards, feeling for a trace of his opponent's chakra. After a moment's hesitation, he dispelled Susano'o with a brief flux of energy, body immediately sagging in relief. It felt as though he'd run a thousand miles, muscles stretched too far and worn too thin. His pale skin was flushed and slick with sweat as Sasuke shifted himself stiffly into a defensive stance.

From what he'd seen thus far, the older Uchiha's Space-Time Migration permitted him to teleport himself swiftly from point to point without a trace: he could easily reappear at any location before Sasuke realized it. If he maintained Susano'o, he would be able to immediately fend off such surreptitious attacks. However, he doubted if his body could sustain the technique for much longer: his energy reserves were approaching dangerously low levels. It would conserve more power to focus on detecting his enemy first and then reacting, if possible. As far as he could discern, Madara had disappeared completely, leaving behind only quickly fading traces of chakra. The only remaining energy signatures in the area were from Kakashi and Naruto-

_What the..._ His Sharingan spun rapidly, detecting an anomaly. The chakra concentrated around Naruto was burning uncommonly bright and seemed to be increasing in intensity with each passing second. He'd never seen such a dense energy collection, glowing like a molten star in his vision. Moreover, Kakashi appeared to be channeling his own energy into whatever technique the blond jinchūriki was using: Sasuke could see the flare of the Jounin's chakra gradually dim as it was funneled outwards and away from his body. The accumulating power was almost breathtaking, coalescing in Naruto's body in levels he'd never thought possible-

Some sixth sense shivered through his body without warning, pulling him back from his distraction. But before he could even fully register the presence that materialized before him, cold fingers were wrapping themselves tightly around his exposed neck, cutting off shocked breath. Nails as sharp as talons dug cruelly into his skin, painfully compressing his windpipe and tendons. Sasuke stifled a surprised yell, his hands instinctively shooting up to pull desperately at the choke-hold Madara had on him. Belatedly, he felt a disturbing, oppressive fatigue settle over him like a thick blanket, muffling his awareness and reactions. The cause seemed to be the other shinobi's hand, channeling malicious chakra through his digits and into his victim.

Madara could feel Sasuke's pulse beat erratically under his fingertips, frenetic and alarmed. The teen's breath was ragged and shallow, obstructed by the iron grip around his throat. The older man only tightened his grip further, mercilessly squeezing as he made a quick seal with his other hand. Already, his jutsu had ensnared the boy's chakra points, effectively preventing their use.

Sheer panic flooded his brain, warring with instinct that screamed at Sasuke to fight back in any way possible. But even as he fumbled and strained to form hand signs, the younger Uchiha felt foreign energy seep further into his system, wafting over every inch of his skin. It burned like liquid fire through his veins, but the scream rising in his throat couldn't push past the steely hand slowly choking him. His vision blurred dangerously, barely perceiving Madara's blood-red Mangekyō focused intently on him. Faintly, his oxygen-deprived brain registered the copious amount of chakra pouring out from his opponent's eye, curling like sentient smoke around Sasuke's body. "W-Wha-" A strange, disturbing sensation was making itself evident: it began in his toes, feeling like he'd stepped in icy water. Steadily, the sensation crept up his shins and to his knees, as if he were slowly being lowered into a glacial pool. Horribly, the dark-haired boy felt his lower extremities grow numb with a permanent chill: Madara was stripping the very life out of him.

The older man chuckled, a mirthless and cold sound. "In time, Sasuke, perhaps you might have overcome me. But today, you're just a pathetic little boy. You can't even begin to imagine the power I wield." He lowered Sasuke slightly, so that their eyes were level with each other. The younger shinobi's Sharingan had faded back into their regular black, too drained of chakra to remain. He smiled savagely behind his mask as Sasuke's kicking feet abruptly stilled, hanging limply in place. "Painful, isn't it? Like being lowered into your grave. But...you at least deserve to understand this final legacy of the Uchiha: _Izanami_." Madara noted the flash of recognition in his dying kinsman's eyes. "Yes, that's right. For every power existing, there is an equal and opposite force. And thus it is with _Izanagi_. The Sage used _Izanagi_ to create, but he also possessed the ability to destroy: with _Izanami_."

It was with a macabre satisfaction that Madara watched his handiwork: the Sharingan revealed all of its effects clearly. While _Izanagi_ could be used to conceive and alter reality, _Izanami_ functioned to erase it. At full strength as the Sage of the Six Paths used it, it simply eliminated a target instantly from existence, like spring sunshine melting away the last traces of winter. However, Madara was not the Sage, and _Izanami_ at a weaker level would just forcibly tear the life out of a victim. But like _Izanagi_, use of such power was paid for with permanent blindness: his eye would close forevermore. Nonetheless, Madara reasoned it was a small price to pay to eliminate such an obstacle. After all, he could use Sasuke's eye as a replacement once he was through.

The dark-haired teen could never have imagined such agony: every fiber and pore of his being overflowed with violent, excruciating pain. He felt as though he was dying by inches, a lifeless feeling washing steadily closer and closer towards his frantically beating heart. Whatever energy remained in his failing limbs was quickly leaving him, wrung out of Sasuke like water out of a sponge. Already his vision was clouding over, the noise in his ears muffled and distorted. _Was someone calling his name?_ Dimly, he looked up one last time, shivering as Death's icy touches drew him close for an eternal embrace-

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto appeared suddenly behind him, hands immediately latching onto his limp shoulders and pulling.

Madara's eyes lit up with a feral glow, reaching out with his free hand. "Reckless of you, Naruto. This-" His words were cut off abruptly, the breath knocked out of his lungs as something struck him from behind. Reflexively, the hand encircling Sasuke's neck released its grip, flying up to touch the viscous liquid dribbling out of the wound in his chest. Fingers, tinged with sharp chakra, wriggled wetly where his heart formerly beat. In front of him, the_ kage bunshin_ of Naruto pulled Sasuke away from his reach.

Grunting, the real Naruto drove his other hand into the gaping hole his _Rasengan_ had created, trying to maintain as much contact as possible. It was absolutely sickening to feel muscles flex around his hand, warm fluids seeping out generously, but he forced himself to concentrate. The older Uchiha tensed, starting to move. In a flash, two more clones appeared on both sides of them, each grabbing one of Madara's arms. The jinchūriki barked a terse command to both _bunshin_."Go!"

Madara's eyes widened as a white-hot force surged like electricity through his body, paralyzing and inflaming his flesh. A heavy stiffness locked up his joints and tendons, preventing them from moving. The chakra he attempted to draw out felt leaden, unresponsive and useless. Even his bones seemed to weigh him down like stones, holding him in place. _What technique was this- _His Sharingan could see the energy bursting forth from all three Narutos. But rather than being used to form an attack, they seemed to be pumping all of it into his wounded body. With effort, Madara managed to lift his hands several inches, the sight of his fingers bringing a real jolt of fear to his normally calm mind...

The pale skin had lost its luster, quickly becoming dull and acquiring a bark-like texture. Even as he watched, the man could see the grain of the wood grow defined and split into smaller, jutting twigs. Within a second, his hands became completely unresponsive, mere tree limbs attached to his arms._ Impossible_. He realized with a blaze of anger what was happening: Naruto was forcing all his Yang chakra into his body. The cells of Hashirama that made him immortal were now reacting strongly to such raw, pure energy, shifting into a more natural state: as trees.

Madara turned his neck, which was rapidly stiffening, crackling with dry snaps as he moved. He focused his right eye on the shadow clones holding him in place. But even as he pumped chakra to it, the vision in his Sharingan blurred, refusing to respond. It rolled feebly in its socket for a moment before stilling completely, darkened and lifeless. As the eyelid slid over the dead orb, the elder Uchiha felt panic finally pierce his calm demeanor: _Izanami_ had taken its price.

* * *

Kakashi's breath came in harsh pants, hot and ragged as he concentrated. The Jounin sat cross-legged on the floor, the hastily drawn scrolls arranged in a circle around him. Each scrawled character glowed with an ethereal light, pulsing with barely-contained energy. His palms, sweaty and rubbed raw from forming hand seal after seal, were pressed flush on the gritty ground. Steadily, the chakra contained in his lithe body was gathered to his hands before being drawn out by the active scrolls. The silver-haired man likened the sensation to bleeding out: he could feel the vitality drain out of him like water out of a funnel. Every wave of energy he forced out made the markings burn brighter, until they bathed the area in a soft warm light.

Normally, this was a technique employed by medical nin to perform energy transfusions in the field: it was designed to help patients who'd depleted their own chakra levels too far. He pumped power from his own reserves through the circle of seals, which converted the energy into Yang chakra. This type of chakra was readily accepted by living tissue, promoting healing and temporarily boosting energy levels. For this scenario, he'd modified it by making Naruto's hands to be the focal points for the chakra: this way, it would augment the effects of his Nine Tails chakra.

From such a close range, his senses easily detected the erratic flow of Madara's energies. The man was losing control over his _Mokuton_-modified body, rough bark bursting through skin and gaining rigidity. It was almost gruesome to behold, the flailing mixture of man and tree taking root in barren rock: half-human yet half-plant, it was a horrible sight that chilled him to the very marrow of his bones.

But even as these thoughts flashed across his mind, Kakashi could feel his strength drain away alarmingly fast. He realized with a distant despair that he'd miscalculated the energy he had remaining: the Jounin didn't have enough chakra left to keep the transfer up any longer.

_No_. His body shuddered involuntarily, and he put down a hand to brace himself. _They were so close_, he could feel it. But the silver-haired man's system refused to release any more power, fighting to retain the tiniest bit necessary to survive. _And yet, we cannot fail-_

"Senpai!" A hand grabbed his shoulder, steadying the Copy Ninja just as he began to slump over.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, forcing his neck to turn despite his exhaustion. "Tenzō."

Yamato pulled him upright as Sai landed beside them, his scroll and brush at the ready. "I'm going to help Naruto."

The silver-haired man breathed a sigh of relief, sagging visibly. _Help had finally arrived_.

The other Jounin looked over the arrangement of scrolls swiftly, confusion in his features. "A transfusion? To Naruto?"

"There's no time to explain," Kakashi struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain lancing up his legs. "Finish the jutsu." He was thankful when the brown-haired man obeyed without another question, automatically moving to take Kakashi's place in the circle.

* * *

The energy flowing relentlessly into his body was like liquid light: it seeped into every pore and vein and cell. It pushed aside the safeguards Madara had carefully implemented, surged past his own chakra effortlessly until it felt as though he was replete with solar energy. Layers of skin flaked and roughened into shards of bark, leaves unfurling themselves into the open air. His left hand didn't respond at all to any of his efforts, stretching upwards like a bough towards the sun. The same went for his feet and legs: they were entrenched unmoving to the ground, thick roots burrowing down. _It isn't over yet. I've come too far to have it end here-_

Desperately, Madara's remaining eye whirled in his head, seeking out his target. Whatever chakra remained untainted by Naruto's technique he summoned to the Rinnegan and reached out with his right hand, the only remaining limb still feebly functioning. With a burst of effort he broke out of the shadow clones' hold, fingers reaching instinctively for the Naruto that stood at his back, eye spinning as he activated the _Ningendō._ The two _kage bunshin_ grabbed him again, but he ignored them. Killing the real one would eliminate them as well.

The jinchūriki gasped as cold fingers clawed at his skin, a strange feeling rushing through him. It was as though tiny hooks suddenly were attached to every inch of his skin, pulling at him and through him...seeking his very soul.

Madara tightened his grip, letting the power of the Human Path suck voraciously at his victim's vitality-

With a sharp pop, Naruto disappeared. _Another clone._ All that was left behind was a cloud of white smoke dispersing rapidly into nothingness. _No!_ That should have been the real body! Madara tried to scream out in frustration, but wood was already circling his neck, wresting his consciousness away_. _Hashirama's cells had almost completed their transformation.

As the world dimmed in his remaining eye, Madara looked forward one last time. Several yards ahead, the real Naruto stared impassively back, cradling Sasuke's unmoving form in his arms. _  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Enton: Kagutsuchi- Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord/ Inferno Style: Flame Control.

2. Izanagi and Izanami: In Shinto mythology, Izanami was the former wife and sister of the god Izanagi and goddess of creation and death. Long story short: Izanami vowed to kill 1000 people a day, while Izanagi replied he would create 1500 people a day.

3. Ningendō: Human Path. Ability to remove the soul of any target touched as well as read their mind.


	14. Passage

**A/N: Thanks for your patience! I apologize for this chapter taking so long: work and life have been getting the best of me. Thank you for your reviews; I haven't been able to reply to them as promptly as I like, but they're appreciated nonetheless.  
**

**Of course, much love and thanks to my beta, operagirl76, who is always so thorough and knowledgeable! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've got a lot of nerve, brat, bringing him here," Tsunade snarled, her clothes whipping around her as she strode briskly down the darkened hallway. "Do you have any idea what would happen if the other Kages-"

Naruto jogged to keep up, struggling to hold his emotions in check. "Baa-chan, please! Just _look_ at him, that's all I ask."

The Godaime finally stopped at the end of the passageway, pausing before the shut door. A small window was situated in the corner, casting soft moonlight over the two of them. In the dim light, she looked older than her normal youthful illusion, tired and haggard. She could see the hope in his eyes, the faith he had in her powers and compassion. He always reminded her vividly of Nawaki, the brother she'd lost so long ago. It made her fonder of Naruto than she cared to admit, and so it pained the Hokage deeply to see him committed to such a burden.

The jinchūriki reached a hand up, grabbing at the doorknob. Tsunade stopped him as he began to turn it, heaving a sigh. "Naruto, stop and think for a minute. This isn't-"

"I've done nothing but think for the past three years!" The blond bit his lip, bowing his head in frustration. He'd expected this argument from her, but that didn't make it any easier. "He..."

Tsunade dropped to one knee, looking up into the young teen's face. "He's an S-ranked criminal, Naruto. Do you know what that means?" The pain in his expression tore at her heart, but she pressed on. "Even if I can heal him, what then? Think of all he's done. The other Kages will demand he stand trial-" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but Tsunade was sure he was aware of the implications: Sasuke could very well be executed for his crimes. "He isn't your responsibility! Why suffer on his behalf? Think of your dreams, all that you've worked for. You deserve to be happy-"

"I can live without happiness!" His voice bounced loudly off the walls, echoing down the dim halls. Naruto took a quick breath, trying to steady his rampaging emotions. "I...can live without happiness," he repeated quietly. "But...I can't live without him." He finally looked her straight in the face, blue eyes determined. "I won't."

Pressing her lips together worriedly, the older woman looked from Naruto to the door and back again. It was moments like this that made her feel as though the entire weight of the world was upon her shoulders alone: being Konoha's leader meant that the villagers looked to her to guide them and make difficult decisions. According to shinobi law, Uchiha Sasuke's life was forfeit the minute he'd decided to act against the Leaf. And yet...Tsunade found it extremely hard to condemn him.

For a long few minutes, the pair stood unmoving in front of the door. Exhaustion dragged at Naruto relentlessly, but he forced himself to remain alert. This was more important than a few hours of sleep. "Baa-chan?"

Sighing, the Godaime averted her gaze, resigned. Tomorrow, the other leaders would give her hell for what she was about to do. But tonight, her conscience could not turn away from Naruto's pleas. "All right," the woman said softly, turning the door knob and pushing. "But I can't promise anything." She ignored the blond's relieved words of thanks, steeling herself for what lay inside.

The interior of the room was softly lit with white light, coming from the overhead lamp. Sakura sat stiffly in a chair against the wall, flinching when the door opened. She tried to smile, but the effect was ruined by her puffy, reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Hokage-sama," the girl greeted quietly, rising to her feet.

Tsunade waved her hand briefly, indicating for the kunoichi to sit back down. "How are the others?"

Sakura sniffed, wiping reflexively at her wet face. "Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou are being treated for chakra exhaustion, but Shizune said they should be fine in about a week. Shikamaru and Sai only had minor injuries." She dropped her gaze to the bed.

Inhaling sharply, the Hokage took her first look at the shinobi lying there. His dark hair was damp with sweat, sticking wetly to his scalp. Various cuts and scrapes dotted his exposed skin, any other injuries concealed by his clothes and the thin blanket someone had draped over him. The pale skin of his face was flushed, looking ill and drained of color. Tsunade regarded Sasuke's handsome face coolly: he looked eerily peaceful in unconsciousness, and too young to already be a wanted criminal. He could easily have been just another young Leaf ninja, living an ordinary life in the village. But fate had dealt Uchiha Sasuke a difficult hand, and the Godaime couldn't help but wonder if there was something she could have done in the past to change their present outcome.

Naruto moved to stand next to her, eyes focused on Sasuke's face. She noticed him touch the unconscious teen's hand briefly, before turning slightly to watch her.

Sighing, Tsunade rolled up her sleeves and closed her eyes, letting chakra flow to her hands and wash carefully over the patient. Expertly, she probed carefully through tissues and muscles and organs, winding down blood vessels and examining chakra pathways.

And what she found horrified her.

Just barely, the Hokage managed to stifle a gasp. The injuries Sasuke had sustained were unlike any she'd ever seen: multiple organ systems were scarcely functioning, and his heart was beating at a frightfully weak rate. But the most alarming damage had been done to his chakra system: the pathways were all dotted with perforations, as if half corroded away by acid. As a result, his energy was continually leaking out, draining him of the necessary chakra to keep his body running. A chill ran up her spine at the severity of it: he ought to have died days ago.

And yet, chakra was still pumping throughout his body, albeit feebly. Tsunade opened her eyes, more confused than ever. Team Seven had only returned just a few hours earlier, after a two-day journey. With the extent of his injuries, Sasuke's chakra reserves should have run out already. How was he still alive?

Unexpectedly, her probing fingers felt an anomaly, an oddly strong pulse of energy coming from near his heart. Frowning, she shifted to the side, hands pulling down the blanket covering Sasuke's chest. Naruto breathed in sharply next to her, but Tsunade ignored it.

_There_. Directly over his heart, someone had placed a strange marking. It was dark red in color and scrawled in a sloppy hand, as if done in a hurry. The Godaime squinted, trying to make sense of the messy characters. It appeared to be some sort of seal. Placing one finger on its center, she sent a flicker of her own energy down it, following its course and trying to discern its purpose.

Naruto bowed his head. "Baa-chan, I-"

Abruptly, Tsunade's hand darted out, grabbing the hem of Naruto's jacket. Before he could stop her, she yanked it upwards fiercely, exposing his torso and chest to view.

And there, also above his heart was another seal, identical to the one on Sasuke. The Hokage's face was frozen in shock, disbelief rising in her like a tidal wave. "Naruto, what have you done?"

For a minute, the blond didn't speak. Instead, he gently reached for Sasuke's hand again, running a finger along cool alabaster skin. "I saved him." He tugged his shirt back down. "Sasuke saved me, so...I saved him."

* * *

_The first time Sasuke awoke, it was in a firestorm of indescribable pain. The very blood pumping in his veins felt like molten lava, coursing too hot against weakened vessels. It contrasted sharply with the chill he felt in his hands and feet: they barely responded to his attempts to move. Each breath he took sent sharp jolts through his chest and pulled frayed muscles. Vaguely, Sasuke recognized the instinctive urge to scream in his throat. In his weakened state though, his vocal cords could only managed a low gurgle. Even that small action renewed his already unbearable agony, heartbeat skyrocketing._

_"Help me get him outside!"_

_He seemed to be moving, though how was beyond him. The teen felt bone-wearying tired, unable to even summon up the energy to open his eyes. His mind was completely overloaded, dizzy from the massive amount of signals and sensations wracking his form. Sounds echoed in his ears dully, words distorted and meaningless. _

_"Sakura!"_

_Abruptly, he was lowered onto the ground, blades of grass poking like minute pins into his back. Hands ran over his forehead, pushing up his hitai-ate. _

_"Sasuke-kun, hang on!"_

_The voice seemed to come from far off, though it was somewhat familiar. He managed to crack his eyes open the barest amount, catching sight of someone with pink hair leaning over him. The light flooding into his vision brought on a fresh wave of nausea, pushing the Uchiha firmly back into unconsciousness. _

_Sakura quickly placed her left hand on Sasuke's forehead, the other seeking out his heart. She had to inhale slowly to settle her nerves before reaching out with her chakra, examining his injuries. On the exterior, Sasuke appeared physically fine: minor to moderate cuts and bruises were scattered over his skin. However, Naruto's grief-stricken expression told her the worst lay where the eye couldn't see._

_"Oh, God," she breathed out in alarm before she could stop herself, withdrawing her hands quickly as if burned._

_"What are you doing, Sakura? You gotta help him!" Naruto dropped to his knees next to her, one hand shaking her thin shoulder._

_"I..."_

_She couldn't do it. The very thought ravaged her soul with unbelievable torment, despair forming a cold weight in her heart. She'd only glimpsed the internal injuries, and the medic already knew there was nothing she could do: whatever Madara had done to him had left Sasuke barely alive. After healing Yamato-taichou, Sakura hardly had enough energy for a minor healing, never mind a major surgery that the dark-haired shinobi would require. This was far, far beyond her capabilities. If only they could get him to Tsunade...but she was at least two days away, back at the joint army's headquarters. For a few seconds, time seemed to stop: the voices swirling around the pink-haired girl faded to a dull hum of sound as she stared down at her former teammate._

_Sasuke lay dying before her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

_Naruto raised his head, opening his mouth to call her again. He stopped, though, when he realized with a jolt that tears were sliding from her eyes. They rolled smoothly down her reddened cheeks, falling silently on her clenched hands. "I...I'm sorry..." Her voice was choked, words strained._

_"No..." The blond grit his teeth, grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders. "Don't die on me, you bastard!" He pushed Sakura brusquely aside, positioning himself at Sasuke's side. Unhesitatingly, he raised a hand to his own mouth, teeth flashing out as he bit into a finger and drew crimson blood to the surface. With his other hand, he unzipped his jacket and rolled up the t-shirt and mesh underneath._

_Before Sakura could register what was happening, Naruto had drawn a convoluted symbol over his heart. Leaning over the unconscious shinobi, he replicated the same design over Sasuke's. Once finished, the blond sat back, yanking a worn book from his tool pouch. He flipped to one of the last pages, setting the open book in front of him before beginning a rapid procession of hand signs._

_"N-Naruto, what-"_

_"He needs more time, right?" The jinchūriki didn't look up from his task, pouring every bit of concentration into weaving the jutsu. "Then I'll give him more time."_

* * *

The second time Sasuke tried to wake up, it was blindingly bright. Light reflected off white-tiled walls and ceilings, flooding the area with illumination. He felt as though he'd slept a thousand years, limbs heavy from lethargy. His vision was blurry, turning the cluster of people around his bed into unfocused pools of color. Distantly, he felt hands probing his chest, foreign chakra forcing its way down into his system like sudden chill wind.

"Shit, he's waking up. Shizune, I thought I told you to increase the dosage!"

Belatedly, Sasuke took note of the rush of voices, hissing around his ears like a swarm of angry bees.

"I did, Hokage-sama! But his body is extremely resistant to the drugs we administered-"

Tsunade swiped at the sweat dotting her forehead. The teen was beginning to stir, far too soon for her liking. They weren't even halfway done with the procedure and had been there for hours already. "Troublesome brat," she murmured heatedly, returning her concentration to the chakra vessels in his upper arm. Most likely, he'd developed a high tolerance to medication during his time with Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Chieko," the Godaime barked over her shoulder to another medic standing patiently behind her. "We'll have to go the genjutsu route. Knock him out."

Before Sasuke could even think to resist, a young woman with short black hair moved into his line of sight. She placed her cold fingers on his temples, chakra instantly seeping through skin and into his skull, bringing on a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"Sleep, Uchiha-san." Chieko waited a moment, watching his eyes flutter and shut before she withdrew. A soft sound in the corner made both women turn slightly, looking to the door.

Kakashi slid stiffly into the room, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. He nodded politely at Tsunade, lowering himself into an empty chair.

She snorted, giving him a halfhearted glare. "You should be resting, brat." Her fingers continued massaging the skin along Sasuke's arm, coaxing the muscles underneath to accept her chakra. "Or do you not trust me to heal him?"

The Jōnin rested his chin on a hand, cutting straight to the chase. "The seal. How bad is it?"

The Hokage hesitated a moment, her hands stilling. "Naruto's lucky to be alive," she said slowly. "Did you see it?"

"Enough to be worried." The Copy Ninja bowed his head. Whatever seal the blond had used had left him unconscious for the better part of their journey back to base. It had been an arduous trip, to say the least.

Tsunade sighed, moving a few steps to the right to focus on her patient's abdomen. "It reacts to Sasuke's chakra levels. If his energy dips down too low, the seal automatically transfers some of Naruto's over. But it's an incomplete technique." She bit her lip, eyes tracing over the marks on Sasuke's chest. "It will continually drain energy, even past the point of usefulness."

"Meaning?"

The Godaime turned away, wiping sweat off her brow. "Meaning that if Sasuke dies...Naruto will as well."

* * *

The third time he awoke, Sasuke was exhausted. It was a tiredness that sank into his very bones, weighing him down like stones were set atop his body. He felt hollowed out, his limbs heavy and slow to respond. His vision focused gradually, giving the world around him an eerie, hazy quality. For a fleeting, wild moment Sasuke wondered if he was dead, or at least very near being so.

Instead, a pristine white room met his gaze, the early morning sunshine filtering in through the window and glinting off the tiled walls. It was almost perfectly quiet, save for beeps coming from the various monitors lining one side of his bed. It was only then that he noticed several IVs trailing away from his left arm, winding back into clear plastic bags filled with translucent liquid. He turned his head the other direction.

And there, sitting quietly on a chair with his nose in a worn old book, was Naruto.


	15. Awakening

**A/N: Thanks for your patience and reviews! I'll try to reply to them soon. And as always, much thanks to operagirl76 (my beta) who always has good ideas and a sharp eye for editing! Happy holidays!**

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes again, shutting out the image before him. He wasn't expecting this so soon, wasn't ready for the discussion almost certain to occur. If Naruto was sitting here so peacefully, then most likely he'd been brought back to Konoha. A surreptitious glance out the window and towards the skyline only confirmed his suspicions. That knowledge instilled a strange feeling within him: it was disconcerting to be here once more, in the home he'd turned his back on and abandoned three years ago. It was here his darkest memories surfaced most vividly, opening wounds in his soul he'd tried to bury for most of his life. It was here he'd learned that love could fail, that families were fragile.

_And yet, little brother, you still call it home._

It had been unconscious, a slip in thought, surely. But then again, in turning against Madara...hadn't he sided once more with the Leaf?

_As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are._

And what exactly was he? He had betrayed his country, friends, and remaining kin all within a few short years, severing any connection or bond he'd possessed in the process. He'd joined forces with wicked men, all for the sake of revenge. And yet...Naruto had saved him.

_Why_?

Abruptly, the blond shut his book with a crisp snap, causing Sasuke to nearly jump out of his skin. "Okay, I've waited long enough." He turned to look pointedly at the back of the other shinobi's head. "I know you're awake, bastard. You could at least turn around and thank me for saving your life."

A tendril of anger flashed through him, and the dark-haired teen jerked his head to face his former teammate. "I didn't ask for you to save me." Sasuke was met with Naruto's trademark smug grin, and it infuriated him for reasons he didn't dare to recognize. "Why the hell do you chase after me?"

Sighing, the jinchūriki crossed his arms over his chest, looking at him intensely. "You haven't figured it out? Why do you think I brought you home to Konoha?"

"This village means nothing to me, and that includes everyone here." Sasuke tried to sit up, hissing when a flash of pain shot through him from the motion. He was surprised when a hand caught his wrist, steadying him firmly.

"Calm down, you're in no shape to be moving." Naruto gestured to the IVs hanging off to the side. He sat lightly down on the side of the bed, unfazed by the glare the Uchiha threw at him. "Baa-chan said it'd be a while before you're fully recovered." Actually, the Hokage had expressed serious doubt as to whether or not Sasuke's body could ever completely heal from such extensive damage...but Naruto didn't think this was the time to mention something like that. "Do you want some water or something to-"

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke slowly maneuvered himself until he was sitting up stiffly on the bed, eyes wary and suspicious.

Naruto blinked, momentarily caught off-guard. "I wanted you to live." He took a quick breath, lowering his voice. "And why did you save _me_? Sasuke, I-"

Whether it was due to some instinctive reflex or exhaustion, Sasuke turned away, effectively cutting Naruto off. "I don't know."

An awkward silence followed; the only sound in the air was soft shuffling as the blond sat back down on his chair. Sasuke didn't know how long they sat there like that, completely quiet and unmoving. He counted each breath he took, drawing in each measured lungful of air like it was a lifeline until sleep finally reclaimed him.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Naruto was gone the next time he slowly opened his eyes.

Kakashi sat in his place, also paging through a book. This one though, with its lurid orange cover, was instantly recognizable. It was a sight he hadn't thought he would ever see again after leaving Konoha, and it brought on a sudden wave of nostalgia. Such a little thing, but it was enough to evoke memories of simpler days: training under the jewel-bright leaves of tall trees, eating steaming bowls of ramen in the open air of Ichiraku...and two friends who believed in him with blind faith.

Rain pattered steadily against the window, filling the air with the gentle, steady sounds of water falling. Sasuke looked distractedly out the window, watching gray clouds drift across the darkened sky. Wind tugged at the trees and whistled past buildings. Light fog hovered over the wet streets and ground like ethereal ghosts. He could almost feel the cool touch of chill air on his bare skin, invisible yet icy. Perhaps it was the somber weather or his nostalgic state of mind, but the dark-haired shinobi found himself remembering a country where days like this were common. He could almost see perfectly the misty landscape of Wave Country, threaded with deep blue rivers constantly replenished by rainfall. There had been a half-finished bridge and a too-strong masked boy...and Naruto.

Exhaling, Sasuke sat up gingerly, aware of Kakashi's gaze on him. He didn't return the look immediately, opting instead to pick up a glass of water that had been set on the bedside table and raise it slowly to his dry lips.

The Jōnin let _Icha Icha Tactics_ fall shut wordlessly, his dark eye examining Sasuke critically. "How do you feel?"

The water slid down his parched throat, sending shivers up his spine. "Fine," the Uchiha answered shortly, draining the cup before speaking again. "How long have I been here?" There was another question on the tip of his tongue, but Sasuke restrained it.

"Almost a month now."

The cup slid out of the younger ninja's fingers, landing with a muffled thump on the bed sheets. "What?"

Fluidly, the Copy Ninja picked up the discarded cup and set it back on the table, out of harm's way. "You've been comatose for a little over three weeks," he said calmly, eyes expressionless. Kakashi noted the way Sasuke's eyes flickered briefly to the door. "Naruto was called away by the Hokage." He could plainly see the indecision in his former student's face, torn between a need for answers and detachment that had become habitual over the past few years. It somewhat assuaged his conflicted conscience, and sparked a tiny flare of hope within the older ninja.

Sasuke leaned back, grunting at the sluggish response from his limbs. "How am I alive?"

The silver-haired man hesitated for several moments, weighing his words carefully. "We rushed you back here, and Hokage-sama treated you herself." He was aware that the explanation was far from adequate, but Kakashi did not think it was his place to share the rest of the tale...that was something Naruto alone ought to do.

Luckily, Sasuke seemed to accept his words without suspicion, thoughts apparently occupied with something else. "I would've thought my execution was imminent the moment I was brought back here." His voice was layered with bitterness, expecting an answer not to his liking.

Kakashi bit his lip, though the action was obscured by his mask. "There have been more...pressing concerns for the generals." Instantly, he regretted his choice of words: the dark-haired teen immediately looked up with distinct wariness in his eyes. The Jōnin pretended to not see this, flicking his gaze away and towards the window. "The joint army has been occupied for the past few weeks with eradicating the remainders of Madara's army. In comparison, you being unconscious and barely alive was hardly an immediate cause for alarm." The silver-haired man rubbed reflexively at his bandaged left arm, half covered by his shinobi uniform. It had been a brutal month, fraught with countless setbacks and delays, failures and defeats. Though the threat of Madara had been eliminated, his inhuman forces were extremely difficult to overcome in combat, especially with the Zetsus' ability to perfectly mimic other ninjas. The tide had finally turned just nine days ago, when Ibiki and his team of interrogators finally managed to break through Kabuto's mental defenses and forced him to release his _Edo Tensei_ technique. And even with their hard-earned victory, the Five Shinobi Nations still had much to do in the aftermath of war. Until now, the other four Kages had paid little attention to Sasuke, but Kakashi knew better than to think that would be the case for much longer.

The reality was that many, many lives had been lost, and there was a real chance that the survivors would sooner or later turn their grief-fueled anger towards the last remaining Uchiha. Again, the Copy Ninja glanced to the door. He hoped Naruto understood what was to come. At that moment, Sasuke exhaled in frustration, causing the Jōnin to turn.

He held his hands up at face level, eyes examining the pale skin critically. "My chakra isn't responding well." The dark-haired boy frowned, a thought crossing his mind. "Was a seal placed on me?"

This time, Kakashi paused for a full minute before responding. "Whatever technique Madara used on you...inflicted extremely severe damage to your body, especially your chakra pathways. I don't know the specifics, but-"

He stopped, sensing three chakra signatures approach. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a tired-looking Tsunade, with Naruto at her heels. Neither was smiling.

The Hokage nodded briefly at Kakashi before stepping fully into the room, allowing space for the jinchūriki and the third individual to enter. He was a middle-aged man that Sasuke didn't recognize, though he could clearly make out the Kumogakure forehead protector tied around his waist. The shinobi bowed briefly to the Copy Ninja before taking a seat against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade looked directly at her patient. "My nurses informed me you'd finally awoken. I see you're recovering well." Her voiced sounded slightly strained, as if the calm tones came at a struggle. "I don't know how much Kakashi or Naruto told you, but I'll give it to you straight, kid: you're lucky to be sitting there at all. Your chakra system suffered more damage than I ever thought possible for someone to survive through. I healed what I could, but the rest depends on your own body's resilience." She looked wearily at the Kumo shinobi, as if exasperated. "Due to...certain circumstances, it has been requested that we evaluate your condition." The Godaime gestured offhandedly to the seated man. "This is Kusuri Igaku-san, chief medical officer of Kumogakure. He has been asked to perform an examination on you and to report the results back to the other Kages." Tsunade did not hide the look of displeasure on her face, but otherwise made no move to prevent what was to occur.

Sasuke bristled at her last words, but grit his teeth. It was an effort to sit up: putting up a fight in any way was out of the question. He stiffened as the man approached his bedside, but forced himself not to flinch. The Uchiha could feel Naruto's gaze on the back of his head; he could almost sense the worry coming from the blond like a soft nudge. In fact, he _could_ feel it. His chakra, though reacting sluggishly, suddenly swirled nervously with foreign emotion. And it felt different, slightly warmer underneath his skin than usual. It wasn't something he took much notice of before, but Sasuke now felt the change acutely. Was this a side effect of his injuries?

His train of thought ground to a halt as Igaku extended his arm, spreading fingers and holding them several inches over Sasuke's arm. The dark-haired shinobi felt chakra probe at skin and muscle, sliding past tissue with an oily slickness. Though the older man's face was impassive and set, the Uchiha could plainly see the thinly veiled distrust in his eyes. It wasn't unexpected, but Sasuke clenched his fists nonetheless. It took a good deal of self-control, but he managed to not move for the next few minutes as the man finished his evaluation.

"All right, Uchiha-san," the medic said at last, withdrawing his hands. He didn't look at the younger shinobi, turning instead to Tsunade as he rose to his feet. "May we speak outside, Hokage-sama?"

Frowning, the Godaime nodded, hand reaching for the doorknob. Beside her, Naruto started to approach the bed. However, the older woman grabbed him by the arm. "You come too, brat."

As the door shut softly behind the departing shinobi, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He understood well how precarious his situation was and expected this temporary peace to soon be over. "What's going to happen to me?"

Sighing, Kakashi straightened up. It seemed time was running out. "The war is over, Sasuke. To most other shinobi, you represent the enemy side. The time has come to determine your fate." It pained him to be the one to tell him, but the Jōnin knew he had to be prepared. "The other four Kages have requested that if you were found to be physically able, you will stand trial for your actions against the five shinobi nations."

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke glared defiantly at the door, fingers digging into the blanket fibers.

"I'm afraid that is not an option given to you."

* * *

"He's still recovering! Tell them to wait!" Naruto's hands were clenched tightly, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"I am sorry, Uzumaki-san," Igaku bowed lightly, taking out a scroll from his tool pouch. "But my orders were explicit. Uchiha Sasuke is recovering quickly. At full health, he could again be considered a threat to the other nations, as well as Konoha. Before that happens, action must be taken."

The blond shook his head furiously. "But he's injured! Baa-chan said-"

"I was wrong, Naruto," Tsunade cut him off wearily. "Igaku-san saw the same thing I saw when I looked him over last night: Sasuke's body is healing. Slowly, yes, but I have no doubt he will make a full recovery." Medically speaking, it was extraordinary: she didn't think it was humanly possible for such enormous damage to naturally fix itself. And yet, that was exactly what was occurring with Sasuke. The Hokage glanced at Naruto, heart aching at the despair in his bright blue eyes. She'd known this would happen sooner or later, but still she'd healed the Uchiha. Had she only made it harder on Naruto?

The Kumo medic shook his head disbelievingly. "I was taken aback, too. There is much evidence of grievous wounds in all his systems, but somehow they are regenerating." Shrugging, he bowed again to Naruto and then Tsunade. "My apologies, but I must send my report to Raikage-sama. Thank you for your hospitality."

The two watched as the man strode steadily back down the hall, disappearing around a corner. Inhaling slowly, the Godaime looked at the jinchūriki, placing a hand on his slightly trembling shoulder. "Naruto," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"But how?" He looked thoroughly overwhelmed, his stance stiff with frustration. "You said he wouldn't be well enough for a long time at least."

Tsunade nodded, crossing her arms tiredly. "Yes, but it seems something has changed." She watched as Naruto shivered, rubbing his hand sadly over his chest.

_Over his heart_-

And suddenly, she understood. The fast recovery, the impossible regeneration...it had to be because of Naruto. Clearly, the seal he'd placed transferred not only his own chakra, but some of the Nine Tails's as well. And though it was a snail's pace compared to Naruto's rate of recovery, Sasuke, too, was benefiting from the accelerated rate and scope of the Demon Fox's healing ability. Medically speaking, it was amazing to even think about the sheer power locked away inside the jinchūriki. It seemed Naruto had saved Sasuke in more ways than even he knew. But the realization only saddened the woman more. _Oh, Naruto_. She could see the burden weighing him down, invisible to the eye but heavy as a mountain on his shoulders.

"But they can't...execute him, right?" His voice faltered over the words, unwilling to consider the possibility fully.

For a fleeting second, Tsunade considered offering him reassurances. But she knew better than to lie to the teen outright. It wouldn't gentle the blow if the worst came to pass. "I honestly don't know," the Hokage sighed. "The technique you used hasn't been fully tested. I'm not even certain if it can be removed or not." While medical ninjutsu was her forte, the Godaime also prided herself on being fairly well-read about other branches of shinobi arts. This seal, however, incorporated a method she'd never seen before. It was tightly woven and intricate, tying itself to Naruto's very life force. "If Sasuke is tried and found guilty...I'm sure research would be conducted on the seal."

His hands clenched tightly into fists, but Naruto didn't say another word. He bowed his head, barely moving as Tsunade gently pulled him into a comforting hug.

"It's not over yet."

* * *

Sasuke instinctively looked up when the door opened again. His chakra refused to obey his body's commands, remaining still and unhurried. So instead, he had to rely on his other senses to detect presences around him. It was strange, making him feel too bare and unguarded.

Kakashi took note of the solemn expression on Naruto's face, immediately pushing off the wall. "I'm going to have a word with Hokage-sama." It didn't take a genius to realize that those two needed time alone.

The blond gave him the barest hint of a grateful smile, waiting for the door to shut completely before taking a seat on the vacant chair. "We need to talk, Sasuke."

The other teen averted his gaze, directing his dark glare towards the window. "We have nothing to discuss."

"We have everything to discuss, and we're running out of time." Frustrated, Naruto leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke's chin. He pulled until the other shinobi's eyes were finally locked on his, albeit with great reluctance. "I can help-"

"Don't touch me," the dark-haired boy growled, slapping the hand away. "I don't need your help."

"Sasuke, they're going to make you stand trial-"

"I don't care!" He grit his teeth hard, ignoring the throb of pain from his jaw. "Let them kill me, it's not like I didn't expect it." The emotions swirling within him made his head ache, confusion and anger and regret each warring for dominance. Nothing made sense, from Naruto's insistent care to a fear that he'd made the wrong choice. "A shinobi kills or is killed. The price for my weakness is death."

"No, you're wrong!" Naruto shook his head furiously, rising to his feet. "You did a lot of evil, it's true. But you also helped us, Sasuke. That has to count for something." Taking a breath, the blond lowered his voice. "They won't execute you."

"How the hell would you know? My family died on a whim of Konoha's leaders, what's one more Uchiha on top of that?" His voice had turned bitter and cold, breath coming harshly. _Why had he helped them?_ They were Leaf ninjas, servants of the very village that had crushed his clan under its heel.

"You're wrong about that," the jinchūriki repeated. "That cycle of hate doesn't have to continue!"

"I was born into it, as were you," Sasuke hissed in return. "You're a fool if you think you can change me or anything at all."

"I can, and I will, Sasuke. Starting with you." Naruto paused, nervousness piercing through his initial agitation. "I won't let you die."

"Why? Why can't you-"

"Because you mean everything to me, Sasuke." The jinchūriki exhaled shakily, frank blue eyes wide. "There is goodness in you, and there always has been." In many ways, Naruto thought Sasuke had suffered more than he himself ever had. For the blond, he'd grown up with the loneliness and the solitude. The coldness of his childhood allowed him to better appreciate the bonds he had now with his friends. To him, they were precious beyond all other worldly goods. But Sasuke could recall the warm, peaceful years of his early childhood. He'd been loved by his mother, protected by his brother, and surrounded by a tight-knit family. When that was all wrested away in one fell swoop, it left him wounded in an unseen way that had transformed into bitterness over the years._ It was harder because Sasuke had loved and lost..._

A full minute of silence passed between them. Sasuke's pale face was frozen in shock, the full force of Naruto's words sinking in belatedly. "You're insane..."

"Sasuke," Naruto tentatively reached out his hand. "I-"

"No!" With a burst of strength, the dark-haired boy pushed the blond away. "Leave me alone!"

"Listen to me for once, you bastard! Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell back, but abruptly stopped. A strange sensation was flooding through his chest, like hot water splashing down. It felt too warm and too fluid, effortlessly mingling with his chakra. It was his anger yet not, intermixed with a feeling that was intensely sweet yet fiercely painful at the same time. It pulled at the emotions locked away inside his own heart, the ones he'd schooled himself to ignore. Only now, they were bursting to be set free, to be finally acknowledged. Seeing the soft look in Naruto's bright sapphire eyes only caused his chest to ache more, filling him with a longing that made him shudder. _But it's not that simple_.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, leaning inwards slowly. He could feel the dark-haired boy's indecision, the turmoil stirring inside his lithe frame. It floated on the edge of perception, grazing his awareness with soft touches of chakra. Years ago, he'd thought that all they had between the two of them was never-ending rivalry and resentment. But it had changed, gradually and hardly noticed like the progression of seasons. And now, he was acutely aware of the devotion that had grown and blossomed in his own heart. It was his fondest hope that it might one day be reciprocated.

Before the dark-haired teen could move or even protest, Naruto took advantage of his momentary stillness. Bracing a hand on the bed, he closed the distance between their flushed faces.

Sasuke gasped, the noise muffled as Naruto's lips clumsily but determinedly slid over his. The urge to push him away flared instantly, but died just as quickly as warmth caressed his mouth in a gentle, soothing way he'd never experienced. The taste of their shared breaths was new and strange to him, enveloping his senses entirely. His hand found Naruto's on the bed, hesitantly touching the warm fingers as his heart beat loudly in his ears.

The jinchūriki withdrew slightly after a minute, inhaling deeply. Their lips still grazed each other and Sasuke heard him whisper his name, felt the brush of moist skin against his as Naruto mouthed three words-

_No, anything but that-_

The blond barely had time to register the abrupt tensing in Sasuke's body before he found himself flat on the floor, jaw stinging. He pushed himself up immediately, confusion bright in his eyes. "Sasuke-"

"Get out." The hand he'd used to punch Naruto pointed fiercely at the door. "Just get the fuck out and leave me alone!"

"But I really do love-"

"Shut up!" But it was deep-rooted fear that gripped his form, refusing to accept whatever Naruto was trying to give him. "I don't need your love. What use is it to me?" Anger tightened his throat, nearly choking him. "Where was love when Konoha turned against the Uchiha?" His voice had risen to screaming volume now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Where was love when Itachi murdered my family? Love means nothing to me, you idiot! I hate you! Get the hell out of my sight!"

The other shinobi started to his feet, opening his mouth to reply.

"No, leave him be." A gloved hand gripped his shoulder, and Kakashi helped Naruto to his feet. The blond jumped at his touch: he hadn't heard the door open.

Behind them, Tsunade moved to the bed faster than he'd ever seen her move. Chakra flashed bright in her index finger as she tapped Sasuke once on the temple. Instantly, his eyes fell shut, body falling unconscious onto the sheets. "Damn brat," she muttered under her breath, but her face gazed down on the Uchiha with nothing but pity and understanding.

"Baa-chan, I-"

But the Hokage waved it off. "You don't have to explain." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I think you need to give Sasuke some space."

"She's right," Kakashi added, seeing Naruto begin to protest. "He needs time to think and to recover."

The jinchūriki stilled, considering the Copy Ninja's words. After a minute, he nodded, defeated. "Okay."

"All right," the Godaime clapped her hands, settling the matter. "Let me give you a mission then. She gently steered him towards the door, pushing him out into the hall. "A-rank construction assignment. Sakura and Sai are leading a group in the rebuilding of the Academy. I want you to go and help them out. I'm sure your _kage bunshin_ will come in handy."

Nodding, Naruto took one last look at the sleeping teen in the bed before turning resignedly away.

Kakashi waited until his chakra signature had faded into the distance before speaking up again. "How long does he have?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion deep in her very bones. "A week. The examination was merely a formality. The other Kages will be here by Friday." Instinctively, both adults looked to Sasuke. "And we will decide his punishment."

The Jōnin shook his head briefly. "Naruto will suffer." But he knew there were so many things the blond didn't yet understand about Sasuke.

"I'll do what I can. Let's have faith." Pausing at the bedside, she drew a blanket over her patient. "For Naruto's and Sasuke's sake."


	16. Histories

_**A/N: Hi again! First and foremost, thank you all for your patience. It's been quite a while since my last update. Work and other projects have been keeping me busy (and writer's block got me down a while), but I'm excited that this story is nearing some key moments. Thank you as always to my beta operagirl76, who is wonderfully thorough and so well-researched, and always provides the best feedback!**_

_**Just a note: the formatting was okay when I was writing this, looked fine when I sent it off for betaing, and was good when I did final corrections. However, when I pasted it into FF's document edit/preview box, it was doing all sorts of funky stuff. So if anything looks off in that respect, my apologies! I'll try to fix it when I get time to look over it closely.**_

* * *

"Ow! Dammit!" Naruto yelped in surprise and pain, dropping the hammer he'd been holding and cradling his left hand. "Stupid thing!"

Rolling her green eyes, Sakura sighed, not even bothering to turn away from her task of painting one of the finished walls. A group of volunteers was scattered around the area, most either painting as well or nailing boards into place. Naruto had arrived yesterday, along with about a dozen shadow clones, to help with the rebuilding of the Academy. Unfortunately, he seemed even more clumsy than usual.

"Do you think that was a clone or the real body?" Sai asked with a hint of mirth. He was running his brush fluidly over the white expanse of the scroll, deftly creating various animal shapes. With a hand sign and a flare of chakra, each of these rose from the paper with new life, immediately moving forth to perform whatever task their creator set them to. "I wonder if they all feel it."

His teammate smirked, holding back a chuckle. "You'd have to ask Naruto that." She paused, turning her head slightly. The blond's other clones worked steadily around them, but each and every single one kept getting into minor mishaps and accidents. It seemed Naruto was distracted, and in turn his kage bunshin were less than adequately focused.

"He appears to have something on his mind," Sai observed lightly, looking pointedly at Sakura.

The kunoichi stopped, considering. They hadn't had time to sit down and really talk. Truth be told, she'd been worried about Naruto: he'd rarely smiled in the past week and was unusually quiet. Moreover, he spent every spare moment in the hospital, at Sasuke's bedside. At least, he had until now.

Nodding, the pink-haired girl set down the paintbrush and wiped her palms on her dusty apron. Quietly and unhurriedly, she wove through the debris and tools littering the ground towards her other teammate. Even from far off, Sakura could see the distant, contemplative expression on the blond's face, as if he were deep in thought. And she would've bet everything that those thoughts were of Sasuke. In all honesty, Sakura had always felt like the third wheel in Team Seven: Naruto and Sasuke each possessed extraordinary focus.

Neither of which had ever been concentrated solely on her.

Deep down, the kunoichi felt an ounce of bitterness weigh down her heart, but she quickly pushed it aside. Three years ago, the prepubescent girl she had been would have been insanely jealous or angry. However, war had a way of changing perspective, and loss had a way of shifting emotions.

"Naruto," she said gently, sitting down gracefully beside him.

The jinchūriki jumped, jerking out of his daze. "Sakura-chan!" He offered her a halfhearted smile. "What's up?"

Sighing, she grabbed his hand, concentrating on his injured finger. "I should be asking you the same thing." The look she treated him with clearly conveyed her refusal to be deterred.

He didn't speak as she sent a quick pulse of chakra to the fingertip, repairing the split skin easily. An unnecessary action, especially with his healing ability. Nevertheless, he appreciated the gesture. "I'm fine," he finally said.

"We both know that's not true." Sakura squeezed his hand. "This is about Sasuke-kun."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then let me talk," she replied, noting the way he blushed ever so slightly at the mention of Sasuke's name. "I'm not an idiot, Naruto." Sakura lowered her voice, doing her best to keep her tone reassuring. "There is, and always has been, a connection between you and Sasuke-kun." She would have been lying if she said she didn't envy that bond they shared. It was something deep and untouchable, completely and utterly out of her reach. "Did you...tell him how you feel?"

The other shinobi didn't answer, but he didn't need to. That forlorn, wounded look in his eyes told her everything.

And it didn't surprise Sakura in the least. Because after all this time, she felt like she finally understood. "Naruto, I think we both love Sasuke-kun more than anything else. In our own ways, that is. But that isn't enough." She exhaled, feeling his gaze turn toward her in confusion. "What I mean is, it isn't enough for Sasuke."

Vaguely, she remembered with some embarrassment days spent plotting and daydreaming about a certain Uchiha. She and Ino had been fiercely competitive with each other, both vying for his attention and affection. "I was never someone Sasuke could love back. At least, not in the way I wanted him to." Sakura closed her eyes, feeling a strange calm steal over her. Realizing all this saddened her, but it was a relief at the same time in a peculiar way. "I think I loved him more for myself than anything else: he was the handsome boy from a prestigious family. It would have been the perfect match. I wanted to be on his arm. I didn't stop to think about how he felt or what he wanted." She turned to face Naruto, smiling sadly. "I guess it was kind of selfish, huh?" She expected him to disagree, so Sakura plowed on. "The truth is I could never understand Sasuke-kun." The pink-haired girl crossed her arms. "And how could I? He suffered more than I ever had, endured so much beyond my own experiences. My love can't protect him, nor can it save him."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at her, Sakura's words washing over him like a tide. "S-Sakura-chan, I-"

"No, it's all right," she said, giving his hand a comforting pat. "Because I know you can." Sakura felt regret brush at her thoughts, but it was passing. "You and Sasuke have always gotten under each other's skin, always focused on each other. And I see now that it's because no one really gets him better than you do, Naruto. And vice versa."

For a long minute, her teammate was silent, turning slightly away. "It doesn't matter anyways," he said, quietly. "He doesn't want to see me."

"But Naruto-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sakura-chan."

This time, she caught the finality in his tone, and saw the closed-off look in his eyes. Sighing, the kunoichi nodded. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before rising to her feet. Naruto didn't move, watching her turn gracefully and start back towards where the other volunteers were working.

Before she'd taken two steps, though, Sakura paused. "Naruto...I think what Sasuke needs the most...is love." Her voice was soft, musing. "But at the same time, it's also what he fears the most." And with that, she left.

Shoulders hunched, Naruto considered her parting words. It was an idea that had never occurred to him. And why would it have? He'd grown up hoping with all his heart that love would someday find him. For the jinchūriki, love was a gift too precious to fear or turn away. But perhaps that was where he had erred, in thinking Sasuke was exactly like him. Loneliness was a common ground they both had shared, but they stemmed from vastly different sources.

Idly, he dragged his left sandal several inches across the ground, watching the disturbed dirt. Sakura had said her feelings for Sasuke were rooted in her own selfishness, and it made him wonder: did he himself love Sasuke for the right reasons?

Exhaling wearily, Naruto allowed himself to lean back, flopping heavily onto the gritty floor with his eyes half closed. _Dobe. Usuratonkachi. Fool. Moron_. These were just a few words the Uchiha had selected in the past to describe Naruto. But not monster. Never a monster. Sasuke had sneered at his physical weaknesses, but never questioned his right to live.

And in that, Naruto had found a tiny bit of hope.

Even when their arguments were fierce and unrelenting, he felt distinctly alive. Because those dark eyes that had glared angrily right back at him...acknowledged him. Despite their bickering and fights, he could always see that Sasuke recognized him as a capable shinobi that he had to work to stay ahead of. But above all else, _Sasuke had saved him_. Unhesitatingly and unselfishly, he'd taken the blow Haku had intended for Naruto.

It was during those cold moments when he'd thought Sasuke was dead that the jinchūriki realized one thing: he wasn't ready to let the dark-haired boy go. And even now, that feeling had not changed.

Gradually, he let his eyes fall shut, the sounds rising and falling around him growing faint. The darkness that flooded his vision slowly changed, melding into that dim part of his consciousness that Naruto shared with the beast sealed within him.

The Nine-Tailed Fox sat lithely behind the bars of its cage, head resting languidly on its front legs. _**What is it now?**_ It regarded Naruto briefly with its bright eyes, before closing them again with a huff of exasperation. _**You waste your time pining over that Uchiha boy, brat. **_In the last few weeks since their fight with Kabuto and then Madara, the Kyūbi's perpetual rage seemed to have been quelled, dying down to disgruntled annoyance instead.

The blond didn't respond right away, running a hand distractedly over the metal. It was smooth and surprisingly warm to the touch, pulsing with quiet power. "You've been different."

Snorting, the demon fox cracked one eye open. _**Don't change the subject, Naruto.**_

"I've been thinking about it." He lifted his face, staring up at the fierce, familiar features of the Kyūbi. "Killer B said I couldn't use the bijū mode because you and I don't get along. So why did you help me?"

This time, the fox opened both of its eyes, considering the teen before him with suspicion. _**Why does that matter to you?**_

"I said I'd help you with _your _hatred too, remember?" The blond shifted his weight, walking slowly along the front of the steel bars. He stopped, a sudden thought occurring to him. "Hey, Fox. Do you have a name?"

The demon's long tails whipped the air briefly in surprise. Flexing taut muscles, it sat up a little straighter. _**What concern is that of yours?**_ Its voice was a low growl, tinged with confusion and wariness.

For a long moment, Naruto reflected wordlessly. Madara had regarded all the jinchūriki and their Tailed Beasts as mere tools, powerful weapons he could use for his own purposes. The full impact of that had not occurred to him until their final fight. He'd watched as the man dispassionately and mercilessly tossed around the bodies of his victims like possessions: it had disgusted Naruto to his very core. And Madara had fully intended on adding Naruto and Killer B to his grisly collection._ Nauseatingly appalling, inhumane,_ _and..._

And yet, was this how a Tailed Beast felt?

He, like most of the shinobi world, had thought of the bijū as simple monsters: powerful entities of destruction only capable of feeling anger and hatred. But if that was the case, then why did the Nine-Tailed Fox help him? And why did the Hachibi and Killer B get along so well?

The Kyūbi sighed, a short puff of hot breath. Naruto's confusion drifted across his awareness like an insistent whisper, niggling at his thoughts._** Shinobi have long used us as pawns in their everlasting wars, child**_. With a grunt, it sat back on its haunches. _**Madara was the worst in his actions, but his thinking wasn't too far from the norm. Humans forget that we have free will and treat us as ignorant animals.**_ He narrowed his eyes, assessing Naruto's reactions. _**But we're more similar to you than you might think.**_

The jinchūriki frowned. "So what's changed?"

_**Loud and obnoxious though you are...you are different, Naruto.**_ The Fox tilted its shaggy head, contemplating. He'd felt the boy's indignation at Madara's atrocious actions, heard his sincere vow to avenge the murdered jinchūriki. Naruto could have defeated the man and then found a way to take the strength of the Tailed Beasts for himself. However, that thought had never entered the boy's mind. Instead, his concern was for his friends...and for Sasuke. The blond was clumsy at times and unshakably obstinate, but he didn't have a shred of that greedy thirst for power many men had.

Grudgingly and unwillingly, the Nine-Tailed Fox found its host to be admirable. _**Maybe you will finally change things for all of us. **_Its mouth twitched, considering. _**I'll be watching.**__**Show me with your actions, Naruto.**_

One side of his lips curved up into a lopsided smile. "All right, Nine-Tails." He ran a hand over the seal, shaped like a large, circular lock in the center of the demon's cage. More and more, he hoped there would be a time where such a restraint would not be necessary. It might not be today, but he swore wholeheartedly to work towards it. "Can I ask you a question?" The Fox didn't reply, but Naruto took his silence as assent. "Where did you come from?" It was a mystery he'd been pondering for a while. Had it always been a demon? The Kyūbi said they were more similar than he thought: how deep did those similarities run? "Did you have a family?"

For a while, it seemed as if the Fox wouldn't answer. It had settled back into its former languid position, feigning sleep. It was only when Naruto turned to leave did it growl lowly, _**I did. A very long time ago.**_

The blond ninja turned in amazement, curiosity rising. "But how?"

Snorting, the Nine-Tailed Fox looked down his nose in disdain. _**I was not always a demon, brat. A millenium ago, I was born a simple fox kit, in an insignificant den in the forest. **_He watched Naruto closely, gauging his reactions. _**I was my mother's first and only offspring. **_

The blond jinchūriki's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why were you the only one?"

_**Because my mother was killed shortly afterwards by hunters. **_His voice was dangerously low, laden with quiet anger._** I hid for days before hunger finally drove me out. I was weak and unable to defend myself, easy prey for anyone who came by.**_ Abruptly, the Fox straightened up. _**But instead, **_**he**_** came along. **_

"Who?" Naruto was riveted by the demon's story.

_**The Rikud**__**ō**_. The Nine-Tailed Fox spoke the name with unexpected reverence. _**He found me, shivering and half dead. To my surprise, he took me back with him and nursed me back to health**_. He cocked his head quizzically. _**You look surprised, brat. **_

Naruto shook his head slowly. "It's just...you sound as if you liked him."

_**I did,**_ the Fox barked, swishing his tail reflexively. _**He was extraordinarily kind to all nine of us: a rag-tag bunch of creatures he'd rescued in some way or another. It was through him we learned to be more than mere animals**_. Here, the Fox hesitated. _**But the days left to him were not many. The Sage knew he would soon pass from this world, and was worried about the terrible force sealed inside him. Each of us in turn offered to be the J**__**ū**__**bi's host, but he wouldn't hear of it. The Ten-Tail's malevolent power was too strong for any one of us. We pleaded with him, until the Sage finally agreed to split its power and seal a fraction of it within the nine of us. **_The Kyūbi closed its eyes, as if telling the tale had wearied it greatly. Memories it hadn't brooded on in centuries rose up fresh and painful, constricting its throat.

Naruto had a million questions on the tip of his tongue, but he felt like the time to ask them had not yet arrived. Instead, he pressed his palm to the barrier separating them. "Thank you," he whispered, before moving to leave.

_**Naruto,**_ the Fox added lowly, face averted._** I helped you because...of Kushina. **_

The jinchūriki's eyes widened, confused. "I don't understand."

_**Kushina was an even more annoying host than you**_, the demon said fervently. _**But she was still your mother...and what that Kabuto did was unforgivabl**_e. Tailed Beast though he was, the Nine-Tailed Fox had felt the same rage and anger Naruto had. He himself had only experienced his mother's love and protection for several short days, but it was a memory he still kept closely guarded in the deepest depths of his mind.

Emotion abruptly seized his chest, and the blond shinobi nodded jerkily. "Thank you, Nine-Tails." The room began to tilt and fade as he parted from their joined consciousnesses, but he caught the Fox's quiet, final words.

_**Naruto, my name is...Kurama.**_

* * *

Sasuke sat stiffly in the wooden chair, knuckles white with tension as he gripped the edge tightly. He'd been given a pair of dark, regulation-issue shinobi pants to wear, along with a matching shirt. His skin itched, but he couldn't say for sure if it was because of nerves or the fabric. Either way, he was growing increasingly tense with each passing minute.

Sitting in a small, closet-sized room didn't help things either. The walls, floor, and ceiling had been painted white. Even the two chairs set inside were bone-white. It was starkly bare and slightly unnerving. Kakashi had said it was a chamber built specifically for containing prisoners, a cell for them to sit and stew before their trial began. He could feel the dense layer of seals and wards set into every inch of the space. Sighing, the dark-haired teen turned to face forward.

The Jōnin sat calmly in the other chair, arms crossed loosely over his chest. The eye not obscured by his forehead protector was closed, his chakra relaxed and languid. He appeared, for all intents and purposes, to be asleep. But Sasuke knew better. His gaze bored into Kakashi's still form, until he was certain the other man could feel it.

And perhaps he did. "It won't be too much longer, Sasuke," the older ninja said, still not opening his eyes. "The Kages requested to hear testimony from Naruto first."

At the mention of the other boy, Sasuke turned away. He hadn't seen the blond in a week, not since...what had happened between them. He'd tried his best not to think about it either. It only further confused his already tormented thoughts. The Uchiha had thought he was done with doubts. Three years ago, he'd sworn to himself to devote his life to one goal: to avenge his clan. And that meant crushing the Leaf, utterly destroying all traces of the village that had betrayed the Uchiha. That objective left no room for doubts.

So why, then, had he acted the way he had? Weeks ago, it had been so simple to just jump into battle, adrenaline rushing and without a thought to the consequences. It had been a gut reaction, an instinctive response that clashed with the person who thought he was supposed to be. Now, it seemed his fears and uncertainties had fully caught up.

And Naruto...

Every time he closed his eyes and every time he dreamed, he saw and felt those bright blue eyes pierce him with their sincerity. Naruto was many things, but he wasn't a liar. His confession rang true and clear as a bell, and it shook the Uchiha to his core. Love complicated things, weakened a man when he ought to be merciless. Already, Sasuke realized his resolve towards revenge wavered, his heart no longer focused solely on murder and retribution. And that agitated him to no end.

Because he was the last of his line, shouldered with too many burdens already. He needed strength and conviction, but it seemed Naruto continually sapped him of both. Emotionally and physically, he felt vulnerable: the headstrong side of him hated Naruto for affecting him in such a way. But there was also a part of him that wasn't so sure, that yearned desperately for what the jinchūriki was trying to give him.

_But it's not that simple._

Not for the first time, he clenched a hand over his chest, trying to force his energy past the seal placed there. He'd discovered it not too long after awakening, and had concluded it was some sort of energy suppression technique. At least, that was his calculated guess. Whoever had created it had utilized a technique he didn't recognize at all. But it made sense, he fumed silently. Uchiha Sasuke was not to be trusted. After all, he was the enemy of Konoha.

Like the last few times he'd tried, Sasuke's chakra responded minimally, flaring lazily before settling back into an unhurried flow through his body. He sighed, irritated but not surprised. He'd tried questioning Kakashi about it, but all the other man would say was, "Ask Naruto."

_None of this made any sense-_

Sasuke sat up straighter as Kakashi finally moved, folding his long arms across his chest. The Jōnin inhaled deeply, gaze focused on the locked and bolted door. He could instinctively feel the nervousness coursing through his former student, felt his apprehension nudging at his chakra. But more importantly, the Copy Ninja could see right through that stoic mask Sasuke struggled to maintain. In his opinion, the last Uchiha was still a work in progress: he continually struggled to find a foothold and purpose in a world that had been short in kindness. The older man had been relieved to discover that Sasuke retained some shreds of humanity beneath his former vengeful and crazed demeanor. However, the battle was far from being over on that front. But he had hope now, and it came in the form of a certain blond jinchūriki.

Naruto's feelings for Sasuke were unorthodox, but Kakashi had found himself unsurprised by them. If ever there was a person with a near-limitless capacity for compassion, it was Naruto. And in so many ways, he was also probably the only one who could really reach Sasuke. But Sasuke was not a person who could be won over with mere words. Like the jinchūriki, he was an individual of action, and thus only actions could sway his loyalties.

His senses perked up, sensing the approach of several ninjas. Rising smoothly to his feet, Kakashi gave Sasuke a look devoid of emotion. "Nothing in this world is perfect, Sasuke. Konoha, like everyone else, has made its fair share of mistakes." His eye cut to the door, feeling the warm pulse of a familiar energy signature. "But sometimes, all it takes is one person to change things for the better." Turning to face the door, he added one final comment over the sound of the disengaging locks. "All he needs is a chance."

Sasuke only had several moments to ponder the man's words before two men stepped into the room. They both wore the distinctive uniform of the ANBU, fearsome painted masks hiding their faces: one resembled a bear, while the other had been decorated to resemble a tiger. They both bowed deferentially to Kakashi. "Senpai," the man with the tiger mask said politely, gesturing out with a gloved hand. "The council is ready for you now."

The Jōnin didn't move for a second, glancing back at the dark-haired teen. A wordless question.

"He will be escorted to the courtroom when the Kages are ready for him, Kakashi-senpai," the other ANBU added obligingly, catching his intent.

Nodding, the silver-haired man strode briskly out of the room.

Sasuke watched the two remaining men warily, all the while forcing his body to relax. Their porcelain disguises perfectly concealed any expression that might have been on their faces. He wondered what emotion they felt when they gazed upon the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. Without a word, though, both men retreated from the room and shut the door crisply behind them.

The dark-haired teen sighed, tipping his head back to stare at the plain white ceiling. He'd endured more than his fair share of hardships in his life, but simply sitting here and waiting was grating terribly on his endurance. But more importantly, nothing here in this barren chamber distracted Sasuke from his tumultuous thoughts.

Kakashi's parting words bothered him. Obviously he was urging him to give Naruto a chance, to put trust in the blond. But what use was it? What strength did Naruto have to offer him? He didn't need or want any more burdens, and refused to expose further vulnerabilities. And yet, Sasuke felt that traitorous urge within him rise again, whispering at him ideas and memories designed specifically to wear away at his resolve. There was comfort there with Naruto, tantalizing him with hints of assurance and safety. The jinchūriki was a constant, unrelenting force, and he stubbornly demanded a place in Sasuke's life. No matter how many times the Uchiha pushed him away, Naruto clung with tenacity unmatched by any. Ironically, Naruto was perhaps the most reliable presence he knew.

_All he needs is a chance._

"No." Sasuke's hands clenched tightly on the chair, willing that thought away. He'd sacrificed too much, come too far to let childish notions of infatuation cloud his judgment. More likely than not, the Leaf and her allies would have no mercy on him for his crimes. It was better to let go of those small hopes and prepare himself for that inevitability. But more importantly-

Sounds outside of his cell jerked the Uchiha from his thoughts. It was difficult to make out words from the muffled noises filtering into the room, but he thought he discerned three distinct male voices. One was slightly louder than the others, his tones insistent and authoritative. For several moments, it was completely silent. Then, Sasuke heard a low murmur of assent.

He sat up straighter as the bolts were drawn back once more, and the door was pulled open slowly.

"Thank you," said the newcomer, his voice uncomfortably familiar to Sasuke. His footsteps sounded jarringly loud in the still air as the blond entered the room. He didn't look back or flinch as the door was shut promptly behind him. His sharp blue eyes immediately found the dark-haired teen's, conveying more emotions than his words ever could. "Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke didn't mean for the name to slip from him lips, but his thoughts had stuttered to a halt with his sudden appearance.

The jinchūriki smiled faintly, hands fisted at his sides. Sasuke noticed vaguely that the other shinobi was also wearing the standard Konoha uniform, though he'd thrown his usual orange and black jacket over it. "It's good to see you."

On reflex, Sasuke scowled. "What do you want?"

Naruto was unsurprised by the question, settling himself down into the chair Kakashi had so recently vacated. "I thought you'd want someone to be here with you." He looked back at him steadily, undaunted by the hostility Sasuke practically emanated.

"What does it matter?" He returned coldly, furious at the implications. "When they execute me, do you really think your being here would-"

At those words, Naruto's tranquil mood snapped. He was instantly on his feet, closing the distance between them within seconds. "They won't kill you, Sasuke! Why do you keep saying that?" His eyes narrowed, expression indignant and agitated.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" As always, the Uchiha found it impossible to rein in his emotions around the other boy. Every pulse of anger and annoyance bubbled straight to the top and out, unfiltered and unchecked. He jabbed an accusing finger at Naruto. "You're naïve, _usuratonkachi._ There is no room in the ninja world for mercy or compassion, least of all yours! No one showed it to the Uchiha, and I intend to repay that in kind if given the chance!"

"No, Sasuke!" Naruto snarled, seizing him by the wrist. "You don't mean that! I know in my heart that you aren't just the avenger you want everyone to think you are."

Yanking his hand back, the dark-haired shinobi narrowed his eyes. "Save me your sentiments, Naruto. Can your so-called love bring back my mother? Can it resurrect my brother? Can it wash the blood off my hands?" His breath came harshly, fine beads of sweat dotting his temple. "This is the fate Konoha pushed me into, and there's nothing you can-" Faster than he thought possible, Naruto abruptly jerked himself forward. Sasuke found himself pinned to the wall, strong hands gripping his shoulders tightly. His still-recovering body protested with a flare of pain, but the Uchiha ignored it, schooling his expression to exhibit only contempt.

"You were always calling me an idiot, Sasuke, but you're the biggest one of all," Naruto hissed, eyes wide and angry. "You charge down this vengeance path like it's the only way to go! You're supposed to be a genius: use that stupid brain of yours! You and I are more than the sum of our circumstances or of our families. We are more than just bitter fragments of the Uchiha or the Uzumaki." His grip relaxed slightly, but he didn't move back. "You think hate is strength and love is weakness, Sasuke. But tell me this: why don't I hate you? Because I should! More than you even realize! The Uchiha are why I am an orphan, why I grew up never knowing my mom or dad. It was an Uchiha that ripped the Nine-Tailed Fox from my mother's body. It was an Uchiha that forced my father to sacrifice himself in order to save the village. That was all Madara's doing! Were you much better, throwing in with him? And yet, _I love you_, Sasuke. I know there's good in you, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

"What good is your love to me!" Sasuke ground out tersely. It was easier to ignore the rest of Naruto's speech, less damaging to his resolve that way. And yet, beneath his anger Sasuke couldn't help but wonder: was it true? Konoha's faults had created the man he was today, but had the Uchiha really played such a pivotal role in Naruto's life? These were doubts he hadn't considered and lacked the will to contemplate. "Love has always failed me, never met my expectations! And you-"

"Don't act like you understand my love, bastard!" Naruto's nails dug into his skin. "Don't compare me to your past and dismiss my feelings. You have no idea-" he broke off, chest heaving. Suddenly, he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt. With a vicious pull, he yanked it down, exposing the seal to their eyes. The black markings contrasted vividly with the Uchiha's pale skin, and the jinchūriki felt his heart skip at the sight of it.

"Do you even know what this is, what it means?" Naruto whispered, hands clenched. "This is a seal created by the Uzumaki clan: my dead family." Almost reverently, he reached out a finger, barely tracing the dark swirls and lines. "This is how I chose to repay the Uchiha...by saving you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's dark eyes were wide and troubled, and he scarcely believed his ears. "You're lying; this is just some trick-"

"It's not a trick," the jinchūriki whispered softly. "You were dying. And I...didn't stop Madara in time." He lifted his face, looking at the other teen with a strange calmness. "This was the only way I could think of to save you."

The muscles in his neck suddenly felt painfully tight, and the dark-haired shinobi found it difficult to force words out. "But my chakra-"

"Your chakra system was damaged when Madara tried to kill you. You were gonna die...and we were so far from help..." Naruto lowered his eyes finally, as if embarrassed. "I'd never used this technique before, but I figured that there was nothing to lose."

His words echoed in Sasuke's mind, pushing his emotions in a direction he'd tried fervently to avoid. "What-" But he stopped, unsure of how to ask his question and uncertain if he wanted to hear the answer.

However, Naruto seemed to guess his thoughts accurately. Slowly, and with faltering movements, he hesitated for a minute before pulling the zipper down on his jacket. He allowed the garment to fall into a pile on the floor, his body suddenly tense. He was acutely aware of Sasuke's watchful eyes, but forced himself to seize the edge of the dark-colored shirt underneath.

The Uchiha looked on with confusion, trepidation swirling in his thoughts. For some reason, he felt tendrils of anxiety crawl up his spine. It was as if his subconscious sensed something and it shook him to his very core.

At first, his attention was caught by the gracefully swirled pattern of the Eight Trigrams Seal, centered around Naruto's navel. This he had seen before and expected. After a moment, though, his gaze was caught by the sight of another marking, smaller in size and situated directly over the jinchūriki's heart. His sharp eyes traced its broad strokes and rough edges, realizing with a start that he'd seen it before.

It was identical to the mark Sasuke had found on his own chest.

"What did you do?" The Uchiha's voice came out hoarse, visibly unsettled.

"I-" The blond stopped, sucking in a shaky breath. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly afraid. But not of Sasuke. Naruto understood well that what he feared was for it to not be within his ability to reach Sasuke. He'd chased for so long and given so much...and now it seemed they were both on the cusp of something crucial. But still, Sasuke didn't understand. And it was imperative that he did.

"I can't bring back your family," he whispered softly. "But...you can't bring back mine either."

Those words struck him like a physical blow, and Sasuke barely stopped himself from recoiling. An unfamiliar emotion was stealing over his awareness, tugging painfully at his heart and shattering his rage into forgettable pieces. Was this remorse he felt? "Naruto, I-"

"It's okay, Sasuke. Because I forgive you." Naruto finally lifted his face, eyes bright with clarity. "And I want you to forgive me, and forgive Konoha. Who can say who the first to do wrong and cause all this was? Was it this village? Was it the Uchiha? The Senju? Madara?" The jinchūriki bit his lip, shaking his head wearily. "You lost your clan; I lost my parents, my teacher...and we're not the only ones. It goes on and on and never ends, Sasuke. We're all connected in this history of hatred. We carry on the sins and betrayals of the past. But it doesn't always have to be this way."

He tapped two fingers to the seal on his heart. "This seal doesn't restrain you, Sasuke. When you're completely recovered, you'll see that. All it does is transfer my own energy to you when yours gets low." Naruto smiled then, though it was tinged with sadness. "You saved my life once." He reconsidered, remembering their final battle with Madara. "Twice," he amended. "So from this day forth, I swear to do all I can to save yours."

Though it was fairly warm in the cell, Sasuke felt a distinct chill settle in his bones. It was as if his entire world had been inverted, sending his convictions and beliefs tumbling down like leaves from a tree. This was love like he'd never experienced: unrelenting and vibrantly alive, stubbornly aiding him in spite of obstacles and his own protestations. And though Naruto's words echoed in him with the encompassing quality of an ocean wave, it was something else that finally pierced through to his closely guarded heart.

Dimly, Sasuke was aware of a gentle hand closing around his fingers. Coaxingly, Naruto drew the Uchiha's hand towards him, until the tips of those pale fingers brushed the seal he'd placed on his heart.

Perhaps it was Naruto's doing, or perhaps it was because Sasuke was finally willingly receptive to it, but at last, the dark-haired teen felt the change within himself. Chakra, brighter and softer than his own, intertwined with his energies, encouraging his body to heal and return to its former strength. And strangely, he could practically feel the emotions running off Naruto like rivulets of water. There was nervousness, hope, fear...and utter devotion.

His knees felt weak, and Sasuke felt as though thousands of words were bursting to fly off the tip of his tongue. "Naruto-"

With a sharp metallic clang, the cell door slid open without warning. The jinchūriki flinched, caught off-guard. "What is it?" He looked over his shoulder in frustration, eyebrows lifting at the sight of a squad of ANBU.

One of them stepped forward, a shock of long violet hair curling around her cat-like mask. "Our apologies, Naruto-san. But the Kages have finished deliberating. It is time for Uchiha Sasuke to receive his sentence."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but another voice cut him off.

"You have to come too, Naruto." Kakashi stood at the edge of the gathered group, hands in his pockets. His tone left room for no arguments.

For a moment, it looked as though the blond would refuse. However, he looked once more at the other teen and sighed. His head drooped a bit as he stepped to the side.

Immediately, four of the ANBU surged into the room. Two seized Sasuke by his arms, guiding him firmly out into the hall. The other pair took up position behind them, guarding from the rear. Panic flooded his thoughts, and Sasuke struggled in their grip. "Naruto!"

The blond looked pained, but tried his best to look reassuring. "It's okay, Sasuke. I'll be-"

"No." With a burst of strength, the Uchiha managed to break the ANBU's hold on him. He whirled around to face Naruto, but was unable to push past his assigned guards. "Naruto, I-" For once, Sasuke didn't think to measure his words or restrain his feelings. It bubbled up raw and consuming, but they had run out of time to talk. "I'm sorry." He ignored the ANBU forcing him away, ignored the surprised look on Kakashi's face. All he could see was Naruto. "Forgive me."


	17. Loyalty

It wasn't a long journey to their destination, but nonetheless it was a blur to Sasuke. He maintained a calm expression, but it barely masked the emotional upheaval ravaging his conscience. Suddenly, the world was so different, his perspective completely changed. His defection from the Leaf, his ruthless quest for power...it all paled in comparison to Naruto and the revelations he brought with him. Yes, the jinchūriki was strong physically, but it was the strength of his incorporeal qualities that Sasuke had not expected.

_I can't bring your family back, but...you can't bring mine back either._

In that moment, he realized with a start that in spite of their differences, he and Naruto were intrinsically the same. The blond could have easily walked down the same dark path he himself had chosen and harbored a lifelong hatred of Konoha. Instead, he set out to bring about change, defying the shinobi cycle of war, grief, and retribution.

_I want you to forgive me, and forgive Konoha._

Just a few short months ago, the person he had been would have scoffed at such a suggestion. Vengeance and forgiveness were ideas that did not coexist in his frame of mind. Now however, the dark-haired shinobi was forced to reexamine his previously held notions and ask himself: could he find forgiveness in him? It wasn't too long ago that he would have confidently answered no. But Naruto changed all that, and Sasuke felt as though life had returned to his hardened heart.

The ANBU guarding him finally stopped outside a set of doors. They were made of wood that was a deep, rich brown, flecked with lines of lighter shades. Stretching to the ceiling, they were probably meant to be imposing. That effect wasn't lost on Sasuke.

They were expected, and two shinobi from within the courtroom pulled the doors open. The Uchiha was slightly taken aback to see quite a number of people gathered. Most of them sat in chairs clustered in a semi-circle around a central platform. It was there that a circular table had been placed, obviously a place of honor. Therefore, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see the familiar faces of the five Kages seated around it. A part of him marveled at the contrast between this meeting and his first encounter with these leaders: the first time, he'd intruded on their summit with murder in his heart. Now, it was they who would be judging him.

The cavernous chamber had been silent, but now a hissing rush of whispers rose into the air at Sasuke's entrance. He keenly felt every single gaze focused on him, sensed the apprehension and wariness bleeding off each man and woman like blasts of wind. Some familiar faces dotted the crowd: Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino sat together towards the front. While her teammates remained impassive, Ino visibly paled. Next to her, Sakura sat tensely, her features troubled. She quickly took Ino's hand, lending comfort as well as taking it from her best friend. Directly in front of them, Temari and Kankuro were alert in their chairs, eyes taking note of the Uchiha briefly before resuming watch of their younger brother. There were others he thought he recognized, former classmates and shinobi from other villages, but Sasuke's attention was inevitably drawn back to the central table.

Gaara occupied the middle position, and he'd stood when Sasuke had been led in. He hadn't changed much in the time since the dark-haired teen had seen him, but those black-rimmed eyes possessed a sureness and wisdom beyond his young age. He considered the prisoner before him silently, revealing nothing in words or body language. Tsunade and the Raikage sat to his left. The Godaime also maintained a stoic expression, but beside her, A bore a look of mild irritation. On the opposite side, the Tsuchikage frowned down at Sasuke, his head and shoulders barely peeking over the edge of the table. Next to him, Mei Terumī looked serenely on, a faint smile on her lips.

The four ANBU halted him before the village leaders. They all seemed to be waiting for something, but what that was exactly eluded Sasuke. He belatedly noticed two empty chairs behind the Hokage, and he faintly wondered who they had been reserved for.

Without warning, the buzz of quiet chatter died away. The expansive doors opened once more, this time admitting Kakashi and Naruto. The blond had donned his jacket again, keeping in step with his sensei. Together, the pair mounted the steps to the elevated platform. Tsunade murmured a few words to them as they took their seats before turning back to look at Sasuke. A tense hush settled over the room, and the Uchiha felt cold droplets of sweat trail down his spine.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara finally spoke, his strong voice easily carrying to the corners of the room. "You have been brought here to stand trial for your crimes against the Five Shinobi nations. The charges against you are many and grave." The Kazekage's eyes were utterly unreadable as he talked, and Sasuke felt that surely...his death was forthcoming. "You have been found guilty of defecting from the Leaf; of knowingly and willingly colluding with S-ranked criminals Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Uchiha Madara; for conspiring to bring harm to the Hidden Villages, and unlawfully attacking the Kage summit with intent to kill." The Sand leader paused, crossing his arms. "The list goes on, Uchiha-san. But treason and high crimes against a village are grounds enough for your immediate execution."

Sudden motion to the side caused Sasuke's attention to waver. Naruto had moved, leaning forward sharply as if to speak. Kakashi instantly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. The Copy Ninja seemed to say something lowly to his student; whatever it was, it caused Naruto to snap his mouth shut and sit back, albeit reluctantly.

His mouth felt as dry as the sand Gaara commanded as the Kazekage stood impassively before them. The red-haired shinobi's eyes flickered momentarily to the side, towards the Raikage. "Do you think that would be a fair ruling, Sasuke?"

Head snapping up, the Uchiha frowned. He hadn't expected Gaara to ask such a question so directly. "Do I have a choice?" His opinion seemed pointless at this stage. So why had Gaara asked? Sasuke turned his head slightly, looking towards where Naruto sat. The blond wore a similar look of uncertainty on his face.

The Kazekage's expression didn't change, but Sasuke felt instinctively he was seeking a specific reaction from him. "There's always a choice, Sasuke. You of all people should know that."

_Nothing in this world is perfect, Sasuke. Konoha, like everyone else, has made its fair share of mistakes._

He himself was far from exempt from that fact. Naruto had made that especially plain.

"It's fair." His words echoed hollowly in the open air. Whispers started anew amongst the audience.

Naruto gasped audibly, rising from his chair. This time, Tsunade turned in her chair and firmly caught Naruto by the arm. "Trust our judgment, brat," she murmured, using her considerable strength to push him back down. Beside her, A was gazing down at Sasuke intensely, a considering look in his eyes. Tsunade noted his deliberation and cocked her head. "Well, Raikage?"

The large man frowned, but snorted and gave a reluctant nod before turning away. "I think you're wrong about him, but so be it."

Hearing this, Gaara's lip twitched into the tiniest of smiles. He glanced at Naruto, finally letting relief show in his gaze. The blond jinchūriki visibly relaxed, slumping in his seat.

The Kazekage cleared his throat, bringing silence to the room once more. "All right then." He looked for a minute to each of his fellow leaders, watching for their agreement before continuing. Sasuke felt the tension in his body coil tight, ears straining for each word. "Uchiha Sasuke, the verdict this council has reached is thus: your actions and wrongdoings warrant the harshest punishment shinobi law can give."

The dark-haired teen felt his blood run cold, nausea rising in the pit of his stomach.

"However, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have also given testimony in your defense. Based on this and evidence presented on your behalf, we have decided to modify this decision. For your part in helping to defeat Uchiha Madara and end the threat he posed to the Five Shinobi nations, we Kages offer you a choice: in lieu of a death sentence, you may spend your remaining years incarcerated in a location to be determined."

That hardly sounded like an improvement. "And my other option?"

Gaara took a step back, and Tsunade rose to her feet. "You are a traitor and a criminal, Uchiha. Your other choice is to demonstrate your fealty to Konoha and show a commitment to promoting the welfare of your fellow shinobi."

This statement confused him: how exactly was he supposed to do something like that? And oddly, Naruto was looking at him with hope clear in his blue eyes.

"You would be required to submit to a seal of loyalty." Tsunade looked gravely down at him. "Before you choose, understand this: this technique is not something to be taken lightly. You must submit to it willingly, and abide forevermore by its conditions. From the moment it is placed upon you, should you ever again resume your previous path and act against Konoha or her allies...this seal will stop your heart."

_How fitting_. Sasuke found himself surprisingly composed at her words: it seemed a strange calm had settled over him. He saw clearly that this was a test of his resolve: if Sasuke ever wavered on this new road, death would claim him immediately. A part of him wondered if it would be easier to waste away in some secluded prison.

_We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths._

Itachi's voice echoed as loud as a bell tolling in his ears. But his brother had been wrong. He'd died and after all this time, Sasuke was still unsure as to the kind of person Uchiha Itachi had been. Hero, villain, sibling, murderer...Itachi had played all these roles and left unresolved mysteries in his wake. Was that a fate he wanted to share in? Death was constantly hovering over a shinobi and struck without warning. Was Itachi the man he had hoped to be when he died? In that moment before life completely left his body, had his brother known regret or relief?

He closed his eyes, seeing vividly the memories of that pale, cold face with crimson blood dribbling down his chin. Two fingers, slick with rain and lacking strength, had stretched out to tap Sasuke on his forehead one last time. Itachi had tried to be a brother in his final minutes, of this Sasuke was sure. But...what did that matter when weighed against the years of solitude and pain he had confined his younger sibling to?

Gradually, Sasuke opened his eyes again, looking slowly around at all the faces concentrating solely on him. Itachi's voice might linger and haunt his thoughts, but Sasuke refused to follow in his brother's footsteps or be overshadowed by his memories any longer. He was yet unsure as to the kind of person he wanted to become, but Sasuke preferred to find out and fulfill it for more than just a few fleeting moments. He stopped when his gaze locked with Naruto's. "I choose to be sealed."

The whispering in the courtroom rose dramatically in volume, but Tsunade made no move to quiet them. "Perhaps you were wrong about him, Raikage," she murmured to the man next to her.

A's eyes were still wary, tinged with suspicion as he looked over the dark-haired teen. "We'll see." But Tsunade and Gaara had been adamant about sparing him from the death penalty. If their trust in the last Uchiha proved to be misplaced, the Raikage knew well that the seal would correct their mistake without delay. So grudgingly and resignedly, he grunted his agreement.

Turning away, Tsunade made her way around the table, descending down the short flight of steps to the floor. Her robes billowed around her as she stopped in front of Sasuke, rolling up her sleeves gracefully. "Kneel, Sasuke. And remove your shirt."

He did so after only a moment's hesitation, feeling the chill of the floor creep up his knees. The cool air made goosebumps rise on his exposed back, but Sasuke ignored it. His attention was focused solely on Naruto, who sat with a strange expression on his face. He only looked up when the Godaime drew a small knife from her pocket. Its silver blade glinted brightly, the edge keen and curved wickedly. This she dragged quickly over her right palm, drawing bright red blood to the surface. Tsunade let the blood pool in her hand before she extended her index finger, watching the vibrant color dribble to the tip. It was then she began tracing a circular pattern in the center of Sasuke's chest, precisely around the seal Naruto had placed. He'd flinched when her hand touched him, but didn't move away.

"This technique is similar to the one Kakashi once placed on your curse seal," she said in an undertone, finger still drawing the kanji in a tight-knit circle. "It relies on your strength of will to remain active. That means if at any time you revert back to the avenger you were, the seal will collapse. If that happens, it will cut off the chakra pathways and arteries feeding into your heart." She hoped he understood the gravity of what would be done with him. She found herself marveling at the change Naruto had brought about within him. Lesser men would rather be imprisoned and hope for a chance at escape.

But Sasuke merely nodded, feeling a gentle peace filter into his consciousness. "I understand."

"I hope you do," she returned lowly, so only he could hear. "You don't think this is a tighter restraint than a jail cell?"

The dark-haired teen didn't blink, unfazed by her question. "I think I am chained by many things that your eyes cannot see and your mind cannot comprehend." His attention slid slowly back towards Naruto. "But for once, I am offered freedom. I have no qualms."

Tsunade smiled despite the gravity of the situation. "All right. These are the terms of your sealing. Listen closely and repeat after me."

Naruto sat rigidly in his chair, the sheer amount of relief and hope he felt nearly flooring him. Even after their talk and what had happened, a small part of him had worried Sasuke would choose imprisonment. But now, the lingering uncertainty had finally left those dark, stormy eyes, and the Uchiha looked towards him with a determination that made his heart skip a beat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said clearly, her voice reverberating and reaching every single person gathered in the chamber. "What say you?"

Sasuke remained facing the Hokage, but his eyes never left Naruto's. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, do hereby solemnly pledge my loyalty to Konoha and her allies. I vow to defend and safeguard her borders, to aid and protect her people, to sacrifice for and honor her leader." He felt chakra begin to flow down her fingertips like an electrical current, running along the wet markings and activating the seal.

"Do you swear to never raise your hand in violence against the Leaf or pursue goals which would undermine her interests?"

"I do." Tendrils of energy curled around his rapidly beating heart, feeling painfully uncomfortable for a moment before fading away.

Tsunade gave one final, controlled burst of chakra, removing her hand as the seal glowed and locked into place. "And what do you give?"

"I give my sword and my life, to use as you see fit." Sasuke's voice was steady, and Naruto found himself blinking back a sudden welling of emotion in his eyes.

"Then with this blood, I bind you to your oath. Rise, shinobi of Konoha."

He felt a little lightheaded, but rose as smoothly as he could manage to his feet. The marked flesh on his chest felt warm for a minute, but the sensation gradually dulled until it was no longer noticeable. Naruto's gaze never wavered, full of unguarded happiness and relief. It wholly absorbed his attention, so that it was several moments before Sasuke registered the words being spoken around him.

The Raikage rose from his seat. "I request an additional provision to his sentence, Hokage-sama."

"Name it." Tsunade gestured to the ANBU waiting close by. They resumed their positions next to Sasuke.

"I propose a probationary period — one year in length— set for Uchiha Sasuke. During that time, he will be restricted from leaving the borders of Fire Country." He didn't bother to mask the suspicion still lingering in him. After all, this was the man who'd tried to capture Killer B. "After that point, we shall meet again to evaluate his conduct."

Tsunade pondered his proposal for a moment before looking to the other three leaders in turn. The Mizukage smiled, resting her chin on a smooth hand. "That sounds like a reasonable request."

"Then so be it." The Godaime turned back to the ninja in question. "That is our ruling in its entirety, Sasuke." She nodded at the team of ANBU. "Take him back to the hospital."

Before he could think to move, the shinobi around him were ushering Sasuke briskly back through the door. He barely had enough time to turn his head, gaze back and catch a look at Naruto's face. The jinchūriki looked back at him with reassurance in his eyes, mouthing clearly, "I'll come find you."


	18. Faith

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! Here's the next chapter. And as always, many thanks to my beta who makes this possible!**

* * *

_Naruto stood unmoving before the five distinguished leaders, hands held tensely at his side. They were gathered in a small room furnished simply with a long table and five chairs. Just down the hall, most of Konoha and shinobi from other villages were waiting in the courtroom. However, he'd requested a private audience with the Kages prior to the start of the trial. His throat felt dry from all the speaking he'd done, but the jinchūriki ignored it. That small discomfort was the least of his worries._

_The Raikage's expression conveyed his utter irritation. His eyes were narrowed, glaring heatedly at the young ninja. "You expect me to believe that Uchiha suddenly decided to help you and turned good out of nowhere?" The large man snorted, voice layered with disbelief. "That boy attacked my brother, and you want us to just let him walk free? I won't stand for it!"_

"_It's the truth!" Naruto insisted determinedly. "Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou will tell you the same thing."_

_The Tsuchikage cleared his throat loudly, sitting straighter in his chair. "Even if what you say is true, why should we show Uchiha any leniency? He might not be Madara, but he sided with him all the same."_

_The blond frowned, shaking his head. "Sasuke was lied to. Madara manipulated him like he did with everyone else! He helped us because we finally told him the truth." He hesitated a moment before adding, "And he's a good person...deep down. He deserves a chance." _

_All the while, Gaara had listened to the proceedings wordlessly. However, Naruto's last words struck close to home. After all, it hadn't been too long ago when he himself had walked on a path of darkness. The villain he had formerly been was gone, but it was far from forgotten. In many ways, Gaara sympathized with Sasuke. The last surviving Uchiha had suffered in ways he could relate to. In his heart, the Kazekage sincerely wished for Sasuke's redemption. And maybe... that hope lay best with Naruto. _

_He cleared his throat, drawing Naruto's attention to him. "Perhaps he is," the red-haired mused, catching the anticipation in the jinchūriki's face. "That is something we can only determine in hindsight, Naruto. Right now, we are judging Sasuke for his crimes. But maybe-"_

"_He betrayed Konoha and attacked a Kumo ninja," the Raikage cut in impatiently. "Shinobi law is clear about the punishment for such actions! I personally will-"_

"_Executing Sasuke won't solve anything!" The Cloud leader was visibly shocked by his interruption, but Naruto pushed on. "The world has enough hatred and killing in it. You kill Sasuke and someone else just like him will come along sooner or later." His clenched hands were practically shaking with emotion. The blond forced himself to speak as calmly as possible: this wasn't the time to appear rash or impulsive. "But if we give him a chance, maybe we can have one less bad guy in the world...and one more person to do some good."_

_A looked down at the young teen agitatedly, but kept his ill temper in check for once. "And how can you guarantee he won't betray us again?" _

_Naruto didn't hesitate in his answer. "Seal us." _

_The Hokage frowned, confusion in her expression. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"_

"_The Fourth Hokage mentioned it in his writings," he explained, carefully taking out a worn booklet from his tool pouch. He flipped to a page near the end and set it open on the table. "A loyalty seal."_

_Gaara's eyes quickly scanned the handwritten pages, anxiety flashing across his calm features. He'd never heard of such a technique. Evidently it had been closely guarded by the Leaf. But what disturbed him was the fact that if the seal was broken, the individual it was used on would immediately die. The Kazekage raised his face, worry plainly visible. Naruto was headstrong and doggedly determined; Gaara knew this and admired his fellow jinchūriki's complete devotion to his beliefs. However, he wondered if this time Naruto had erred grievously in his judgment. "Naruto," the red-haired shinobi said slowly, watching the other teen's face carefully. "Given what Tsunade-sama has told us Kages about the seal binding you and Sasuke..." Gaara stopped, unsure of how to phrase the remainder of his sentence._

_Seeing his hesitation, Tsunade leaned forward, clasping her hands together on the table. "This technique will kill a person if he turns traitor." She bit her lip, easily sensing the alarm rising in her fellow leaders as they realized the implications of Naruto's proposal. "Do you really trust Sasuke so completely?" This was a risk Tsunade feared to take._

"_Yes, I do," the blond ninja answered without hesitation. _

"_Then you're a fool," the Raikage hissed angrily, thumping the table firmly with a clenched fist. "Putting this seal on Uchiha won't change the person he is: a traitor with no sense of loyalty! And what about the foolhardy technique you used to save his life? He'll get you killed and you don't even see it!"_

"_Sasuke is a person who understands loyalty far better than most people," Naruto retorted stubbornly, unfazed by A's anger. "He gave his life to revenge out of loyalty to his family. And when given the truth, he remembered his loyalty to us: his team." Swiveling his head, the jinchūriki looked in turn to each of the other Kages. "Sasuke saved me— __he saved all of us—__ not because he stood to gain, but because there is good in him. So yeah, I'll put my trust in him, and I'll share in his fate." He looked towards the Hokage, blue eyes bright with determination. "If you won't seal him, then at least spare him from the death sentence for helping us stop Madara. Whatever the punishment, I'll stand by him." _

_The Mizukage lifted her head, voice low. "And what if we choose to lock him away for the rest of his days? Would you remain with him still?"_

"_Absolutely," Naruto answered, tone unfaltering. "Always."_

_Tsunade shut her eyes for a moment, the present issue giving her a ferocious headache. As it was, they could not execute Sasuke without bringing the same fate upon Naruto. That much was clear. The obvious choice would be imprisonment. The Hokage had hoped to perhaps study the seal more closely, and maybe devise a method of removal. However, she very much doubted that the jinchūriki would be cooperative in that plan. And yet, locking up Sasuke was not much of a solution either: Naruto would stubbornly demand that the same treatment be given to him out of his devotion to the other shinobi. While the Raikage might have no qualms about that, Tsunade did not have the heart to be so cold. _

"_Naruto," she said hoarsely, her voice laced with exhaustion despite her best efforts to hide it. "What you're asking of us...it could kill you."_

_He looked her dead in the eyes, completely sure and trusting. "Have some faith, baa-chan."_

* * *

"Everything seems to be normal, Sasuke-kun." Shizune made several quick notes on her clipboard. Her patient was visibly subdued and had yet to speak a word to her since being escorted here from the courtroom. "Your chakra pathways are healing nicely. We have every reason to believe they will be back to normal within a year." She watched him pull back on his shirt with short, brisk movements. "Some pain and discomfort should be expected. Would you like me to prescribe you some painkillers or-"

"No," he said lowly, running a hand tiredly over his face. "I'm fine." His mind was far too preoccupied with other things to notice small trifles like that.

"All right then. If you change your mind, you can come back and speak to me or one of the other medics." Shizune tucked her pen back into a pocket, turning primly towards the door. She looked back at his tense figure, her hand on the doorknob. "I believe Tsunade-sama or Kakashi-san will be with you shortly to..." She stopped, unsure of how to delicately phrase his situation. "...to explain what happens next." Slightly embarrassed, the medic slipped quietly from the room and shut the door gently behind her.

Sasuke let out a long sigh, tilting his head up to look over the plain and unadorned examination room. He felt a weariness that gnawed at his very core. The mental and physical strain he'd been carrying hadn't been fully evident to him until he'd entered that courtroom. And though his journey was far from over, the dark-haired shinobi felt lighter than he had ever felt in years.

Crossing the room in a few short steps, he dropped tiredly into a chair. Instinctively, a hand went to his chest, fingering the cloth obscuring the skin there from sight. It was a strange feeling, though unobtrusive enough that Sasuke only noticed it when he was idle. The chakra flowing into him and mingling with his own energy contained a vibrancy that he could almost touch. It was amazing really, to think that such a small thing had wrenched him back from death. Naruto might have called it a physical proof of his love.

He shut his eyes, frowning. Naruto was a straightforward individual: Sasuke never doubted the truth behind his confession. But what about his own feelings? Sasuke was at a loss at how to translate what he felt into clear words. In the art of killing and warfare, he excelled above most of his contemporaries. But in this matter of the heart, Uchiha realized that he was a complete novice. Love had come easily to him as a child; it had been practically automatic. However, it was something he'd worked to suppress utterly over the years. Sasuke wondered if that capability still existed within himself.

What Naruto was offering him...he longed for it inexplicably. But Sasuke was unsure if he knew how to reciprocate as Naruto would want him to.

A soft knock jolted him from his thoughts, and the dark-haired shinobi sat up straight in the chair.

Kakashi opened the door unhurriedly, eye flickering towards Sasuke for a moment. He looked faintly uncertain for a heartbeat before he stepped aside deferentially and allowed the Hokage to sweep past him into the room. Tsunade didn't look happy, but Sasuke couldn't detect any anger in her expression. In fact, her face betrayed the barest hints of exhaustion and worry. However, that was hardly surprising, given the circumstances encompassing all of them. Despite that, she managed to give him a slightly reassuring look. "Well, Shizune has pronounced you fit enough to leave the hospital."

Sasuke instinctively tensed, rising slowly to his feet. "Where will I go?" The words felt hollow on his tongue. After all, his position in Konoha was still tenuous at best.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "For the length of your probation, you will have at least two ANBU guards supervising your movements every day. You will remain within the village limits. We also ask that you check in with either me or Hokage-sama once a week."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, sighing deeply. "For now, we'll permit you to be relatively free in your movements. But make no mistake: fail to do this and we will be forced to reassess the terms of your probation. Do you understand this, Sasuke?"

He nodded, face calm. In light of their current conditions, the limits they were placing upon him were far more lenient than he'd ever dared hope for.

The Godaime pursed her lips, sharp eyes watching his every movement and change in expression. "As you might be aware, we are still in the process of rebuilding the village. Housing is limited for the time being." She glanced at the Jōnin standing calmly beside her. "Kakashi has agreed to give you shelter in his apartment temporarily until other arrangements can be made."

Sasuke barely restrained a wince. That living arrangement would be awkward at best. His former sensei was a reserved man most of the time, but the past three years had created an even greater distance between them. Coming together to defeat a common enemy was one thing; living in close quarters was quite a different story. Madara's defeat did not erase his own crimes, nor did it wipe away the wounds his actions had wrought on those closest to him.

Perhaps a bit of that showed in his expression, for the Hokage's mouth twitched in the hint of a smirk. "Naruto has also volunteered space in his quarters." Personally, she would have preferred Kakashi to be the one to watch over the last Uchiha: the Copy Ninja was intelligent, resourceful, and more controlled in his emotions than Naruto. However, the jinchūriki had an undeniably positive influence on Sasuke. And in the days to come, perhaps that would help assuage the worries she had regarding the two of them.

After all, Naruto had asked for her to have faith.

"For now," she said finally, done deliberating, "you'll room with Naruto." Kakashi looked uncertainly at her, but held his silence. "But if you two start butting heads, I'm sending you straight to Kakashi."

* * *

Naruto kicked off his sandals, letting them land untidily in a corner. "Make yourself at home." He shut the door with a flick of his hand.

Sasuke looked at his surroundings slowly, surprised by how neat everything was. The walls were painted white and unadorned save for a clock hanging on a far wall. There was a small couch set at one end of the room with a wooden coffee table resting in front of it. The space extended into a tight kitchen area furnished with the basics: a stove, sink, medium-sized refrigerator, and a table with two chairs. A narrow, darkened hallway led out of the room, and he could just discern the outlines of three separate doors.

"Do you want something to eat?" The jinchūriki fumbled with the lock on the door, slightly nervous. "It's probably not as roomy as you're used to. Most of the apartments were built in a hurry, after-" He stopped. Probably not a good subject to bring up.

Sasuke shook his head, wordlessly taking off his shoes. It was almost surreal to be in such a mundane setting. He scarcely knew what to do or say.

Naruto strode over to one of the closed doors and opened it. "You can have this room. The bathroom is the door in the middle, and my room's the other one." He retreated a bit, giving the other teen space to pass.

Silently, Sasuke looked around at the rather ordinary room. A closet and a set of shelves took up one of the walls, and a single bed had been placed opposite them. In one corner stood a small, neat wooden desk with a matching chair pushed in. It was situated so that the occupant would have a good view out the room's single picture window. From where he stood, Sasuke could see the sun beginning to set over Konoha: the sky was tinged with red and orange, and the day's final light threw long shadows over the land. In a way, it was nostalgic.

But the Konoha he saw in the twilight was a changed village. A cluster of newly finished buildings surrounded the row of apartments, but a large part of the town was still under construction. The Leaf's outskirts were little more than rubble and dirt, dotted with tents and the beginnings of new structures. Gone was the once bustling village he'd grown up in. That, too, had been a casualty of the war.

Behind him, Naruto sighed lowly. He took a step towards the window, watching people in the streets make their way home after a long day of work. "It was slow going at first. We hardly knew where... or how to start." The blond paused, his gaze wandering over each new structure like a parent watching his struggling child. "Yamato-taichou has been able to help us more lately."

Sasuke noted the soft look on Naruto's face, mildly surprised. It was a tender expression, full of affection and worry for the village before his eyes. It was a look that eventually turned away from the window and settled on him instead. He held his breath, unused to being confronted with such emotion.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you, Sasuke," Naruto began, shifting his feet.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Sasuke turned away curtly.

Naruto looked steadily at Sasuke's back, watching him take several steps away to sit down stiffly on the bed. "You saved my life. I think that's worth thanking you for." He paused, debating mentally on how to continue.

But Sasuke beat him to the punch. "What is it that you want from me, Naruto?"

The jinchūriki frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wanted you to know the truth, and to come back home," he said simply. Sighing, he turned back towards the window and stared unseeingly into the evening. "I know what you're asking. I don't expect you to feel the same as I do, Sasuke. But I cared enough to save you from all that hatred." He closed his eyes, suddenly tired. "All I want now is for the world to heal. You especially." He turned his head slightly. "You deserve that."

Sasuke didn't reply, but Naruto hadn't expected him to. Instead, he rested his hands on the windowsill, looking back out into the evening. "You and I...we're the last of our clans. I think for a long time we've both been suffering in their memory." He closed his eyes, reminiscing briefly on the precious few moments he'd been able to share with his parents. They'd loved him, sacrificed everything to protect and help him. But a person could not mourn forever. He and Sasuke had their whole lives in front of them, and there was much to be done in the world. "Revenge is an empty existence. I think our families would have wanted us to move on and find peace."

He pushed away from the window, turning slowly to face the silent Uchiha. Sasuke's head was bowed, his dark hair obscuring his expression. Naruto sighed, tentatively taking a seat next to the other shinobi. "Itachi would want that for you. He was a good person," he said quietly.

Sasuke started, head lifting slightly. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because in the end... I think he did what he did out of love, Sasuke." Naruto bit his lip. "And where love exists, good does too." He sighed again, folding his arms over his stomach. "But even good people make mistakes. I think Itachi was as much a victim of the shinobi system as the rest of us. He loved you, Sasuke," he said earnestly, turning his gaze towards the other teen. "His only mistake was that he didn't trust in your strength." He paused, adding quietly, "And I believe you _would_ have made a difference, given the chance. You _still_ can."

For a long few minutes, Sasuke was unsure of how to reply to Naruto's words. It was starkly different from how other people in his life had described his brother. Madara had spoken at length about Itachi, but with a cold detachment. Many Leaf ninjas used his name with scorn and disgust, fiercely judging a man they'd never met or understood. Sasuke himself felt conflicted still about his dead sibling, caught between the love of his childhood and the hatred that Itachi's actions instilled in him. But that was a pain only time could assuage.

In hindsight, it seemed he was always at odds with himself internally. His heart urged him in one direction, but his ambitions and grief pulled him down another. But after all that had been said and done, Sasuke knew finally understood that nothing resembling happiness lay down the path he'd been trekking.

The truth was plain in Naruto's words. Itachi was gone, and it was time that Sasuke chose his own path. He finally met the blond's gaze, nodding slightly. "Thanks," he murmured. Gratitude was something he had seldom experienced in these past few years, but he felt it now as Naruto sat beside him.

A small smile curved his lips, and the other ninja nodded as he made to stand up. "I should go, let you get settled. Baa-chan wanted me to-"

On an impulse, Sasuke reached out a hand to touch Naruto's. It was a light tap, but the other teen stopped all the same. The blond looked curiously back at him, confused. "Sasuke?" Their faces were so close, it took only a slight turn of his head for Sasuke to brush his lips against Naruto's. The jinchūriki jumped slightly in surprise, but relaxed after a pause. Instinctively his mouth opened, letting the taste of Sasuke's skin flood his senses. He slowly ran his hand up the dark-haired teen's arm, settling it hesitantly at his elbow.

The feeling was still new and distinctly foreign to Sasuke, but not unpleasant. Naruto's lips slowly and gently caressed his own, coaxing a calmness to settle over him. He could sense the emotion radiating from the blond, could practically feel it on his skin like a summer breeze. But above all, he felt his own heart stir in response.

Sasuke withdrew after several moments, inhaling deeply. Neither of them blushed; they'd been through too much war for that. He felt an undeniable pull though, an attraction to his former teammate. Whatever this was or would be between them, Sasuke did not yet know. But he was willing to allow it to guide his steps from here. Naruto had proved time and time again that sheer faith and belief were powerful forces, potent enough to change the landscape of their world. So it seemed only natural that he found his own convictions changed.

It was strange how their close proximity gave clarity to his thoughts. But in its own unseen way, it soothed the anguish buried within his tumultuous soul. He didn't love Naruto. Not yet. But much like how a person knew that the bright spring would eventually fade into autumn and then winter, Sasuke knew instinctively that his ties to the jinchūriki would only grow and strengthen with time.

He felt Naruto's breath on his ear as he murmured briefly, a soft question. Sasuke didn't reply but leaned in once more, letting their lips meet again. Perhaps love could always be like this: simple yet stable, and strong enough to bring light into darkness.


End file.
